Mori no Shugo-Sha
by RandomWriter21
Summary: You dare harm the delicate balance of nature, you dare harm the balance of life of death? I will have no such thing! You made a mistake coming into my forest and harming it. Now, feel the wrath of the Guardian of the Forest, the Mori no shugo-sha! / Intelligent and strong Naruto / Pairings: NarutoxTenten / Rated M for future chapters
1. A Legends Beginning

**AN: **This story idea came out of the blue when I was at camp listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying a nice cup of coffee in front of the fire; weird I know. Anyway, if this story gets good remarks then I will keep it. I will just let you know now that I will deviate from the cannon very heavily in this story and that the Naruto I have planned will be very intelligent and strong but not god-like. Thanks and happy reading, also please leave a review as it helps determine where to lead the story if it takes off; I take all your ideas into account and will incorporate them into the story if I happen to like it. Edited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I am doing this for the shits and giggles

_ITALICS_– thinking

**BOLD –**jutsu

**Chapter 1:** **A Legend's Beginning**

* * *

The door to the Hokage Office bursts open and a short boy with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, wearing black pants, a blue short sleeved shirt, and sandals runs up to the man sitting behind the desk doing paperwork.

"Hiya Tou-san!"

The man at the desk, who looks to be about 25 years of age, wears green and brown Hokage Robes that have designs of leaves in it and has silver hair, chuckles then puts down his stylus, picks up the boy and sets him on his lap.

"Minato, what have I told you about barging in like that?" The man looks down upon him with his azure eyes

Minato pouts "That I am not to barge in because you might be having an important meeting."

The man smiles and ruffles Minato's hair "Yes, and you were lucky this time. Now my son, what was the purpose of barging in here?"

"I want to hear the story of how you came to be Naruto tou-san that and I'm bored."

The man at the desk, now recognized as Naruto, sighs deeply "If you are bored you should be training like I taught you how; you will be going to the academy next week if I am not mistaken."

Minato crosses his arms and humphs "All the other kids got to enter at age six but why not me, why make me wait until I was eight?"

Naruto picks up his son and puts him on his shoulder then proceeds to walk out of the office "I want you to be prepared when you enter the real world; I know we are in a time of peace right now thanks to me but you can never be too sure."

Minato smiles at his father as he proceeds to walk toward home which is in the forest right outside the gates of Konoha "I know but what will the others think of me when I join…AND YOU STILL HAVENT TOLD ME YOUR TALE!"

Naruto flinches at the noise of his child "Dear Kami Minato, you know I have sensitive hearing!" Naruto sighs as he enters the home by placing his hand on the wooden door which soon glows green and melts into the ground; it reforms behind him. "Fine, I will tell you the tale of how I, the Mori no Shugo-Sha (Guardian of the Forest) came to be. Just promise me that you will go to bed after this." Naruto places Minato on the couch then sits down; a red fox with nine tails sleeps in the corner.

Minato nods but before Naruto can start another person comes from the kitchen "I want to hear your tale too nature boy."

The lady steps out revealing her five foot five figure which is dressed in a pink kimono and has buns on either side of her brown hair.

Naruto face palms then stokes his lower back length silver hair "I am starting to hate that nickname you gave me Tenten."

She sits next to her husband and strokes his back then snuggles close making Minato gag and both Naruto and Tenten to chuckle at their son's facial expression.

"Enough of getting lovey….I WANTS MY BEDTIME STORY!"

Naruto and Tenten flinch at the noise which wakes up the fox that was sleeping in the corner of the room; it trots over to Minato, jumps in his lap then proceeds to lick his face then bite his nose. Naruto and Tenten roar into laughter as they see their son holding his nose screaming in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BAKA-FOX!" Said fox takes his tails and slaps Minato aside the head then proceeding onto Naruto's lap whom scratches behind his ears

Naruto clears his throat "Hush Minato, I am about to start my tale." Naruto watches to see if both son and wife are ready to begin "Well then, it all started eighteen years ago when…"

* * *

**18 years ago**

Naruto, age seven and dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit, just exited the academy with a solemn look on his face; he failed to do the clone jutsu thus failing the academy as it was a requirement to pass that part. Instead of going and sitting on the swing like normal he decided that he would just go home and hope that the villagers didn't do anything to it. Hell, he even passed up getting Ichiraku Ramen which he usually did when he was down like this.

"_What's the point in even trying to go to the academy anymore as I get so far only to fail in the end when it comes to that damn clone jutsu."_

Naruto sighs as he sees the glares towards him which he decides to ignore and mopes on home in a sad manner which took some villagers, especially the ones that beat him, off guard. They wondered where the hyperactive blonde went and some even had the thought of remorse as it became clear that they were only beating a harmless child. Little did they know that this was the real Naruto; the happy go lucky idiot that they all saw him as was just a mask to gain attention as he had no parents to look up to for guidance, love or respect. Naruto continues home thinking about his life thus far.

"_Why am I hated, I ask Hokage Ji-Ji the same question but he brushes me off saying I will know at a later date. I just want to feel love; I just want to show others that I am not a bad person that I want to protect others from harm."_

"_Come child I will aid you."_ An angelic voice speaks up

Naruto looks around for the voice that spoke out and finds no one around "Jeez I must be hearing voices now…what else can go wrong today." He says out loud

As fate, karma, or whatever thing you believe in had it, Naruto gets home to see it broken into with graffiti on the walls that say "Go away Demon" or "Rot in Hell Demon Scum" among various others. Naruto sighs at the destruction and goes inside to see if anything was salvageable but knew that the chance was slim. He looks around his small apartment to see it absolutely trashed; the bed was flung across the room and now lay in pieces, the mattress was nothing but a pile of scraps, the dresser that kept all his clothes were gone and Naruto assumed the villagers burned it somewhere. The kitchen was a mess as he found his refrigerator wide open with the contents spilled on the floor; the same went with his ramen cups that were in the cupboard. They were all opened and strewn about the floor. Naruto sighs again then leans against the nearest wall and starts to cry.

"_All I want is to be seen differently, not a demon like they call me. Demon's destroy things while I don't even harm a fly."_

"_Follow me child, I can help."_ The voice appears again

Naruto looks around again for the voice but cannot find anyone nearby "Dammit, get out of my…wait, what's this feeling?" Naruto feels a pull of something and is drawn towards it; he exits his apartment and races outside to find the source

An orange blur shoots past some of the villagers and Shinobi confusing some but others chuckle at the thought of the blonde haired boy and his pranks. Up in the Hokage Office, Sarutobi was watching the scene with his crystal ball; he has watched him ever since he left the academy.

"What are you doing my boy, where are you off too?" Sarutobi wonders aloud then thinks back to the depressed look on Naruto's face "_Was that the real Naruto…no it can't be I refuse to think that the villagers have treated him that bad plus the hospital records show he has come for annual checkups."_

He watches in amazement as Naruto uses a smoke bomb and then transform into a standard civilian to confuse the ANBU and gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu then slips outside the gates, running into the forest In the Hokage Office, the crystal ball he was using glows green then shatters; the glass now lay on the desk and wooden floor. Sarutobi is now extremely nervous for his surrogate grandson and began to wonder if it was a good idea to keep the secret of Kyuubi from him. Breaking from his thoughts he quickly signals for ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki has just left the village for an unknown reason; I want you to find him and bring him back ALIVE! Am I understood?!" He releases some KI to get his point across

"Hai!" The ANBU chorus then leaves in search of the blonde boy

* * *

**With Naruto the moment he entered the forest**

"_Come my child you are close."_

Naruto shakes his head to clear himself of the voice then follows the pull in a certain direction and eventually he lays eyes on a section of forest that was bare and in the center of said clearing was a pearl white altar adorned with various flora and fauna designs. Around it, various types of flowers grew and Naruto noticed that the animals seemed drawn to it. The pearl white surface shined brightly as the light that escaped the canopy of the tall trees near it shone down upon it.

"_Do not hesitate my child, kneel before the altar and place your hands upon it; we will see if you are truly worthy of my gift." _

"What gift…why me?"

Naruto responds but after a tense 30 seconds nobody answers back; reluctantly, Naruto does as the angelic voice asks and when he placed his hands upon the altar the area flashed green alerting all wildlife for miles around and making dead and/or wilting plants and trees to grow yet again.

Naruto blinks to find that he is standing in a large white space and began to wonder "_Am I dead? Is this what Heaven looks like?"_ his thoughts are broken as a five foot four lady with emerald green eyes, tan skin, lower back length silver hair, dressed in green and brown robes with the design of leaves on them covering her voluptuous breasts, wearing sandals, and holding a gnarled wooden staff appears in front of him

"Hello child, I see you came." The angelic voice says

Naruto closes his eyes then opens them again then pinches himself to make sure it's not a dream "OUCH! Ok, this is not a dream….this is all real."

The lady chuckles, it is soft and delicate sounding "Of course child, I sensed your depressed state and your desire to show kindness even though some may not deserve it."

Naruto looks up at the angel and speaks "My name is Naruto Uzumaki not child, may I have yours Angel-sama?"

"_Hmm kind and polite I like this kid but I must test him further, I must know his resolve." _The Angel smiles "My name is Eurydice, a Dryad or nature spirit which resides in this section of the forest."

Naruto scratches his head "Nice to meet you Eurydice but you said something about a test and a gift?"

Eurydice nods but before she can speak Naruto continues.

"Why, why choose me out of the others out there? What makes me stand out from the others?"

"Naruto, have you always wondered what the villagers hated you for and who your parents were?" Naruto's eyes widen then he gets on his knees in a begging position "Rise child, you do not have to beg now don't interrupt what I am about to do."

Eurydice goes over to the now standing Naruto who lifts up his shirt then making him blush when her soft hands touches his stomach. Soon a green glow covers Eurydice's hands which then envelopes Naruto's malnourished four foot four frame. There is no pain involved which surprised Naruto but what did is an influx of knowledge as well as appearing to grow before his very eyes. Little did Naruto know that seals placed upon him on birth broke turning him into what he was meant to become. The glow gets brighter than a green flash envelope the white area; it soon dissipates to show a now five foot Naruto with an athletic build and wearing the same clothes as Eurydice minus the staff. In front of him stands a small red fox with a nine tails.

Naruto looks at the fox then picks it up and scratches its ears; this action surprised Eurydice as she has not even explained herself yet but soon the fox speaks doing the job for her.

"Oh yah, that's the spot….now do the other." The fox starts but then is dropped ceremoniously to the ground "Ow!"

"AYE A TALKING FOX!" Naruto starts then looks at the tails "_Wait…nine tails and my birthday is October 10__th__. Oh hell no this can't be right!" _"Kyuubi?"

The fox chuckles then sits on its haunches "Yes Kit but please call me Kurama. Now before you go all apeshit let me explain."

Naruto thinks for a moment then sits in the lotus position with Eurydice watching her future protector's every move.

"Good, now first to explain is that I did not willingly attack your home, I was put under a strong genjutsu by a guy with red eyes who then controlled me to attack Konoha. This leads me into number two, who your parents were but I think you can figure that out now can't you? After all, the memory suppressant, growth suppressant, and chakra disruptor seals that Danzo put on you all broke after Eurydice unsealed me."

Naruto's eyes widen at the information about the seals and calms himself before anger takes hold, something Eurydice was proud of.

"Danzo will have his day but first let's see if I can figure out who my parents were. Hmmm. _October 10__th__…Kyuubi sealed within me…Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in me but why me not someone else? Think Naruto, why not choose another child?"_ Naruto suddenly gasps gaining the attention of the two in the room with him "The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze is my father as he chose me, his son, as no other person would willingly sacrifice their own. But who was my mother?"

Eurydice claps while Kurama slaps his tails together "Good job Naruto and I can answer the question of who your mother was. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and was the second Jinchuriki to me."

Naruto smiles at this information but listens intently as Kurama continued.

"That is not all I want to tell you Naruto. Mito Uzumaki, married to your Shodaime Hokage, was the first person to harbor me; she passed me onto your mother before leaving Uzu."

Naruto interrupts "Hold on a damn minute! You are basically saying that not only am I the son of the Yondaime but I am related to the Shodaime and Nidaime as well…holy shit I'm royalty essentially and the villagers don't know it." Naruto begins to laugh at this realization

Eurydice now decides to speak up "With this information Naruto Namikaze, do you still feel the need to protect or do you wish to destroy those who kept secrets like these from you?"

Naruto sighs "Although I am angry that Hokage Ji-Ji kept this from me I cannot help but be thankful as he was probably doing so for my protection. As for the villagers in general that abused me, I never hated them because deep down I felt they were just misunderstood people that needed guidance. So yes, Eurydice, I vow to protect Konoha but wish to do it in the shadows as I feel I am not ready to return to the village yet."

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass my test and as for your gift I will merge with you in which you will gain the powers I have to protect the forest and the village surrounding it. Though not all will be transferred to you as you have to earn that and choose your own path; I will give you the necessities such as tree travel and basic mana exercises among other things."

Eurydice bows towards Naruto then holds out her hand.

"Take my hand child, become what you were destined to be."

Naruto grasps the spirits' hand then gasps as her body turns into the energy that pulled out Kyuubi and enters Naruto. Memories of a long lost era, one with peace and happiness and strange creatures roaming the lands, are felt as well as the power and responsibility needed to take on this job. His once short spiky blonde hair turns silver then grows down to his middle back losing its spikiness and his eyes change from sapphire blue to an emerald green. The energy recedes and Naruto finds himself still kneeling at the altar who then gasps at his changes as he sees his reflection in it; he peers left to see Kurama standing there with a happy expression on his face. Naruto then stands and closes his eyes and marvels at what he is feeling; it was a calm feeling with the taint of whispers, the whispers of all the life that resides in the forest whether it is the trees, the flowers, or the animals in general. Naruto snaps open his eyes as he feels another presence coming and it feels human; he acts fast. Using Eurydice's memories, Naruto places his right hand on the altar making it glow green then sink beneath the earth; no trace of the once sacred spot would be found. He quickly grabs Kurama and melds into the nearest tree waiting to see who would come; soon enough a squad of seven ANBU arrive at the location.

* * *

"Sir, the trail stops here." The Owl masked ANBU states

"There is no possible way to erase a scent like his not to mention his chakra." The Wolf ANBU replies which sparks an interest in Naruto

"_If I am not using chakra what am I using?" _The memory of Eurydice's training gives his answer "_So…I use mana to protect this forest but her memories of how to do so are slim. I guess she was right about making my own path."_

Naruto melds out of the tree appearing on a branch overlooking the ANBU, his forest like cloak hiding him completely.

"We all know how large this forest is and if Naruto is out there we can only say good luck and hope one day he returns." Says the Cat ANBU

"Sarutobi-sama is not going to be happy about this." The Bear ANBU states who then punches a tree which brings Naruto to his knees making him grasp his head as he heard the scream of pain it let out; it soon recedes and guardian instinct takes over.

The wind picks up, the branches start to sway and clack together unnerving the ANBU a bit but soon a voice is heard on the wind, an angelic voice with authority.

"_Harming my trees will only bring you harm ANBU-sans, my friends don't take lightly to those who harm the delicate balance of nature, the delicate balance of life and death. Leave this place at once but know this, I will always be watching."_

The wind ceases as well as the trees which make the ANBU sigh in relief but Bear has other plans. "PFFT! Yah, OK very funny; what can the forest do…throw us out?"

In response to this, the tree nearest Bear sprouts a branch and grabs him much to the shock of the ANBU then throws him with great force toward the six others whom catch their comrade before he hits the ground. The voice speaks again but with it come the growls of various animals.

"_LEAVE AT ONCE!"_

Needless to say the ANBU leave the forest and soon tell of the spirit guarding the forest and the mouktoun like properties it contained; everyone was surprised yet happy to hear they had someone guarding the forest their Shodaime put up years ago. Out of all of Konoha, there was one person sulking in his own guilt at the news the ANBU told him; the Sandaime Hokage.

"Wherever you are Naruto, I hope you come back one day so that you may forgive me what I kept from you. Minato, Kushina, I am truly sorry for what has become of your son."

Sarutobi sighs and leans back in his chair while glancing on the photo of the Yondaime in his office; he grabs his clay pipe, packs it with fresh tobacco from a bag that he pulled from his robes, lit it with a small fire jutsu, then taking a few puffs enjoying the acrid yet sweet vanilla taste. All the while, tears start to trail down his face.

"_I have let the civilian council run all over me since I reinstated myself and now thanks to Naruto disappearing, I see what I must do. Naruto, if you ever come back home I will make sure this is a place where you will be accepted not scorned."_


	2. Mystery of the Guardian

**AN: **Edited

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD – **Jutsu

**Chapter 2: Mystery of the Guardian**

* * *

It has been a week since Naruto went missing and every day Sarutobi still comes to grip with himself of how he could of fallen so low. He realized that if Naruto was captured and asked about the Kyuubi which he had no knowledge of, they would eventually put the pieces together as Naruto's birth coincidently falls on the day the Kyuubi "died." Not only was the fear of Naruto being used as a weapon against Konoha present, the other fact was Iwa and if they got word a Namikaze was still alive. Sarutobi knew they would hunt Naruto without mercy if his birthright was ever found out.

There was good news in all of this as Sarutobi grew a backbone and, with the help of his advisors, was about to enact the hammer of God down upon the Civilian Council. Sarutobi sighs to himself then pushes open the doors leading to the council chambers; this meeting had the feeling of dread written all over it and he knew it. He walks toward his seat and sits down, the advisors on either side of him while the Shinobi side is on the right; the civilian side is on the left with Danzo.

"I have called this meeting to inform you of some grave news; it seems that one week ago Naruto Uzumaki left Konoha for an unknown reason. Now, before you start yelling I have had search teams out every day in hopes of finding the boy but all have been for not. You may ask your questions now." Sarutobi states while Danzo stands up

"I told you Sarutobi that you should have let me have the boy to train him but no, you decided it would be best to stuff him in an orphanage then give him an apartment when he was kicked out then after all that you send him to the academy where he fails. We could have had this boy under our…"

Sarutobi, having enough, blasts Danzo with a massive amount of KI which shocked the civilian side and Danzo himself while the advisors and Shinobi side were happy to see the God of Shinobi was back in action.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH DANZO AND IT'S HOKAGE-SAMA TO YOU!"

Sarutobi cuts his KI and clears his throat then continues.

"Yes, I admit that I did those things but the only reason he failed is that he had no guidance to do so and that I was barred from helping him via the civilian council. Also thanks to the council's increased power I feared for my job if I took in Naruto and/or actually arrived when he was being beat on as I watched them all in the crystal ball of mine and had ANBU sent to do my job for me. You civilian members sicken me and I have let you parade over me and this village for the last fucking time. Now, I want one of you bastards on the civilian side to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to try to go behind my back and gain more power."

One fat member on the civilian side decides to speak his mind "Because as civilians you listen to us!"

"WRONG! Since when is this democracy…it's a dictatorship you fat bastard!" Chuckles are heard from the Shinobi side "I am the Hokage here and I make the final ruling not you, not the Shinobi, not the advisors, ME! Now, in light of this I have grown suspicious of what else you have been hiding so I let shadow clones do my paperwork and I found out why I was having so much to do, why we are in debt and treaties with villages are strained."

The civilian side gulps while Danzo stares as stoic as ever with the eye that is not bandaged up.

"I found that all the paperwork YOU should be doing is coming my way and because of that I have missed important treaty agreements as well as other things hence why our treaties with some countries are stretched thin. Not only have you put Konoha at risk you also stole from it. Koharu I will let you continue."

Sarutobi goes silent as Koharu speaks.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. While Homura, Sarutobi and I were going through the civilian paperwork as well as store audits we found some interesting information that the clan heads would love to know about."

"What would that be, it can't be that bad could it?" Tsume asks

Koharu chuckles and fishes out a folder from her robes and throws it in front of the clan heads "Read those over if you will and see why Hokage-sama, Homura and I are so irate at the moment."

The Shinobi side does as told and five minutes later all are red in the face with anger, unleashing some KI in the civilian members in front of them; even Danzo starts to sweat.

"I cannot believe you assholes!" Tsume berates

"All of you are troublesome; no wonder we are in debt and having issues finding money to do necessary repairs and such." Shikaku states

Hiashi roars in anger "Not only were you stealing from all of us but the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan as well not to mention Konoha itself…do you have any idea what Konoha could have become if this continued?!"

Homura decides to make his presence known "You do know what happens to people who steal not only from their village but clans don't you?"

The civilian side is now sweating knowing they were caught though Danzo held in a smirk knowing they couldn't pin anything on him.

"_All going the way I want; even if Sarutobi grows a back bone I will get my way sooner or later." _

"Hokage-sama and we advisors have agreed that your shops be dissolved and all inventories be sold off for use in replenishing said funds, not only that but you will all be executed then your ashes will be sent out to sea. ANBU, you may take them now."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" One civilian yells while being dragged away

"WHAT ABOUT OUR FAMILIES!" says another

Nobody responds as they are dragged away to their cells and soon the room goes deathly quiet for a good 3 minutes but Hiashi decides to break the silence.

"Glad to see your back Hokage-sama."

"Likewise Hiashi-sama. Now onto the other order of business, this new spirit who is guarding our forests and most likely the entire Land of Fire. My first ANBU squad that was sent to receive Naruto found themselves chased out of the forest after Bear decided to punch a tree."

Chuckles are heard in the chambers, even Danzo was smirking.

"They told of an angelic like voice that seemed to resonate through the forest who told them that if we bring no harm to the forest no harm shall come to us. Thoughts, ideas?" Sarutobi ends his topic.

Shibi speaks next "My hive goes quiet when I near the forest; it is like they are calmed by some presence as well as drawn to it. I say we heed the spirits advice and not anger it."

Tsume nods and responds "I usually take my pups through the forest for a walk and even the most rowdy ones I can barely control settle down immediately and whimper telling me that an alpha lives in the woods. I agree with Shibi on letting the spirit be."

Shikaku lifts his head from the table "Troublesome is what this is, to me it seems like the perfect chance to bolster our forces. With this spirit protecting the forest I advise changing the academy to produce more shinobi ready genins which would lead to fewer deaths in the long run."

Hiashi is the last to speak "I have to agree with Shikaku on that end Hokage-sama. We are finally given a chance to not only better prepare ourselves for the future but better ourselves in general."

The room goes silent as Sarutobi, Homura, and Koharu mutter to themselves then after five minutes Sarutobi stands to say his peace.

"All of us have agreed on a revamp of the academy system. For far too long have I sat idle, I have let the leaves of Konoha wither and with it the great tree and many branches that hold it up. I am the God of Shinobi dammit and it's high time I started acting like it again!"

Claps and cheers are heard from everyone in the room. Danzo, though a little mad that he was growing a back bone dismissed it as he had a better idea.

"_I must find this spirit in the woods, with its unknown power I can take what's rightfully mine but how to draw it out…."_

Sarutobi dismisses the council which breaks Danzo from his thought process. As he walked out of the room, he failed to notice the stern gaze of his once good friend that bored into the back of his skull.

"_Whatever you're planning Danzo, you better have a damn good reason for it. I know a lot more about you then you think old friend; I will be watching you more closely Danzo."_ Sarutobi ponders and walks back to his office with a content smile.

* * *

**In the Forests of the Land of Fire**

Naruto is currently meditating near a river and letting his mana flow outward making the water form into droplets; they float around him then absorb into his body. Kurama watches in fascination as Naruto does his magic. It has only been a week since he became the next guardian but has been progressing well. Naruto began mediating after the ANBU incident as he felt a need to and assumed it was Eurydice's memories; true to his assumptions, as he meditated certain memories about mana and how to go beyond the basics unlocked. Naruto and Kurama knew that Eurydice wanted to have him make his own path and this proved it.

Naruto soon stands up and stretches then takes a deep breath "Well Kurama, shall we find out if anyone has harmed the forest?"

Kurama nods then jumps into Naruto's outstretched arms and crawls up to his shoulder and lays there "Yes, I am getting quite bored but tell me what was that you did with the water?"

Naruto starts walking "Ah, that…hmmm well seeming that I cannot kill the animals here for food, mana can nourish your body. As you saw, I got nutrients from the water and as I mediated on the ground I got my minerals. Granted I can eat food once in a while, this just lets me go on longer without it."

Kurama nods at the explanation and falls asleep letting Naruto do what he wanted and let nature take its course. As Naruto was walking he noticed something along the ground so he bent down and touched it; what he saw made him gasp.

"Blood and from a wounded animal but how was it wounded?"

Naruto mumbled to himself while continuing to follow the blood trail. After a good 5 minute walk he arrives at a clearing to see a baby fawn lying down and heavily breathing.

"Well, it seems like I can get to work."

Naruto walks up to the fawn in a graceful manner and bends low in order to see the wound; it was a puncture wound to the side of the chest and from the heavy breathing it made signified a lung injury. The fawn sees Naruto and nudges its snout on his hand; he looks down and smiles then proceeds to pet the fawn showing that he means no harm. Naruto then puts his hands above the wound and channels mana into his hands which glow a gold color; the aura soon envelops the fawn and disappears as quickly as it came. Naruto stands then helps the fawn on its feet whom nudges him in the leg then proceeds to run off into the depths of the forest. The ANBU watching the whole ordeal was amazed at the event and now got a good description of the man that was the supposed spirit of the forest; little did they know that Naruto sensed them after stepping into the clearing.

"Well, can my four visitors come out now or will I have my trees do that for you?"

Naruto asks as he sits in the lotus position in the clearing; the shocked ANBU decided that running would be futile so they make their presence known. All four stand around the meditating silver haired boy ready to do their task

"You are to come with us spirit-sama as our Lord demands it."

Silence is what they get in response angering them but they become even more shocked seeing the small nine-tailed fox on the man's shoulder.

"What are you doing with a Kyuubi incarnate spirit-sama do you wish to destroy us?"

Another ANBU speaks up taking out his katana that was sheathed on his back; the others follow suit.

Naruto chuckles and opens his eyes "Now why would I want to destroy something that I hold precious and protect with my life?

"Hand over the fox so we may kill it as it does not belong in this world."

A third ANBU spoke who was in front of Naruto; he thought he saw Naruto's eyes flicker to a bluish green but dismissed it as nothing.

Naruto stands as Kurama watches to see what Naruto would do; the ANBU get in a ready stance. "You wish to tamper with the balance of life and death? I will have no such thing! This forest is precious to me as well as any inhabitants in it; I vow not to kill but only will do so in dire circumstances. Now, I ask of you to please lower your weapons and leave at once lest you want the other 250 of you surrounding this place to suffer a grueling fate."

The four ANBU around Naruto gulp and all wonder "_How, how was he able to pick up on our hidden forces?!"_

"I feel your emotions ANBU-sans and they are ones of shock. You played a dangerous game in coming here and not only demanding me but threatening my partner as well. I ask you again, leave at once and I will let you go. If not, I might decide to turn you all into fertilizer, after all you already harmed a creature of this forest. What did that fawn ever do to you?" Naruto continues and one ANBU in the trees had enough

**Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique**

The massive fireball launches toward Naruto making the four ANBU surrounding him jump back into the trees; the fireball hits setting trees alight and some people smirk thinking the spirit is gone.

The wind suddenly picks up then a massive gale of wind is blown through the area snuffing out the flames and making it where the ANBU had to use chakra to hold onto the branches. They look down to see Naruto down on one knee, an open palm lying on the forest floor.

"I warned you what would happen if you continued your actions but alas it seems the forest feeds tonight." Naruto begins to think "_Eurydice, if you are with me please help me now I am still young and need to master much. I will lend you my body; show me how a real guardian works."_

A voice, Eurydice's voice, heeds his call "_I will only help you once Naruto-sama as the situation is dire. Be warned though, you will get the memories of what I do to these poor souls."_ Naruto mentally nods and lets Eurydice take over

The ANBU all wait to see what the spirit would do and they did not wait long as he stood up, took his fox and placed it on the ground then looked toward them; all wince at the glowing emerald eyes boring into them. They all tense waiting for an attack when suddenly a massive burst of energy erupts from Naruto and covers him in a light green hue; he then levitates into the air with his silver hair thrashing about due to the energy released.

The Eurydice possessed Naruto speaks "You dare harm the great forest of this land! You dare harm the one that protects it! Animals of the Forest heed my call; there are plenty to snack on KILL THEM ALL!"

Naruto sends a massive pulse of mana outward signaling any animals within three miles that the Guardian needs help; soon growls of various animals are heard.

"I…I don't think this was a good idea."

One ANBU states and before another could reply screams are heard in their flank; they look back just in time to see a massive black bear roar out then gut one of their own.

"ATTACK" yells the leader of the ANBU and all charge headlong into the army of beasts

Naruto drops to the forest floor then puts his hands down and sends another pulse letting the trees come to life. Roots soon shoot out through the ground skewering any ANBU caught in their path then drug beneath the soil acting as fertilizer to further their growth. The ANBU continued to attack the seemingly endless onslaught; many animals, varying from squirrels to wolves and more, were wounded but could not be killed as others protected them from more harm. The trees continued to feed as well as protect the animals that fought for their Guardian. Within five minutes, the fighting was over with and all went quiet; no birds no sounds of animals, nothing. Blood ran down the forest floor like a river and before Eurydice gave control back sent out another pulse but this time gold colored as it healed anything harmed in the great battle. Nature had its wrath and more would come if anyone dared threatened it. Naruto soon regained control of his body and looked around at the carnage; being only seven years old he instantly threw up at the sight.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama?" asked Kurama worriedly

"Yes, yes, it's just I thought I would not see this at my age." Naruto sighs and decides to send a message, a macabre one at that. All would get the meaning; don't harm my forest and this will not come to pass

* * *

**Next Morning – Hokage Office**

Sarutobi is sipping sake as his clones do the paperwork; he was content that the civilian council matter was dealt with as it left him a lot less paperwork and headache. As he was about to take another sip of the rice alcohol a Chunin barges in making Sarutobi choke.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but you have to see this…I warn you now it's not a pretty sight."

Sarutobi, now interested, gets out of his desk chair and decides to follow the Chunin to the destination; out of all the things he was expecting it was not this. He, along with other various ANBU and civilians are awestruck and somewhat scared at what is before them; various types of bears, cougars, and wolves all hold a corpse of an ANBU in their jowls and all are sitting calmly on their haunches. Sarutobi glances at the facemask and catches that it's blank and has a Kanji on it; he uses chakra to enhance his vision and becomes pissed when he sees the word NE on it. Before he can do anything though, an angelic voice speaks to all that have gathered.

"_This is what happens when you attempt to attack me and my forest but fear not for your lives. I hold all of the Land of Fire in my heart and will protect it with my all but what you see before you is only a warning of what would happen to those who defile the balance of life and death, who defile the balance of nature itself."_

After the voice stops, the animals drop their respective corpse and head back into the forest while a man with emerald colored eyes watches from a tree branch the home he once used to reside. Naruto shakes off the memory and melds into the tree he is in ready to start his training.

* * *

**Time-Skip 5 years Later**

Over the five years Naruto has learned much in mana manipulation and fighting as well; much to his chagrin though he found that he would never be able to use chakra. He really looked forward to completing his father's techniques but he decided to make his own mana variant but as of now was having little success. Over these years Naruto learned how to create a staff with his mana and was surprised and happy with what he produced; it was a five foot tall ironwood staff with flora and fauna designs carved into it and at the top was a green gem held in place by what looked like tree branches that held a set quantity of mana for backup cases. He also learned that in order to channel certain types of mana that his eye color changed. For fire his eyes turned red, for wind it was a green-blue, for earth it was brown, lightning was white, water was blue, healing was gold, and anything dealing with the forest around him was green.

We find our now 12 years old and five foot eight Guardian meditating just on the outskirts of the Forest near the academy to watch the people of Konoha graduate from the Academy. Although Naruto was a little depressed seeing the sight he knew that the path he took for himself five years ago was for the better. He became confused though when he sensed their aura; all the students seemed to be strong willed and confident about their abilities; he wondered if Sarutobi-Ji-Ji changed after his long absence and took control again. Oh how he longed to see his face again. Naruto stands up, picks up Kurama and was about to leave when a sound of pain shoots through his mind. He melds into the nearby tree and uses the root system to travel the forest faster to see who or what was harming nature. Naruto senses someone after only two minutes of travel and melds out of the tree standing on a branch overlooking the culprit. It is a girl about five feet tall with brown hair and buns on either side of her head.

"Hmm this lady is interesting though she could have chosen a different target to fling kunai at." Naruto states quietly

"Ahh is my Naruto-kun falling for someone?" Kurama cutely states earning a tick mark from Naruto

Tenten, whom was flinging kunai at the tree 30 yards in front of her, was happy with her skill; all the ones she has thrown thus far are hitting dead center. Her concentration is broken by a voice that resonates from the forest which leads to her flinging a kunai into the trees which Naruto catches with his hands using mana to make sure he does not cut himself.

"_Dear child, why do you harm my trees?"_

Tenten gasps at the voice and instantly gets on her knees "I am sorry spirit-sama I was only trying to practice my aim, please forgive me."

"_Rise child, you are forgiven and I think you dropped this."_

Tenten watches in fascination as a branch from the woods drops her rouge kunai at her feet then proceed to take out the ones in the nearby tree and do the same then recede back into the forest. She is even more astonished as the damage she did to the tree glows gold then disappears showing that she was never there. Naruto watches the girl pick up her kunai and put them away but becomes interested as she sits down instead of leaving like others do.

"_Why do you not run child, most do after seeing my power?" _

"You interest me, I have no clue if you are human or not. Plus, you have been protecting our borders for a while now; most of us in the Land of Fire know of your skirmishes with our enemies like Iwa and such and are most thankful. If not for you, Hokage-sama probably would not have taken back his God of Shinobi title and as a result our land is now stronger than before. Though he wonders about a blonde boy called Naruto…I always thought he was cute." Tenten replies

Naruto is taken aback and thinks "_She thought I was cute…the hell?!"_

Kurama starts to chuckle at Naruto's predicament "Seems like you two have more of a bond then you thought ne?"

Naruto looks at Kurama "I see that but it makes no sense. I am a Guardian of this forest yet she likes pointy weapons….IT DOESN'T FIT!" Both soon turn to Tenten's voice

"You still there Spirit-sama?"

"_Yes child, I am still here and tell your Hokage that I would like to meet him alone at the memorial stone at dusk."_

Tenten gasps "I will do as you wish Spirit-sama; my name is Tenten by the way and I hope someday we meet again."

"_Thank you Tenten and let nature be your guide."_

Naruto quits sending mana to alter his voice and watches Tenten rush to the Hokage tower.

"You sure meeting the Hokage after all these years is a good thing Naruto?" Kurama asks

"Hello, I now have silver hair, I lost my whisker marks, and have green eyes. Does that sound like a blonde hair boy to you?"

"Smartass" Kurama mumbles and both start to jump from tree branch to tree branch back to the home Naruto built three years ago with mana manipulation.


	3. The Spirit Comes Forth

**AN: **Seems like this story is getting some favorites and followers as well as a good amount of viewers so in light of this, and that I ended the second chapter on a cliffy, I have decided to post the next chapter. As to why I deleted this earlier, I needed to add something so that readers would not be confused. Sorry for the technical difficulty. Edited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 3: The Spirit comes Forth**

* * *

A knock is heard on the Hokage's Office door. "Come in" Sarutobi says; the door opens and the secretary steps through

"Hokage-sama, Tenten is here to see you and she says it's very important but would not go into detail."

Sarutobi scratches his head in slight confusion of what could be so important. Nothing was going wrong in Konoha as treaties have improved; trade has prospered as well as their new academy program.

"Let her in, if it is so important that she will not divulge information to you then I must hear it."

"Hai" The secretary responds and leaves with a bow, shortly afterwards Tenten comes in and bows to the Hokage

"Please, take a seat Tenten." Sarutobi motions toward the chair in front of his desk which Tenten sits on "Now, what is it that you wish to tell me. I am confused as to what as our relations have improved greatly over the years I regained my power."

Tenten shifts nervously in her seat wondering how to explain the situation "Well Hokage-sama, I was minding my own business target practicing with kunai against a tree in the forest and well…" Tenten nervously laughs "I kinda forgot about Spirit-sama who protects the forest and it came to me wondering why I was harming its trees. Now before you yell at me, the most bizarre thing happened."

Tenten explained what happened even how the tree healed itself with a gold glow; to say Sarutobi was impressed was an understatement.

"Well this is interesting as you are the first person, besides my ANBU, to live after seeing its power but I feel that is not all you came to me about." Sarutobi sees Tenten nod

"Yes, it wants to meet you, Hokage-sama, at the memorial stone at dusk."

"WHAT!" Sarutobi states in shock scaring Tenten making her fall out of the chair she is sitting in.

Tenten has anime swirls in her eyes as she lay there on the floor; she soon recoups and responds back "That is what it told me sir and believe me I am just as confused as to why it wants to meet you in private."

Sarutobi pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs "Why must everything be so troublesome and your right Tenten, I am extremely confused at why it would want to meet me. Oh well, I guess all my questions will be answered at dusk. Is that all Tenten?"

Tenten gets up from the floor "Hai Hokage-sama."

"You are dismissed." Sarutobi states in which Tenten leaves with a bow

The hidden ANBU come out of their designated spots after Sarutobi signals them "You need something Hokage-sama?" the Cat ANBU states

"Yes, although the spirit wants to meet me in private and it has done us no harm I wish for you to stay hidden near me once I get to said area."

Bear, the ANBU who was thrown by a tree for Kami's sake, speaks up "Sir, not to be rude but it practically knows the forest to a T not to mention that it can do moukton and other unknown things. It might not be wise to bring us along…it might anger Spirit-sama."

"Your concern is noted Bear as you witnessed its power first hand but I believe Spirit-sama will note my concern and no harm will come to pass. I have nothing else to say, you may go back to your positions."

"Hai" the ANBU chorus going back to their designated posts

Sarutobi pulls out his pipe and ignites it with a small fire jutsu then puffs on it "_Hmm why does the spirit of the forest want to meet me and make its physical presence known to humans after so long?_" He ponders deeply on this, so much so that he does not notice the black rat scurry out of his office

* * *

**Caverns under Konoha – Minutes Afterwards**

"Sai, what do you have to report?" Danzo states looking down at his subordinate

"My ink rat gave me information that the Hokage is meeting the spirit of the Forest at dusk and that he is taking his ANBU along for protection just in case. Not only that, Tenten has had a conversation with the spirit which nobody has attempted before; should we move to Plan B since we failed to capture the Spirit those many years ago?"

Danzo scratches his cross like scar on his chin "Yes, I believe Plan B is in order but with a slight modification. Here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

**Time-Skip: Dusk at the Memorial Stone**

The Hokage walks up to the memorial stone and glances at the names especially two people in particular; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. It has been five years since Naruto went missing and even though the advisors tried to counsel him saying Naruto was gone and that he should be listed as deceased Sarutobi always knew that somewhere and somehow Naruto was still alive. He takes his teary eyed gaze off the stone and walks to the edge of the forest and kneels down in a praying position; his ANBU hidden in various locations around the site.

"Great Spirit, I have come to meet you as requested but I am confused as to why." Sarutobi yells into the forest

The angelic voice soon resonates around the area "_Ah, it seems Tenten relayed my message but please, tell me why I sense four other ANBU around the area; do you not trust me?" _

"It is only for my protection Spirit-sama; please understand that I as a Hokage can never be too prepared."

"_It is quite alright but I ask that all that is said here today be kept a secret."_

Sarutobi, still in the praying position, speaks again "You have my word Spirit-sama; you have my vow as a Hokage to never reveal what is said here today."

"_You may rise, Hokage-sama, would you like a seat?"_

Sarutobi stands and nods then, much to his surprise a chair made of stone erupts from the earth behind him; he quickly takes a seat to await the Spirit's arrival.

The cracking of a tree branch is heard which then comes out of the forest and lowers to the ground. There, standing on it, is a man with lower back length silver hair with two bangs on either side of his face, wearing robes with a leaf design and colored green and brown, geta sandals, holds a five foot ironwood staff with a green crystal on top held in place by what looks like tree branches, and has the greenest eyes anyone has saw. The man gets off the branch which then recedes back into the forest and walks to the Hokage in a graceful manner to where footsteps are not heard. A stone chair much like the one Sarutobi is on materializes in which the man proceeds to sit on laying the staff on his lap. All the while, the ANBU and Hokage all wonder the same thing.

"_How is he doing that with no hand signs and where is his chakra?"_

The man speaks up "I sense your shocked and confused state of how I do what I do but that will have to remain a secret for now. Hokage-sama, you may begin asking questions."

Sarutobi clears his throat "First off, I want to thank you for protecting us and giving us the chance to grow stronger and improve relations with other countries though some have become more hostile toward us due to your actions."

"You are quite welcome and I have sensed the frustration as I am connected to all things nature; we are mammals are we not so I can sense what others are thinking. If they wish to attack and forfeit their lives then so be it, the balance of life and death will continue its cycle."

Sarutobi is impressed at this man, although he looks to be only 14 years old he is quite wise for his age which brings up his next question; the one that will make Sarutobi's life complete again.

"My next question is your age. You appear to be young but have the mind of a wise man like me."

"Ah yes, my age. It might come as a shock to you but I am only 12 years old also, I would like you to meet a longtime companion of mine. Kurama, come here boy!"

A red blur shoots out of the forest and lands on the man's shoulder who then speaks.

"I am not a pet Naruto though I may seem like one due to my small stature." Kurama notices what he said "Ooops, sorry about that."

Naruto sighs then looks over to Sarutobi who is holding his chest where his heart is located and gasping for breath; using his senses Naruto notices he is having a heart attack. He quickly reacts and grabs his staff then taps the green crystal on Sarutobi's body letting a gold glow envelop the man. The ANBU watching is in awe at the sight and as quickly as the energy came, it went away but the Sarutobi sitting now was not the man they all knew.

Sarutobi starts to breathe again and notices that it is easier to do so and looks at his hands noticing they are free of wrinkles and liver spots; seeing his shocked looks Naruto creates a puddle to where he can look into. Sarutobi peers into the puddle and starts crying tears of joy as he sees his young youthful self again. His hair is once again black, his face free of blemishes and wrinkles, and the soreness in his joints gone. To the shock of everyone watching, Sarutobi gets up and hugs Naruto.

"I cannot thank you enough for giving back my youth Naruto. I always knew you were alive out there but I have to ask about the changes and how the Kyuubi is out of your body."

Naruto pats the now young again Sarutobi on the back and places him back in his seat.

"I will tell you my story of who I met but will only give you minute details but first I would like my inheritance as an issue of good faith."

Sarutobi sighs "So, I guess you know huh but you are not angry. Care to tell me why?"

Naruto smiles "You did so to protect me Ji-Ji and I thank you for that but before you ask, the answer is no I will not go back to the village yet as there is much I have to do before then."

Sarutobi nods "Wait here while I get your inheritance." He poofs out of the area and three minutes pass before he poofs back with two scrolls in his hand "These scrolls are from your mother and father you may read them at your leisure but I am saddened to say the estate was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack." Naruto takes the scrolls and puts them in his robes "Now, your story."

Naruto nods and proceeds to tell Sarutobi about what happened on when he was seven and how he met Eurydice but left a lot of details out. He also explained his training to a degree but again left most of it secret. He also explained how Kurama was manipulated to attack Konoha and that he actually was the original protector of the Land of Fire many years before Konoha existed. This fact intrigued Sarutobi to a great degree and tried to ask for more information about how he travels and lives but Naruto kept that privy as there were too many corrupt eyes and ears about. Sarutobi respected his decision to keep his secrets as he had his as well. After the long discussion, both men stood and shook hands; the stone seats dissolving back into the land.

"It was good to see you again Naruto and I hope you return to Konoha someday."

"Likewise Sarutobi-sama but again keep what was said here a secret and tell your ANBU thank you for not harming the trees they are hidden in."

Before Sarutobi could reply something dropped in front of them and then blew up in a massive fire ball; the ANBU that were protecting the Hokage looked on in horror assuming the worst. As the smoke cleared however, they notice Naruto's eyes were a brown color and a wall of stone was protecting him and the Hokage from the blast. The wall recedes and Sarutobi takes off his robe showing his battle armor.

"Damn Ji-Ji you were prepared."

Sarutobi nods "NOW WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT!"

* * *

Multiple ANBU with a blank facemask jump out of the area making Naruto confused as he didn't sense them in the vicinity but that does not deter him.

"Haven't you guys learned from the last time I decimated over 200 of your members in the forest five years ago? Now state your reason for being here or feel the wrath of Nature once again!" Naruto's eyes turn green again and energy begins to envelope him shocking Sarutobi and his ANBU guard.

A ROOT ANBU steps up "Under orders of our leader we are to take you, Naruto Uzumaki, into custody for deserting Konoha and to be wiped of your memories and retrained."

Naruto growls and starts to walk forward but is halted when another ROOT ANBU comes forward with someone in tow.

"TENTEN!" Naruto screams "YOU BASTARDS!"

"Spirit-sama!" Tenten gasps

Sarutobi attempts to walk forward but Naruto puts a hand out signaling this is his fight. Curious to see Naruto in action he signals his ANBU to surround him for protection.

"You wanted to see what I can do Hokage-sama, here is a demonstration!"

Naruto's eyes turn white as he starts levitating into the air; his hair whipping around due to the amount of energy released. The ROOT ANBU pauses in wonder as they see storm clouds approach and the rumble of thunder off in the distance. Naruto then takes his staff and raises it above his head then looks down at the ANBU before him and they all start to shake at the ominous looking figure in the air as lightning strikes the staff energizing Naruto. His body crackles with electricity with some coming out of his eyes making a scary site. In a booming voice, that is reminiscent of thunder, Naruto speaks out.

"YOU DARE HARM AN INNOCENT SOUL! LET LIGHTNING STRIKE YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING MORE!"

Naruto waves his staff downward and before the ANBU could do anything multiple, blue and white lightning erupts from the staff hitting the ones that hold Tenten hostage; their bodies turn into dust the moment the lightning hits their bodies. Naruto's eyes changed yet again to a green-blue and he waves his staff in the air dispersing the clouds and sending a light breeze to carry away the ashes of the defilers. At this point, Naruto then levitates downward and lands near Tenten whom is in the fetal position, shaking and thinking that the lightning would strike her. A tap on her shoulder makes her look up into the emerald eyes of the one she talked to earlier today.

"Rise Tenten, the threat is over, the ones who defiled the balance of life and death is gone. You are but an innocent soul with many years to live like many others here." Naruto says as he holds out his hand which Tenten grabs and is helped back up to her feet.

Sarutobi and the ANBU watched the whole ordeal in pure shock and awe as they watched a 12 year old kid systematically take out a squad of about 30 ANBU with one attack. Their thoughts are broken as Naruto and Tenten come over to them.

"Take Tenten back home where she can recover. I must get back to my home and meditate as I have used up a lot of my energy today." Naruto states with Sarutobi nodding.

"I will do as such Naruto, come Tenten let's get you home." Naruto starts to walk away at this point

"WAIT!" Tenten screams out making Naruto stop and turn to look at her "If you are the Naruto I used to know, what happened to you, what made you become what you are now."

Naruto smiles "There are things in life that sometimes cannot be explained Tenten and the journey I have taken thus far is one of those things. Nature works in mysterious ways, it will lead you down a path you wish not to take sometimes but the cycle of Nature must always take its course."

Naruto turns and starts to walk toward a tree when he is suddenly lurched forward; the culprit was Tenten hugging him and crying into his robes that smelled of the spring time rain and various flowers.

Naruto pats Tenten's head as she speaks out "Will I ever see you again, are you bound to walk the path Nature intends or will Nature lead you back to your home where you once lived?" Tenten breaks her hold and looks at Naruto who smiles

"We will see what Nature holds for the two of us Tenten but first, before I go, here is a gift to remember me by and if anyone asks about it say it was the spirits blessing."

Naruto rests his staff on the nearby tree and puts his hands together that start to glow a mixture of all the colors his eyes change to; within minutes he opens his palm and in it rests the same crystal that is on Naruto's staff. He hands it to Tenten who graciously accepts it.

"If you are ever in trouble focus your chakra into that gem and I shall appear before you. Take care Tenten and always remember to let Nature be your guide." With this Naruto picks up his staff and melds into the tree leaving behind a tearing Tenten and a more youthful Sarutobi with his ANBU; after a few minutes of silence everyone leaves the area vowing to keep what happened here a secret.

* * *

**Caverns Underneath Konoha – Moments After**

Danzo slams his working fist onto his desk slightly cracking it "Damn that Spirit ruining my plans! I WILL gain my rightful spot as Hokage if it is the last thing I do. Sarutobi thinks he has me figured out well I have just the thing that will make him say otherwise." Danzo pulls out a drawer in his desk and picks up a green crystal, one that resides on Naruto's staff "I must find out how this item works and with its hidden power maybe then I can achieve my ultimate goal." Danzo cackles as he gets up from his desk to go back into his lab to attempt to figure out the mystery behind the crystal and the Spirit's powers.

A rat scurries out of the dark corners of the room and runs along the corridors eventually finding its way out and within five minutes the rat stops in an area of the forest, sniffs around, and then scurries again to the feet of a man wearing geta sandals. It starts to squeak and squeal relaying the message to the man.

"Good, tell the others to keep my spy network up and running in the village, I want to know everything I can about Danzo and rid him of his corrupt ways. _You will pay Danzo, one way or another you will get what is coming to you._"

* * *

**Two days later – Akimichi BBQ **

All of the Konoha 11 decided to have lunch at the BBQ they have grown to love over the years as a time to reminisce about past events in their life as well as keeping up to date on how everyone was doing. Over the course of the Academy all the Konoha 11 became fast friends even though some were a grade above them like Tenten, Neji, and Lee.

Even though Sasuke's clan was massacred and Itachi ran out of Konoha, Sasuke knew something was not right with the whole situation. Itachi was a caring brother and would only kill when necessary so killing off his clan just out of the blue made no sense at all. Sakura, even though she followed Sasuke around, was quickly becoming another Tsunade. Her medical prowess was astonishing as was her discovery when she added chakra to her fists by accident during practice and demolished a training post after punching it. Hinata was a mystery to the Konoha 11 as she kept her life and training to herself but all knew not to anger her lest you get a juken in places you don't want.

"Hey Tenten where'd you get the necklace?" Sakura asks as they wait for their food

"Oh, this?" Tenten holds up the green crystal that Naruto gave two nights ago which is now incased in a wire cage and attached to said cage is a small wire. "I ended up being captured two days ago by these weird ANBU and they took me to a place where the Hokage and Spirit-sama was talking to each other. To make a long story short, the Spirit decimated the ANBU with lightning that fell from the heavens then gave me this before he left."

"You are probably one of the luckiest girls out there…what did Spirit-sama look like?" Kiba asks

"That…" Tenten pauses making everyone lean forward "…is a secret" everyone minus Tenten and Hinata, face faults

Hinata blushes remembering the day she was saved by Spirit-sama which some people notice but before we get to that, let's take a step back in time to relive that moment.

* * *

**Flashback – 4 years ago**

Naruto is meditating in a clearing of the vast forest he protects but he does not do it alone as he has the animals to help him whenever they can. While mediating some chipmunks, squirrels, and birds decides to congregate around Naruto with some perching themselves among his head and/or shoulders. Not only does meditating replenish mana and stave off hunger, it is actually a form of mental training as conjuring mana puts a great strain on the mind. Why? You try molding the elements themselves on brain power alone and see how you feel afterwards. Naruto sends his senses out a great length homing in on anything unnatural and he finds something in pain and fear but it's not an animal or tree, but a human; Naruto's eyes snap open and he shoos away the animals around his body minus Kurama then stands.

"I feel something in pain and fear Kurama but what confuses me is that it's human?"

Kurama leaps onto Naruto's shoulder "It is confusing as your animals only attack threats and right now they all are peaceful."

Naruto sighs "It seems like a Guardian's work is never done." He then melds into a tree using the roots to travel faster to the point where the sense of fear resided

A Cloud nin was holding a bundle of something in his arms laughing to himself while running "I can't believe how easy it was to capture the Hyuga heiress…and Spirit of the Forest my ass. This is too good to be true!"

As he was running he failed to notice the tree root that rose up from the ground tripping him in the process; he falls to the ground letting the bundle free from his grasp "Argh…damn tree roots!"

He stood and was about to grab the bundle again when he sensed something behind him; he grabs a kunai out of his pouch and slashes behind him. The sound of pain makes him smile. He turns around fully coming face to face with the Spirit of the Forest holding his chest as blood starts to drip out of the wound.

"Ah, it seems the Spirit of the Forest is just a young kid playing ninja…what a fucking joke!" The man punches Naruto in the face before he can react making him smash into a tree; cracks are heard as bones break. Before he can advance further Kurama jumps from his hiding spot and bites the man on the back of the leg then rips out the tendon and muscle that helps him stand; blood spurts from the wound.

"ARRGH! FUCKING FOX!"

The man screams in pain as he plummets to the forest floor but as he does he flings his kunai hoping to kill the so called spirit. Just as it was about to come in contact with Naruto's skull, a tree root erupts from the ground and catches it shocking the man.

At this point the bundle starts to stir and a young Hinata peeks her head out at what is going on and is shocked to see what looks like a child her age with a fox attempting to take down the cloud nin that captured her "_Is this the Spirit of the Forest?"_ she thinks but decides to watch how things turn out and only intervene when necessary.

Naruto begins to glow gold and within a minute all his wounds are healed; he stands up shakily and walks over to the Cloud nin.

"You actually managed to hurt me, a great feat mind you since I am connected to all things Nature. Now, mind explaining to me why you are taking this young child away from her home?"

"Fuck you kid I ain't scared of some bullshit spirit story….haha you actually want me to believe that you, a lowly child, are the protector of this forest. FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Naruto stays surprisingly calm in all of this "Such language you have I think I need to fix that."

Naruto's hand glows green and he touches the ground near the fallen nin which results in a small tree root wrapping around his head shutting his dirty mouth.

"Kurama, what should I do with this intruder who was trying to hurt an innocent soul such as the child to the right of me?"

To the shock of Hinata, the fox spoke "Meh, send a message; make him fertilizer I don't care."

Naruto nods and wills more roots to surround the man's body to the point where only his head is visible; he then wills the roots to put him upright. Naruto walks to him and slaps him across the face twice; once on either cheek.

"I think I will keep you like this, after all I believe you have some explaining to do with the Hokage of this village. Now excuse me while I talk to the child."

As Naruto walks toward Hinata the Cloud nin struggles to get free of his bonds but all anyone can hear is a bunch of MMPH's. At this point Hinata gets out of the bundle she is in and stands, peering into the emerald eyes of the Spirit.

"Hello child, may I ask your name?"

It's Hinata, Spirit-sama." She pushes her fingers together "Thank you for saving me, that man kidnapped me from my home and…and…" She starts to tear up

"Shhh it's OK, you can let it out if you wish." Hinata does just that as she hugs Naruto, crying into his robes

"How can you sound so wise when you cannot be older than me?" Hinata asks with a slight hiccup as she dries her tears

"Nature has given me the gift of something beyond your imagination but as a demonstration and a token of good will that you will keep what you saw here today secret, I will give you this." Naruto puts his hands together and a mass of colors begins to glow from them; within minutes he pulls his hands apart and in it resides a green crystal which he hands to Hinata whom graciously accepts.

"Thank you Spirit-sama, but can I get your name?"

Naruto thinks for a bit and decides it might not be best to do so yet "Not at this time Hinata, but promise me that if people ask where you got the crystal and what happened that the Spirit saved you and gave you this." Naruto points to the crystal in which Hinata nods "Good, now if you are ever in a time of need just add chakra to that crystal and I shall appear before you to help in any way I can."

Kurama trots up to Naruto "I smell a mass of people coming; I think it is time we leave."

Naruto nods and picks up Kurama "Remember what I told you Hinata and as always let Nature be your guide." He ruffles Hinata's hair making her blush and giggle then melds into the nearest tree just as Hiashi, the Hokage, and some ANBU arrive

"Hinata what…happened….here?" Hiashi starts but sees the Cloud nin in a wooden cocoon with a wooden gag with the look of fear in his eyes

"Spirit-sama saved me and gave me this gift Tou-san! Spirit-sama was very kind and gentle…he even captured this man for you to deal with!" Hinata says remembering Naruto's words

Hiashi smiles and mentally thanks the Spirit then turns to the Hokage "Hokage-sama, I doubt an interrogation is needed to see this man is guilty; may I do the honors and dispose of him?"

"No, I say we interrogate him to see who this Spirit is, I hate being misinformed about things." Sarutobi responds back but Hinata surprises them all

"NO! Spirit-sama gave me this green thing as a token of good faith that I do not reveal what I saw. I say we honor that and let it be; who knows what would happen if we anger the Spirit."

Hiashi sighs and goes up to Hinata and picks her up "I have to agree Sarutobi-sama, I think it would not be wise for the Spirit's secrets to be revealed."

Sarutobi thinks for a bit then realizes that if not for this spirit than he would have never regained his power and brought strength back to Konoha and the Land of Fire; from this he makes his decision.

"In light of recent events I agree to this. Cloud may be mad that their nin does not come back but I believe the Spirit in this forest will do their job to protect us. Take Hinata home while we clean up here."

Hiashi nods "Hai, Hokage-sama and thank you." He walks back to the compound with Hinata on his shoulder

Once they were out of earshot, Sarutobi gave the signal to execute in which one ANBU took his katana and beheaded the man, another was about to do a fire jutsu to turn the man into ashes when an angelic voice spoke out.

"_I advise not setting fires in my forest; I will take care of his body, you may watch if you like?"_ Nobody moves from the vicinity partly in fear and partly in wonder of what will happen "_Very well…it seems you wish to watch."_

The cocoon holding the now beheaded Cloud nin constricts tightly resulting in the sickening sounds of bones being broken; also due to the pressure, blood shoots out of the neck hole. The roots then drag the body under the earth while another root erupts from the ground doing the same thing to the head. Sarutobi and the ANBU are visually shaken at what transpired but quickly wave it off as they have seen worse.

Sarutobi and the ANBU bow "Thank you Spirit-sama." They all chorus together

"_You are most welcome Hokage-sama and ANBU-sans."_

Sarutobi and the ANBU soon leave the area happy that they have the Spirit on their side.

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Back in the BBQ Restaurant**

"May I inquire why you are blushing?" Shino states

"Ano, I am just remembering how Spirit-sama saved me four years ago when I was kidnapped by Cloud nin." Hinata reaches into her pocket and pulls out another green gem "Spirit gave me one as well Tenten; it seems you are not the only blessed one."

Shikamaru adds his two cents "This is all troublesome, of course the Spirit would be a chick magnet." Everyone bursts out laughing at this statement while Hinata and Tenten blush knowing what he looks like

"Tch, I just hope we all meet this Spirit someday hell if the Spirit has a physical form I would not mind to have them for a Hokage." Sasuke speaks up

"The spirit is a thing of YOUTH!" Lee shouts with everyone cringing and replying at the same time

"SHUT-UP LEE!"

"FOOD'S HERE!" Chouji replies making everyone start to salivate at the thought of the amazing food that the Akimichi's cook

"Fate is what will bring the Spirit to us." Neji decides to chime in but Tenten quips with a response only Naruto would use

"Not fate Neji, Nature is what guides us all and sometimes it is Nature who will take us down a path we wish not to take."

Everyone looks at Tenten with a confused look on their face but they soon disregard it at the thought of food filling their empty stomachs after a long morning of training.


	4. Mystery of the Crystals

**AN: **Edited

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD – **jutsu

**Chapter 4: Mystery of the Crystals**

* * *

The sound of items being pushed off a desk is heard and then crash to the floor below. An irritated growl and roar of anger is heard which is followed by the sound of something being picked up and crashing into the nearby wall breaking into pieces; it was the desk the items used to be currently on. Who can be having a temper tantrum at this point in time? The simple answer is one man hell-bent on getting his way, his title, his dream; Danzo Shimura.

"GRAHH! I have been at this for two weeks now and have not found a damn thing about what makes this crystal tick! What is its secret, I must find out, I must have the Spirits power!" Danzo soon goes into an insane giggle but it soon stops as the door to the lab opens

"Danzo-sama, is there anything I can do to help?" Sai asks emotionlessly though is slightly worried about his master

"_Ah, Sai; my most loyal agent._" Danzo smirks then takes a deep breath "Yes actually, I want you to see what you can find out about the Spirit that wanders our wood's powers. Search the library, spy on him, do anything to get me my damn information."

"Hai sir, anything else?" Danzo thinks for a moment then shakes his head

"No, you are dismissed." Sai bows and leaves his master to his own fruition

Sai exits the ROOT base and looks around to make sure nobody is coming then starts drawing on a scroll and moments later a mass of mice and gophers made of ink emerge; **Super Beast Imitation Drawing** is whispered by Sai. The animals stand at attention waiting for orders in which he gives. He tells them to scour the forest in search of the Spirit and his mysterious powers as well as anything odd in the forest; hearing this the animals leave to do their bidding. While this was going on Sai decided to head to the library to search for something that will help his master to discover the crystal's powers or inner workings; in fact, that is where he decided to start.

As Sai enters the library, he goes to the section of where the information on the Hokage would reside as he remembered the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, having a green crystal like the one Danzo has in his possession as well as having the moukton bloodline in which the Spirit somehow has. Sai soon finds the book he is looking for and finds a seat, sits down, opens the book and starts to search for answers.

"_Hmm, battle between Madara and himself, creating the forest surrounding us, First Hokage's Necklace…ahh here we go."_ Sai starts reading to himself about said necklace

"_Hashirama's Necklace is said to be worth three mountains containing gold mines and has been passed down from Senju to Senju over the years; it is because of this that it is said to be cursed. The first inheritor was Tsunade Senju, Hashirama's granddaughter, who then passed it on to her brother Nawaki and then her lover Dan during the Second Shinobi War. Sadly, she hoped that this necklace would help them achieve Hokage status but instead they died soon after acquiring it. Tsunade has supposedly kept this necklace for herself since then as she believed in the curse and soon lost faith in those who want to become Hokage."_

Sai looks up from his readings interested at what he has found thus far; he continues.

"_The abilities of this necklace are amazing to say the least as it has the ability to control jinchuriki as well as the tailed beasts. Not only that, it seemed to respond to chakra of the user enhancing the jutsu said person performs; it is possible that this is the reason Hashirama was able to create Konoha's forest."_

Sai stops reading and thinks to himself about what is known about the Spirit thus far from stories passed around. From the ANBU that met the Spirit five years ago told people of its Moukton like powers, spying on Tenten and the Hokage he learned that the Spirit can heal nature as well which produces a gold glow. Besides this information nothing else was known as the ones who dared attack its forest never came back alive; it was frustrating to say the least but at least he had some information to give to Danzo. As he was about to get up and leave, one of his mice scurried towards Sai whom took out a scroll and put it on the floor in which the rat went on and melted into the paper creating words.

"_Half man, half horse creature found in the forest as well as what looked to be a face of a female sticking out of a tree. Still searching to find the Spirit who resides in the forest, end report."_ Sai reads to himself and decides to contact the librarian seeing if she knows anything about this strange creature.

"Hello, may I help with something?" The librarian, a female who is quite old with short gray hair wearing a white kimono, asks seeing Sai walk up to the front desk.

Sai nods "Yes, do you know anything about a half man, half horse creature?"

The librarian hums in thought then shouts out in remembrance "Ah, yes! I remember a while back to a story my mother used to tell me. She talked of strange creatures in the woods like the one you described; she also told me that she met one of these beings but I didn't believe it. The creature is called a centaur but that, among other various creatures, are all based on ancient myth."

"Interesting" Sai responds back "Can you point me in the right direction librarian-san?"

"Why yes sonny, the books you are looking for are to the right and back of where you were before." Said nods and starts heading that way "What you read might surprise you, hence why they are all myth." The librarian adds before going back to stamping books or articling new scrolls that came in

* * *

**Konoha Forest – moments before**

Naruto was wondering the forest this fine afternoon searching for anything other than the normal animals, leaves and trees. Kurama, perched on Naruto's shoulder, felt his boredom and couldn't agree more. Being a Guardian was fun work but having to stay in the shadows thus living in the forest got boring after seeing the same thing day in and day out.

There were fun times to be had once in a while as bandit camps decided to plant themselves inside the forest or the enemies of Konoha, Iwa, Cloud, and Oto, tried to amass a small attack force to gather information; too bad they didn't believe the stories and decided to attack the animals for food or cut down trees for firewood. Just as Naruto was about to give up and head back home to tend to his garden, he spotted something munching on apples that have fallen out of the tree; it was a half human, half horse.

"Kurama, is that what I think it is?" Naruto stops and rubs his eyes thinking it's a dream

"Yes, it is what you think it is Naruto; a centaur is standing before your very eyes."

"But…I thought those were myth?" Kurama gives Naruto a weird look which he catches "What? I snuck into the library before my life turned around at the tender age of seven and read about Greek mythology; interesting topic mind you."

"You may come out now Guardian of the Forest." The centaur states sniffing the air "I smell Eurydice within you, care to tell me why?"

Naruto steps out from the tree he was behind and looks towards the tan human half with black curly hair and the black horse half with a flowing tail the same color as the body.

"Greetings Centaur-sama, my name is Naruto, the Guardian of this forest, and to answer your question about Eurydice; she merged with me when I was seven years old as she sensed my depression over the events that transpired that day. I see Nature has been kind to you, though to be honest I thought all centaurs were myth."

"Pholus is my name great Guardian and I believe that Eurydice was supposed to be a myth as well seeming that she was a Dryad." He picks up an apple with his hand and bites into it, the juices flowing down his chin

Naruto face-palms "Wow, I cannot believe I forgot about that, sorry Eurydice. Anyway, what brings you here Pholus?"

"Before we begin." He trots over to Naruto and whispers into his ear "I feel we are being watched by something that is not of Nature."

Naruto closes his eyes and puts a hand down on the forest floor sending a pulse of mana out; among the animals that were supposed to be underground there were some anomalies.

"It seems your right Pholus may we take this somewhere more secure?"

Pholus whinnies "We may great Guardian; please follow me to my humble adobe."

Naruto followed behind the centaur but added mana to himself so that he would be invisible to whomever was watching; it was a smart thing to do as one of Sai's mice scurried to where Pholus and Naruto were moments before only seeing the retreating centaur.

* * *

**Back with Sai at the Library**

Sai just got done reading about the centaurs and was impressed to say the least but it still did not solve his problem of how to possible lure the Spirit out of hiding. As Sai found out from reading, a Centaur was a peaceful creature of the forest that stayed hidden and enjoyed eating various fruits and reminiscing with other wildlife; very rarely did they take up arms and fight for their brethren. He was about to pack up and head back to report to Danzo as it has already been a couple hours but he remembers about the lady in the tree. Sai quickly closes the book on Centaurs and puts it back on the shelf then finds a book on all Greek Mythology; what Greek is Sai did not know but he hoped this book would solve his questions. After 15 minutes of searching he comes across a section about Dryads whom were the Nature spirits that guarded the forest.

"_Finally! This might just be the thing I need to look into…hmm let's see what treasures are to be had."_

Sai starts to read about the creatures and again he was impressed with the content but tried to tell himself these creatures cannot exist but the thought of his beast clone seeing one squashed those thoughts.

"_A Dryad, or Tree Nymph, was nature spirits who took the form of beautiful women and was believed to live as long as the trees they inhabited. _**(1) **_There were two types of Dryads however, a hamadryad who was attached to their home or tree. It is rumored that trees bloom as these creatures are born. The second type is ones that roam the forest protecting it from harm; they are connected with everything Nature and are rumored to have a strange power. _**(2)"**

Sai looks up to take a break from reading and take all the information in and realizes that the woman in the tree was a possible hamadryad whereas their Spirit was one to roam the forest for what seemed like eternity protecting the forest with their power.

"The female end would explain the angelic voice people hear." Sai mumbles aloud as he skips to the part about famous Dryads

Sai read over the tale of Eurydice of how she was married to a man named Orpheus but a satyr, like demons of the time, pursued her making her step on a viper thus ending her life.

"…_Orpheus, after finding this out played and sang mournful tunes which made other nymphs and such join in on the mourning; eventually these creatures told Orpheus to go to the Underworld and rescue her._ _The stories after this vary, some say she was freed and some say she never left the Underworld." _**(2) **

Sai read that and many other tales on famous Dryads but the one about Eurydice intrigued him to no end; he decided that enough was enough and had to report to Danzo lest he get punished. He gets up, puts the book away and dismisses his clones while heading back to base to inform Danzo on his progress over the last four, close to five hours.

* * *

**Back with Naruto and Pholus **

Naruto followed Pholus to his adobe and was offered something to eat which he kindly rejected but said that he would like some herbal tea; as he was doing this, Naruto thought about what his spy network has told him about Danzo worried him.

First off is how he got the crystal in the first place and what would happen if he would somehow happen to find out how to work it. Before he could contemplate further, Pholus returns and sets a cup of tea in front of Naruto who accepts it graciously. Pholus sits down like any horse does and watches Naruto sip his tea whom smiles at the delightfully sweet yet minty taste; Naruto sets the cup down on the table in front of him which is chiseled out of the stone that makes up the cave they're in.

"I sense an inner turmoil within you young Guardian." Pholus cocks his head to the right in confusion "What is troubling you child?"

Naruto sighs as he takes another sip of his tea then holds the cup in his hands "I have a spy network set up in Konoha in which I used to live until the age of seven; I think you can sense why." Pholus nods "Anyway, this spy network of mine has informed me of a man by the name of Danzo who sabotaged my life and made it a living hell; thankfully Nature took its course and aided me."

"Get on with the point Guardian-sama, we haven't all day as you have your duty and I have mine." Pholus states earning a sweat drop from Naruto who laughs nervously

"Sorry, anyway back to the point." Naruto narrows his eyes and downs his tea in one go then setting the cup on the table "This Danzo managed to get a crystal like the one I made for my staff and gave to two others whom I trust dearly; I won't go into details. As you might know, this crystal stores mana and acts as a beacon for me as the people who have them just add what they call chakra to it and I come to their aid."

Pholus eyes widen "That is complex and something Eurydice did not manage to come up with but I think she was working toward it as making mana is not an easy task. But, you said you only made three…so how did he get the other unless."

Naruto finishes for him "Unless there was protectors of this forest before and…wait, Kurama who made this forest?"

Kurama jumped off Naruto's shoulder and laid down wrapping his tails around his body "Hashirama Senju created this forest after he helped build Konoha; coincidently he had a crystal like yours hung around his neck at all times. It seemed to be drawn to his chakra which probably explains his high affinity toward Moukton."

Pholus gasps "You may not figure I am as old as I am Guardian-sama, but I lived during his reign and I remember him feeling sorry for clearing the land to make place for his village; as a gift he reforested this area. All of us that guarded the forest were happy for this as it showed his dedication to nature and its inhabitants."

Naruto is intrigued by this and asks the ultimate question "How did he acquire said crystal and was there more than one? I know he guarded the Land of Fire as it was his duty as Hokage."

Pholus ponders while Kurama dozes off "Hmm, it is rumored he made more than one; one for him and one for his wife Mito as Kurama was sealed into her. That crystal can control bijuu you know."

Naruto sits there in a daze "_Rumored to have made more than one…control bijuu…oh this is not good at all. If those crystals fall into the wrong hands I can only imagine what would happen."_ Naruto breaks from his daze and asks another question "This might be a stretch but are there other guardians in this world?"

Kurama decides to speak up "We nine bijuu were the original protectors once our father, the Sage of Six Paths, separated us from the Juubi. All of us took a section of the nations which means that the other jinchuriki could be the protectors of the area they are in."

Naruto puts his hands in his face and takes a deep sigh and thinks over what he must do to create harmony in this world, to create peace per say; the job at hand would be massive but to do so would need traveling rights and learning the lay of the land. Sitting in this forest would not do at all so he had to go back to the one place he dreaded to go back to as long as Danzo and the Civilian Council was still in power; his home of Konoha. It was a longshot, but if what Kurama said was true than Naruto knew he had to act fast.

"Something troubling you Guardian-sama?" Pholus worriedly states

Naruto nods and looks at him with sad eyes "I must return to the home that scorned me but this means I must present myself to others as the plan I have to bring balance back into this world is a massive undertaking. The problem lay with me, the Guardian of this vast land; if I leave Nature is open for attack and it would break my heart to see such a thing done."

Pholus trots over to Naruto after getting up and pats his shoulder "We are a peaceful creature and are known as such to those that have been lucky enough to see us but when it comes to our territory we would gladly take up arms and defend it. Do not worry young Guardian, natures' path has many twists and turns as you are quickly finding out and eventually all will come together as one. It might take years; it might take millennium, who knows. This nation has not seen balance in many, many years and I believe you have been chosen for this task Naruto."

Naruto sighs and starts crying "But why me, what makes me different than the past guardians? Is it because I am related to the Senju or was it the hate I felt towards the village in which I lived yet still wanting to protect it?"

Kurama wakes up and leaps into Naruto's arms that scratches his ears then speaks "You are at a crossroads in your path just like father was in his youth; what path you choose can either bring about a new era of peace or bring about an era of utter chaos.

"But why me!" Naruto shutters "I am just but a twelve year old kid with this big burden on my shoulders and the weight keeps on getting heavier and never letting up."

Pholus decides to intervene "Maybe you are like the Sage of Six Paths, maybe you are his reincarnate? Tell me Kurama, was father scorned early in life after accessing his chakra? Was the crossroads in life his choice to wander the nations to show others his skill and make peace in the world? "

Kurama nods "Yes, father was all of those things and it shows in Naruto here. Though he may not have the Rinnegan like he did, he does have a power that is very close to it. Like the Rinnegan, Naruto has access to all the elements plus the fact that he can either create new life or destroy it."

Naruto hearing this becomes confused and begins trying to process it all but fails to do so as he gets a massive headache. He picks up Kurama and sets him down on the couch then stands and walks out of the cave to get some fresh air. Kurama attempts to run after him but Pholus puts a hand on him shaking his head signaling that this is Naruto's battle, one that he must figure out on his own.

Naruto leaned on a tree rubbing his fingers along the ornate carvings that line his staff still coming to copes with his burden and that the essence of the Sage, the bijuu's father, rests inside him in some way. As he was about to sit down and meditate he feels a tug on his body then vanishes with a flash of green light alarming Kurama and Pholus whom run outside to see Naruto gone.

"Where'd Guardian-sama go?" Pholus asks

Kurama, who is still linked to Naruto's mind, which means seeing what he sees, concentrates then gasps in shock at where he is.

"This is not good at all, it seems that Nature has fell a tree in Naruto's path and he will have to reveal himself sooner than he hoped. This is a job he will not be able to do on his own I'm afraid; our Guardian might be no more."

"I see…then it's time to make the people know that if you harm our guardian then you face all of Nature's forces. Come Kurama, I must don my armor and call the others; it will be a most glorious site to see us go into battle once again don't you agree?"

Kurama smirks "Yes, I couldn't agree more Pholus, I couldn't agree more."

Both rush back into the cave to get ready for what is to come.

* * *

**Caverns of Konoha – shortly before Naruto disappeared**

"So, you are saying that all I have to do is add chakra to this crystal and the guardian shall appear before me? And that you are basing this all on assumption and myths based on what the Greeks said?" Danzo asks glaring at Sai whom nods

"Yes Danzo-sama, I came to this conclusion after many hours of study; if this works then your plan will come into fruition."

Danzo smiles at this "Well then, I guess it's time to meet our guardian then. Stand guard men!" Danzo yells to his many guards then gathers chakra and pushes it into the crystal which begins to glow a bright jade green.

Soon a flash of green envelops the area and what follows is an aura of pure bliss, an aura of peace and tranquility; the flash soon dies down to reveal Naruto in all his glory. Everyone stares at the figure of the Guardian whom is taking in his surroundings, what Naruto sees is not good.

"_Of all the times Danzo had to figure out the crystal…sometimes I curse Nature and the course she leads me on."_ He sighs

One ROOT ANBU speaks up "Is this a fucking joke! The guardian is nothing but a kid…what shall we do Danzo-sama?"

"Take him to the holding cell where we will soon mold him into our own weapon; we will get what is ours, Sarutobi won't know what hit him!" Danzo laughs at the end

Just as the mass of ROOT was converging on Naruto, Kurama's voice spoke up in his head "_Naruto, do not worry about the situation you're in…OK scratch that you can worry a bit as you might not make it out alive. Anyway, hold out as long as you can, Nature's forces are on its way. Pholus is gathering them as we speak and we will be there soon."_ The link ends just as the ROOT forces were about to grab Naruto

"Any last words great Spirit." Danzo spits

Naruto grasps his staff with both hands and raises it into the air gathering energy as he does so "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

With this he slams the staff onto the ground which sends a shockwave of dense air outward from where Naruto stood. Multiple ANBU are thrown about the room, some landing on top of one another, some hitting the wall and dying from a snapped neck, others stuck to the floor with chakra. A fight was about to break out and all of Konoha would come to fear Nature's fury.

* * *

**At the Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi is currently doing paperwork which is something he has grown to hate over the years and like so many kage before him, wanted a break from it. The weeks have passed since Naruto gave back his youth and everyone was happy to see that the Spirit helped out a most kindred soul; the village was happy to have a young Hokage in office again though his age stayed the same much to their ire. As Sarutobi reflected upon the weeks something shook his office and began to wonder what in Kami's name was going on; just as he was about to get up a sound of a horn blares through the air followed by the various sounds of animals and, strangely enough, human. The hidden ANBU quickly surround the Hokage looking for an answer; he simply replied:

"Nature's Guardian has been taken from his home and now Nature is fighting back."

The ANBU all look toward each other in slight wonder of what was to come.

* * *

**In the Forest - moments before**

Pholus, dressed in Greek style battle gear with shield and spear attached to his back, is with Kurama in a clearing of a forest which has an altar in it; it is reminiscent of the one Naruto placed his hands upon when he was seven years old. The sun shone upon its pearl white color illuminating the object resting on said altar; it was a horn made out of an antler which had ornate designs of battle on it.

Pholus walks up the horn and picks it up "Mother Nature heed my call, our Guardian has been taken, let Nature rise while its enemies fall!"

He shouts then blows the horn making a deep baritone sound for all of Konoha to hear; soon the sound of people rushing to the site are heard.

Within five minutes, various Dryads, Centaurs, Fairies, and Elves dressed in battle gear amass at the sight; Kurama is astonished at the amount of support for Naruto, their Guardian. He estimates the force at well over 600.

The place goes silent as Pholus raises his hand "Brothers and Sisters of the Forest you have heeded my call for battle for our budding Guardian. Moments before he was taken away he found me and began feeling the crossroads in life that Nature intends; he got information to help him choose which path to take but with our help, may he choose the right path!"

Cheers and growls are heard at the speech thus far.

"Will we let our Guardian perish at the hand of those who wish to defile the balance that is life and death and the balance that is nature?!"

"NO!" The army growls and yells

"WELL THEN MY FRIENDS…FOR NARUTO, THE MORI NO SHUGO-SHA!"


	5. Nature's Wrath

**AN: **All I can say is wow. I honestly thought this idea of mine would not work out that great but I was proved wrong with how many have already followed or favorite this not to mention the amount of reviews telling me to continue. Speaking of which, I will now answer some here as they bring up valid points. Edited.

**NeoJubiSannin1870:** I will not be doing a harem in this story and it will be a strict Naruto Tenten. Yes, I have it where Hinata likes the Spirit aka Naruto but I have a special use for Hinata in this story.

**Guest:** Although your reviews are not up yet, I did get them via email. Yes, Danzo is an idiot he toyed with Nature and now he will pay. As for lemons, I usually do not have them in my story but I feel that one will be needed; the problem is I don't know how to write one. This in mind I would like for someone to write it for me and yes I give credit when credit is due.

To the other reviewers, I thank you for your continued support and as such I have put up another chapter; happy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD – **jutsu

**Chapter 5: Nature's Wrath**

* * *

A war cry erupts from the forest which all of Konoha hears making them stand guard. Most were wondering if they angered the Spirit and now Nature was taking its revenge while others thought that the Spirit was turning on them and it has come to reclaim its land. Panic was on the streets while its Shinobi stood guard along the walls ready for a fight; multiple figures, strange creatures I should say, could be seen running out of the woods advancing towards them at a quick pace. Sweat rolled down people's brows, gulps were heard as people feared for their life, fists clenched around their kunai and other various weapons. As they were about to attack the incoming force of Nature the sound of their beloved Hokage was heard on the loudspeaker.

"Do not attack what is about to come, someone in this village took the Spirit and now Nature is fighting to reclaim it. Put down your arms and open the gates, let Nature take its course. If you wish to join them then so be it, if not prepare to treat the wounded. Hokage out!"

Kakashi, who was the leader of his squadron, yelled out "You heard the Hokage, let em' through!"

Izumo and Kotetsu quickly open the gates and just in time too as various creatures trampled in. There were centaurs dressed in red and gold Greek armor with a shield and spear matching said armor; the helmet they wore made it were only the eyes and mouth could be seen. There were various Dryads who looked like plants and the trees themselves but as to what they could do were unknown. There were fairies, small little creatures that floated in the air; they looked peaceful and were as such but they also had a dark side; get what they want and they will be your best friend, piss them off and you will see why they are nicknamed hellions. The most interesting of the group were the elves; there was a mix of both male and female and were human to extent if you could get past the pointy ears and sheer beauty the female's possessed. Their armor was a green brown color with chainmail underneath; it covered their chest, hands and forearm, legs, and feet as well as the head. The helmet only allowed you to see the piercing greenish blue of their eyes and part of the mouth. As for weaponry they had an elven scimitar attached to their side and an elven bow and quiver attached to their back filled with various arrows.

The Shinobi side looked in awe at the sheer size of the force not to mention their weaponry and armor; broken from their shock by another war cry, some jumped from the wall and decided to fight for their Spirit in the woods while others rendevouzed near the hospital getting ready for an influx of patients. War was about to start in the Village Hidden in the Leaf and it was all over one person's desire to acquire the power so that he could achieve his rightful spot on top; Danzo should have known that Nature was not to be trifled with. Kurama, who was on Pholus's back, closed his eyes and contacted Naruto to make an entrance for them and soon after a section of the town center collapsed in on itself making a tunnel for the forces of Nature as well as countless Shinobi to enter the domain that is ROOT.

* * *

**Caverns of Konoha before Nature's Forces get to Konoha**

Danzo looks on in shock at what just transpired; with one slam of his staff on the ground the Spirit managed to take out some of his forces while making enough room for him to attack. Seeing that the Spirit was distracted he tried to escape; too bad that Naruto sensed his emotions and he was soon planted to the ground as the ground under him liquefied making him sink into it. The area hardened around him just after his shoulders went under; all that was visible was his head.

"_Glad that is over with…now to deal with the others."_

Naruto turns and ganders over the groaning ANBU who shakily get up and pull out their katana's getting into a stance while others go through various hand signs ready to launch their respective jutsu.

Naruto gets in a bojutsu stance and yells his decree "I may not make it out alive today but if I so die on this very spot then I have done so with honor and will move on to the heavens with great tranquility. Come, face what is all Nature!"

The ANBU making the hand signs all stop at the same time and launch their jutsu; it contained all the five elements, nobody would come out alive.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet" **A large condensed stream of fire shot out

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" **A fierce gale of wind bolstered the fire bullet turning the color from orange to white hot

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" **A massive torrent of water shaped like a dragon shoots forward

"**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder"** Electric shoots out of the ANBU's hands which electrifies the water dragon

"**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall"** The ANBU spews out a bunch of mud which then raises into the air after the other four elements shoot toward their target; the wall protected themselves from the soon to come blast

Naruto, seeing the attacks come his way at first is afraid for his life then smirks as his eyes turn brown and he sinks below the ground just as the attacks collide and create a massive explosion; unfortunately for Naruto the blast was massive enough to reach him below the ground as it made a massive crater. He was now littered with various cuts that started to bleed; he knew it was not the time to heal. The Earth Wall recedes and to the shock of the ANBU Naruto raises from the ground staff in tow getting back into his stance; he knew that charging in was the wrong tactic.

The leader of the ANBU nod and all rush in hoping to chop the Spirit into tiny bite size pieces; one gets close and attempts a slash. Naruto blocks this with his staff then kicks out to his right landing his foot in the stomach of the one attempting to decapitate him. He then pushes his staff forward making the ANBU he blocked tumble; Naruto then bashes the butt end of the staff on his chin making him rise into the air then finishes with a punch to the gut making him slam into the nearby wall.

Naruto spins around dodging incoming swipes of the katana and blocking some with his staff. He jumps back to give himself room and his eyes change to red and he holds out his free arm, his left, and shoots a fireball towards an ANBU; the target is too shocked to move and is vaporized then and there.

"What the fuck was that!" Screams an ANBU near the door

"Hell if I know…sound the alarm we need help." Another shouts as the other runs out to do his job…soon horns blare in the base

"_Well shit, my life just got harder." _Naruto trips an ANBU with his staff and was about to finish him off with a blow to the head when the ANBU he sent into the wall slashes him across the back with the katana. "ARRGH!" Naruto screams as he tumbles forward earning a slash from another ANBU in front of him; this injury went across his chest

Bleeding from two major slash wounds Naruto used his staff for support and was about to launch a massive mana attack when he hears Kurama's voice.

"_We are here Naruto and need an entrance, please hurry."_

Naruto mentally nods then closes his eyes and sits on his knees, setting his staff on his legs; the ANBU charging him pause in wonder why he is giving up.

"Heh, looks like the kid gave up. Made our job a lot easier." The cocky ANBU states and starts to walk up to Naruto intent on beheading him

The leader, sensing a trap and something in the air yells out to him "NO DON'T GO NEAR…"

He cannot finish as Naruto snaps open his eyes, one is brown and the other is white, and smirks an evil smirk then a massive wave of earthen energy which is light brown in color and electrical energy which is white in color shoot out of his body instantly electrocuting the cocky ANBU in front of him.

"_This is going to take a lot out of me but I have no choice. Eurydice, Nature, please be my guide and keep me safe this day."_

Naruto stands up, arms out to the sides, and concentrates his energy into the respected sides of his body; the lightning he concentrates left as that is where his white eye is located and the earthen energy right. "To think I would be pushed this far to use mana constructs; you will perish here today I can guarantee that."

The ANBU try to move forward but the energy surrounding Naruto is too dense and they all watch in horror of what was about to take place.

"Earth and Lightening heed my call, I am an injured guardian in need of help, I call upon thee Zeus and Gaea to give me the strength to topple all!"

Naruto slams his staff down on the ground which starts to rumble while he shoots a bolt of electricity out of his left hand. Within seconds an electrified being that looks like the Greek god Zeus appears to Naruto's left while an earthen construct grows out of the ground which takes the female form of Gaea, the Greek God of Earth. Naruto mentally sends the instruction to collapse the roof above them to let the others in; she does so as the other ANBU from the base charge in; the battle of Nature was about to escalate.

* * *

Naruto smiles at the sound of a war cry and stops channeling his mana making him fall to his knees and breath heavy; he coughs violently which produces blood, a sign of overuse of mana.

The spirits of the God and Goddess look toward Naruto in concern but he waves them off "Go my spirits destroy all in your wake I will catch up shortly."

The gods nod and enter the fray beating back the seemingly endless swarm of ANBU; Danzo can only watch all this happening in shock thinking that this power should be his and his only.

Naruto sees Pholus and the others come in. Pholus signals for the others to continue to battle while he takes care of Naruto; nodding, everyone rushes into the fray and soon clashing metal can be heard as well as the screams of the injured and dying.

"Naruto-sama you are injured, do you need assistance?" Pholus asks earning a shake of the head from Naruto

"No, Pholus I can take care of myself." Naruto responds back but as he attempts to stand he falls back on his knees and coughing again but this time more blood comes out than before

Kurama gasps "Naruto, you need to stop your concentration to your constructs if you don't you can very well die from mana exhaustion."

Naruto wanted to argue with Kurama but his vision was starting to go blurry and he knew that if he did not stop his concentration he would meet Kami soon; this in mind he makes his constructs disappear. Gaea left in a swirl of dust which clouded the area leaving many ROOT ANBU unable to see; Zeus left in a violent burst of electricity which fried any ANBU within 5 feet of him.

Pholus was about to grab Naruto to help him up on his back when suddenly an ANBU that crashed into the wall before Nature's forces came ran up, kunai in hand, in an attempt to impale Naruto in the neck. Pholus took a swipe with his spear which the ANBU ducked under then thrust forward ready to kill the Spirit of the Forest; he was almost there when he dropped to the floor dead, an arrow courteous of one of the elven planted itself in his skull. Two inches, that is how close the ANBU was, two minute inches.

Seeing no time to waste, Pholus lifts Naruto up to his back which he straddles and hangs onto Pholus's torso for support; after Naruto was settled Kurama leapt onto his shoulder. Kurama nods to Pholus who then charges forward into battle to help his brethren in arms.

* * *

**At the Battle**

The elves pull back on the drawstring of the bows and release letting a rain of arrows loose onto the incoming ANBU; some manage to dodge while others aren't so lucky and instantly drop to the floor in a bloody mess as arrows pierce various parts of their body. The elves grab their scimitars and rush forward using their river like grace to dance in-between sword slashes, punches, and kicks then finish with a stab to the heart to their target. They continue to dance as other elves launch arrows towards ANBU intent on striking down allies; their aim never falters as they have mastered the bow and arrow to a great degree.

The centaurs are the most brutal of fighters even though they are technically a peaceful creature; they get slashed or stabbed, they disregard the pain and either impale the offenders head with their spear or stomp on them mercilessly with their hooves.

"Phalanx formation!" the leader of the Centaurs yell and the ones close by get in said formation.

Shields raised high and spears pointed outward, the centaur now resemble a wall of spikes which shakes the ANBU to their core but the leader of his squad shows no fear in the face of death.

"TO ARMS MEN…DO NOT FEAR THE REAPER! CHARGE!"

A war cry initiates from said squad and they rush in with katana intent on breaking the formation; some stay back and launch various jutsu for support. Just as the ANBU was about to strike the squad behind them launch a flurry of jutsu.

"**Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique!" **A flurry of fireballs descend on the centaurs and surrounding creatures of the forest

"**Wind Release Great Breakthrough!" **The wind bolsters the strength of the fireballs making them fly faster and hotter

"**Earth Release: Earth Flow Spear!" **ANBU stomp the ground and concentrate their attack on the phalanx formation and the elves firing arrows behind them; some centaurs get impaled and fall to the ground seriously injured while some are nicked but amazingly none perish but that is not the same for the elven. Some of the elves are caught off guard and impaled through the chest coughing out blood before they die where others attempt to dodge but still get injured after the attack grazes their body.

The fireballs come down next but they never reach their target as the attacks hit a barrier and disappear into it; the centaurs see their chance as the ANBU are now confused and distracted. They rush in, phalanx position still going strong and impale any who stand in their wake; blood now flows like a river in the base.

The fairies, now that is a sight to see them fight. The ANBU that attempted to cleave them in two became frustrated that they wouldn't stay still and treated the whole battle like a game.

"Stay still you insect!" an ANBU screams out swiping his katana back and forth trying to hit the little shit

In a childish voice "You missed me, you missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" the fairy giggles like a little girl enraging the ANBU making him charge forward

The katana swipes down and the ANBU becomes shocked as this floating little girl with wings swiped it aside then got in his face to where he sees the cute yellow eyes and smiling face; that cute face becomes one of shock as the eyes turn red, the smile turns not so cute as razor sharp teeth form, and the hands turn into claws.

"W-what the actual fuck!" The ANBU stutters out and attempted to retreat but failed to do so as the fairy made her move

The fairy rakes her claws across the ANBU's face making him scream but then chokes as she flies into his mouth and down his esophagus then into his stomach. A muffled giggle is heard from inside then the ANBU screams in pain as the fairy proceeds to bite and claw her way out of his body; within a minute the lower half of the ANBU's body is now in shreds and the fairy leaves the body in a bloody mess. Before leaving to help the others she proceeds to kiss the ANBU's corpse on the lips while saying in a demonic sing-song voice "Now you gotta kiss me!"

Lastly were the Dryads, although they don't look like much and that they are away from their forest they can still do damage in many ways. There is something about their forest like body some don't know; they grow seeds of various plants on them and can use said seeds in combat. Add a little mana and voila! You got weapons on your hand. They created rose whips, swords from the seed of a tree, and other various items but the most sadistic way of killing the ANBU was when they managed to throw some seeds into their mouth which they choked on but swallowed. Within seconds of reaching the stomach, vines exploded from their body turning them into a pin-cushion but the vines did not stop there; they impaled other nearby ANBU as well. All in all the battle was very bloody and very intense; the Shinobi helped wherever they could but could not shake the fact that Nature creates some sadistic creatures.

* * *

**With Naruto and Pholus moments before the Fireballs Strike the Centaurs**

Pholus strikes down an ANBU attempting to get at him and Naruto then mule kicks another in the face caving it in; the ANBU dies before he hits the ground in a bloody mess. Naruto breathes heavily as he is still exhausted from creating two constructs that only saw battle for 10 minutes; although exhausted he still had his staff and used it to bash skulls in whenever he had the chance.

As Pholus went around the battlefield striking down any in his wake Naruto suddenly hears the shout of jutsu and looks over to see the centaur about to become extra crispy; against better judgment he makes his eyes green eyes glow and creates a barrier over them and holds it until the fireballs dissipate. Doing this though makes him grab his head as it starts to pound then leans over and spews out a massive amount of blood.

"Dammit Naruto! I told you not to use any more mana, do you want to die out here!" Kurama loudly states in his ear

Naruto softly chuckles "I cannot let my friends perish in this troubled time Kurama I have yet to bring peace to this world."

Pholus becomes concerned about Naruto but waves it off knowing he will be alright but Kurama sighs and thinks to himself "_You have no idea how similar you are to father Naruto. The determination, the need to protect and bring peace in you speaks volumes; maybe you are his reincarnate after all." _

A whistling sound is heard through the air and before anyone can react a kunai lodges in Naruto's middle back just inches and to the right of his spine; Naruto gasps out and lurches forward after it hits while Kurama roars in anger and jumps off his shoulders intent on ripping every last ANBU to pieces. Naruto does not hear this though as his vision fades and his hearing shuts down; the last thing he sees before succumbing to darkness is Kurama being surrounded in red youki and growing in size towering over all then proceeding to rip the ANBU apart limb by limb.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

*BEEP….BEEP….BEEP*

"_Argh! Will someone stop that nefarious beeping sound?!"_

Naruto opens his eyes and looks around to see white walls, various equipment, as well as many flowers and cards on the table near his bed. He smells something odd but waves that past him and tries to figure out where the hell he is; the thought process is broken as the door opens. Naruto lifts his head with a small grunt to see who it is and is surprised to see that it's Tenten.

Tenten gasps in surprise seeing that Naruto is awake then runs to him engulfing him in a hug then starts to cry into his chest "Naruto, you're…you're awake! I thought I…oh Kami!" She continues to cry while Naruto pats her on the head

"Shh my angel, I am alright but I must ask where am I and how long was I out?"

Tenten looks up into Naruto's azure eyes and smiles "It's been two weeks nature boy and you are in the hospital."

"TWO WEEKS! The battle, Danzo, my forest friends…." Naruto is cut off as Tenten puts her finger on his lips

"Hush now. Everything is alright, your friends are being taken care of here and as for Danzo he is locked up in maximum security; it took them a while to get him out of the ground."

"And what about Hokage-sama, I bet he wants to talk about what happened; how'd the battle go by the way?"

"Well, thanks to Kurama going all apeshit after seeing you get hit by a kunai and almost dying, the ANBU force was wiped out quickly and the walls and surrounding area ran red with blood. Oh and at first people were frightened seeing the Kyuubi was out of the seal but after realizing that it protected you and the others as well as our Shinobi they see him in a respected light."

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief "Well that's good, now I need to get out of this place and stretch a bit."

"But you have no clothes and I am sorry to say that your staff was found in pieces but we were able to keep your gem." Tenten reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out a green gem and hands it to Naruto "Here, I was tasked to keep it until you recovered."

Naruto grabs it and thanks Tenten "As for clothes that can easily be arraigned, the same goes with the staff."

He jumps out of bed still in his hospital gown making Tenten blush but it is soon replaced by shock as Naruto glows green and the gown he was wearing is replaced by the same brown and green leaf designed robe and sandals. He then puts his hands over the gem and adds mana to it then stretches his hands outward with deep concentration; after a minute a new staff, though it looks the same as before, is created.

"Shall we go my angel?"

"Yes, but first." Tenten grabs Naruto's face and then proceeds to kiss him shocking Naruto but soon gives in and embraces her then returns it; they soon break apart gasping for breath

"Wow." Naruto states with a blush

Tenten laughs "HA! I made the Mori no Shugo-Sha speechless."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this "Say what now? Since when was I called the Guardian of the Forest?"

"Oh, everybody is calling you that now after the battle that took place two weeks ago. Speaking of which, the leaders of the elves, centaur, and fairies want to see you before you have to go to a council meeting in two days."

"What about the Dryads, you know the forest looking people?"

Tenten laughs at that "Come to find out, you are their leader and please for the love of all that is Kami keep those fairies calm as I saw what they did to some of those ANBU."

Naruto laughs at this and puts an arm around Tenten's lithe body "Nature boy huh, so what does that make you? Weapons mistress?"

This earns a punch in the arm via Tenten who mock pouts "So I threw some objects at your trees, big whoop wanna fight about it?"

"Think of the trees Tenten, what did they do to you, not to mention I feel the pain they feel." Naruto whines which makes her giggle

"I was joking, now come on you have people to meet." She opens the door in which a red blur shoots towards Naruto and lands on his shoulder

"Glad you're alright Naruto, I worried you would not make it from your injuries not to mention you completely drained your mana supply. By all rights you should be dead but it seems Nature has work for you yet." Kurama states with a smile, his tails wagging happily behind him

"So it seems Kurama, so it seems. I heard you went all high and mighty after I got hit…did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh yes, I haven't had that much fun in a long while and I mean it; the last time I believe was when I was the guardian of this land."

* * *

Tenten and Naruto, with Kurama in tow, head out of the hospital and then Tenten tells Naruto that the leaders and Sarutobi will be at his office so he takes him there. Naruto still felt drained from the fighting two weeks ago but it was common as he has not meditated since then. He only wondered what the leaders of the three main fighters want to see him about; to be honest, Naruto was nervous as he was new to the guardian thing whereas they had decades, possibly millennium's worth of experience. They reach the Tower and walk up the stairs and after talking to the secretary, who smiles at seeing Naruto back on his feet, tells them that the Hokage and the others are waiting to see them; they head inside the office.

Naruto looks around the room to see who the leaders are and is surprised to see that all of them don't look that old at all; in fact he thought they looked around 25 to 30 years of age. Tenten decides to leave the office after pecking Naruto on the cheek as this meeting did not pertain her presence.

Naruto bows to everyone "Hello Hokage-sama, Leader-samas. I see Nature has been well to you all even me. I admit I was weary of making it out of that battle alive."

Sarutobi speaks up "Quite and I thank you for taking out a thorn in my side but there are people I would like you to meet first." He waves his arm to Naruto's right

The leader of the elves, standing six foot four and wearing a pure white kimono with white pants and shoes, bows to Naruto. His hair is a chestnut brown which is the same length as Naruto's and has piercing blue eyes. "My name is Alverior which means beloved protector in my language. It is nice to finally see you Naruto-sama." He says with a slightly deep voice

The leader of the fairies, who is floating in the air and is two feet in height, is wearing a provocative dress. She wears a simple bluish green shirt which stops above her belly button which shows some cleavage from her small but well-endowed breasts and a mini skirt the same color as the shirt. Her wings are that of a butterfly and match the color of her attire. Her hair is a moss green which hangs down to her upper back and her eyes are a glowing yellow; she too bows "Hello, my name is Maurelle. It is nice to see you as well great one."

The leader of the centaur had a dark grey horse body whereas his human half was tan and very muscular. On his forearms he wore metal bracers, where his hips would be he wore a blood red loin cloth, and he wore a necklace made of various beads and of various colors ranging from turquoise to orange among other colors. His hair was the same color as his horse body and grew down to his neck; his eyes were a coal black. He whinnies then proceeds to speak "Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Chiron. My son Pholus speaks highly of you and wish to join you in battle again."

Naruto bows back to all of them "Yes it is great to meet you all as well but I believe we have matters to discuss."

Sarutobi nods "You are quite correct." He puts chakra into a seal which makes the room glow blue for a moment "There, now we can speak freely with anyone hearing us; shall we begin?"


	6. Home Again?

**AN: **Edited

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 6: Home Again? **

* * *

**Last time:**_ The leader of the elves, standing six foot four and wearing a pure white kimono with white pants and shoes, bows to Naruto. His hair is a chestnut brown which is the same length as Naruto's and has piercing blue eyes. "My name is Alverior which means beloved protector in my language. It is nice to finally see you Naruto-sama." He says with a slightly deep voice_

_The leader of the fairies, who is floating in the air and is two feet in height, is wearing a provocative dress. She wears a simple bluish green shirt which stops above her belly button which shows some cleavage from her small but well-endowed breasts and a mini skirt the same color as the shirt. Her wings are that of a butterfly and match the color of her attire. Her hair is a moss green which hangs down to her upper back and her eyes are a glowing yellow; she too bows "Hello, my name is Maurelle. It is nice to see you as well great one."_

_The leader of the centaur had a dark grey horse body whereas his human half was tan and very muscular. On his forearms he wore metal bracers, where his hips would be he wore a blood red loin cloth, and he wore a necklace made of various beads and of various colors ranging from turquoise to orange among other colors. His hair was the same color as his horse body and grew down to his neck; his eyes were a coal black. He whinnies then proceeds to speak "Hello Naruto-sama, my name is Chiron. My son Pholus speaks highly of you and wish to join you in battle again." _

_Naruto bows back to all of them "Yes it is great to meet you all as well but I believe we have matters to discuss."_

_Sarutobi nods "You are quite correct." He puts chakra into a seal which makes the room glow blue for a moment "There, now we can speak freely with anyone hearing us; shall we begin?"_

* * *

Naruto waves his glowing green hand near the wooden floor and soon a chair forms for him to sit on; he does so and lays his staff across his lap.

"Again, it is great to meet all you but I have to ask why is it that you needed to meet me?"

Sarutobi shrugs "I am not honestly sure but believe me when I tell you seeing a living centaur, fairy and elves are something I never thought possible. I still think I am dreaming time and time again"

Alverior speaks up "Naruto-sama, the reason us three leaders are here is that we wish not only to give you our sincere thanks on protecting this land but also teach a select few of our arts.

Naruto and Sarutobi's eyes widen but Naruto is the one who voices his concern "I am shocked to say the least that you would do such a thing as I thought it was forbidden to do so. Is there something wrong with Nature's balance?"

Maurelle giggles childishly while Chiron looks at Naruto and responds "No, the balance of Nature has stayed strong thanks to you but we feel that our time is running short on this land and would like to pass down some of our most guarded arts so that they can live on in our memory."

Naruto cocks his head as Sarutobi listens intently, seeing the confusion Maurelle flies toward Naruto.

"The reason us creatures are even on this plain of existence is that the world is not at peace like it once was many years ago. It was said that when the time came where one man would succeed in bringing true peace the creatures of lore would be sent to live with the Gods to watch over the land only to return if peace was threatened yet again."

Sarutobi interrupts "I thought the Sage of Six Paths achieved that though when he sealed the Juubi into himself and separated it into the 9 tailed beasts before he passed on?"

Kurama yawns and jumps from Naruto's shoulder to Sarutobi's desk "Yes, father did achieve that but the reason why true peace was never achieved is because of us tailed beasts. Yes, all of us are not destructive like rumors state; you can thank the Sage's eyes for doing that."

Sarutobi motions for continuance interested in where this was headed.

"The Juubi, according to father, came out of the depths of the Underworld and was an essence of Hades soul; full of malice and anger intent on destroying the land and its inhabitants. The Sage discovering chakra was not a fluke as most think it as, would you like to hear the last words father spoke to all of the tailed beasts?" Everyone nods "The Gods gave me this gift and the Gods I shall meet, goodbye my children."

The room goes silent for 5 minutes in awe of what they just heard then Naruto speaks up "Kurama, you said that all the jinchuriki were protectors like me so what does that mean for us? What do we have to do to achieve true peace in this world?"

Kurama looks sadly at Naruto and jumps back onto his shoulders "Kit, you will feel when the time is right for that as will the others but when you do all will know how peace was achieved."

Stumped by the cryptic answer the elven leader decides to continue with their earlier discussion

"Back to our earlier discussion, as the leader of the elves, I will let you pick a person to learn our fighting style including the use of the bow and arrow as well as scimitar."

"As leader of the centaurs, I give you the art of how to forge our weaponry as well as scrolls of our ancient fighting style."

"You might not think of us fairies doing much but it was us that genjutsu was evolved from. Our eyes are not just pretty to look at; if we so desire we can put a person under a spell so deep that they never wake again. As leader of the fairies I give you access to some of our ocular genjutsu."

"Wow" is the only thing Sarutobi can produce out of his mouth

"Well, we leaders will gather up our items to give to you soon Hokage-sama but before we leave, you need to choose the person for us elves to teach." Alverior states staring into the green eyes of Naruto whom ponders deeply

"_I can only think of two people who I trust with this, Tenten and Hinata but who to choose. Tenten would be a good choice as she already has a grasp on weapons but what edge would that gives her in battle? Hinata most likely only knows her clan's taijutsu which can leave her as a target on the battlefield and giving her training with the elves would be beneficial if her father approves."_

"I'm waiting Naruto, did you choose someone yet?"

Naruto nods "Yes, but her father would need to approve of it. I can talk to him or you can, it's up to you as you offered the training. Anyway, I choose Hinata, Alverior-sama, as I believe that it would give her a great edge on the battlefield."

Sarutobi smiles and inwardly hopes Hiashi sees the benefit in this.

"I do not know who this Hinata is but her name means sunflower which I find fitting. May I get an escort Hokage-sama, I must speak with her father immediately."

Sarutobi signals an ANBU whom jumps from the ceiling "Cat-san, please escort Alverior to the Hyuga compound as he wishes to speak to Hiashi-sama."

The ANBU bows "Hai Hokage-sama." She puts her hand on the elven leader's shoulder and shunshins to her destination

"Well Hokage-sama I feel that you have other matters to discuss with our Guardian so I bid you good afternoon." Chiron states walking towards Naruto then patting him on the head "You have done well so far Mori no Shugo-Sha, keep up the good work and let Nature be your guide."

With this, both Chiron and Maurelle leave but the fairy pecks Naruto on the cheek before doing so leaving a blushing Naruto and laughing Sarutobi behind. A couple minutes past before conversation broke out again.

"Naruto my boy, it's so good to see you again and in better health no less. Would you like to head to my home and reminisce and enjoy a cup of tea with your old man?"

Naruto laughs and Kurama snickers "Sure thing "old man" I wouldn't mind at all."

The two get up and hug each other than Sarutobi grabs Naruto's shoulder and shunshins home to get tea ready and sit down with a young wise man to share the many tales of life thus far.

* * *

**Prison Chambers**

A man stays in the shadows with a single kunai grasped in his right hand; he chooses his movements as to not alert the guards as the man heads to his destination. Hearing guards footsteps he jumps to the ceiling and sticks himself there with chakra. He waits until the moment is right to strike; the guards pass under him blissfully unaware that this will be their last moments. The man drops silently to the floor then throws his kunai into the neck of the guard on the right severing the brain stem; the left guard attempts to turn and face the attacker but cannot do so as a chop on the back of the neck knocks him out. The man retrieves the kunai from the right guard and uses it to slit the throat of the other before continuing on.

Countless guards later, the man finally arrives at his destination; two guards and a heavily seal fortified door is all that stands in the way of his target. The guards face forward and are on either side of the door so a frontal assault would not work. The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out two tiny black balls; he throws them towards the guards which make a marble rolling on wood sound making the guards look down before the balls explode into a purple fog. After a minute the two guards collapse dead with blood coming out every orifice, eyes, ears, mouth, etc. The seal fortified door is all that stood in his way, luckily for him his master planned all this in advance. The man pulls out a tiny piece of paper which has seals on it from the pouch on the side of his leg then applies it and some chakra to the door which makes the door click signifying its open. Acting fast, the man slides open the door and rushes inside to see his master in the center of the room in a straightjacket making it so he couldn't move, on the walls were various seals to stop the use of chakra and any bloodlines. The man in the center of the room has bandages on one side of his face with a cross like scar on his chin.

"Sai, my boy you managed to escape the Shingami I see." Danzo says in a hoarse and weak voice

"Hai, but barely my master; be thankful you had tunnels that lead to here and other spots in the base. First, let's get you out of here." Sai responds and proceeds to drag Danzo out of his cell where chakra could be freely used

Danzo uses a fire jutsu to burn his straightjacket off and Sai helps him to his feet; Danzo leans on him for support "We must leave at once my boy; I have much planning to do."

As they started to head to the tunnel that led out of Konoha a plant like man with one half of his body being white and the other black with what looked like a Venus-fly trap around his neck appears in front of them.

"Hello Danzo-sama, Leader-sama has heard of your exploits…" The white half states

"**Can we eat them and be on our way…I'm starving!"**The black half maliciously states

"Disregard my other half, like I said Leader-sama would like to meet you. Come, I will take you there."

"**AH you're no fun…I wanted a snack!"**

The plant man goes up to Danzo and Sai putting his hands on their shoulders and vanishes out of the area without a trace. Danzo and his loyal subordinate had escaped which meant for a rude awaking for Konoha once the bodies were found and the man they were to execute in two days was gone.

* * *

**Hiashi's Office moments before **

"Please have a seat…"

"Alverior"

"Alverior. I heard there is something you wish to discuss with me?" Hiashi states as he takes a seat behind his desk

The elven leader bows and takes a seat "Yes, I and the other creatures of lore are running short of time on this world and we wish to pass on our knowledge to someone that we deem worthy."

"And this person is one of my daughters I take it?" Alverior nods "Speak your peace so that I may make my decision."

"Very well Hiashi-sama." Alverior clears his throat "I, Alverior leader of the elves, and Guardian-sama have deemed Hinata Hyuga worthy of passing on our knowledge of the bow and arrow, the elven scimitar, and our ancient fighting style."

Hiashi's eyes widen then turn into a fierce glare towards the elven leader who does not flinch and in a cold tone states "I assume there is a catch all with this training?"

"Not at all Hiashi-sama, all I ask is that she comes with me and the others to train."

In the same tone "And that will take how long, I don't like it how my soon to become heir will be taken away from the village and away from her ninja duties."

"Alas, those ninja duties will have to wait if you agree to this as the training is a one-time deal. We are forbidden to train others usually but as I said before our time is short." Alverior states in a calm and pleasant manner which started to grate on Hiashi's nerves

"One year, that is how long it is until the Chunin exams. If you promise me that Hinata will be back in this time I might allow it."

Alverior smiles "One year should be enough to get a lot of the basics down among other things and I promise that she will be returned better than ever. May you send her in?"

Hiashi wonders what these other things are but realized that it was probably a secret not only that, he was not sure what would become of the team she was on; regardless, he gets up from his desk to get Hinata and five minutes later she comes in with Hiashi who sits back down again. Hinata bows to both her father and the elven leader then takes a seat.

"Is there something you needed father?"

"Not exactly, Alverior does though and it might surprise you." Hiashi states giving the floor to Alverior who turns and looks Hinata in the eyes

"Hinata-sama, it is with great blessing that I, the leader of the elves, and Guardian-sama, wish for you to pass on our knowledge of the bow and arrow, the elven scimitar, and our ancient fighting style. Do you Hinata Hyuga accept this training, choose wisely though as you will be gone a years' time."

Hearing this, Hinata was ecstatic but held it in though you could clearly tell she was happy due to the massive grin on her face. She then wondered about her teammates Kiba and Shino; what would become of the team she was on?

"Ano, but what about the team I am on, what will happen to them?" Hinata questions

"Fear not Hinata, I am sure Guardian-sama and Hokage-sama are working something out." Alverior states

"Father?" Hinata turns and looks at Hiashi who gets up from his seat then hugs her

"Go my daughter, I know I have not been the best of fathers but deep down I feel you were destined to do this for a reason unknown at this time. I will miss you but promise me to return stronger than ever my soon to be heiress." Hiashi, with tears in his eyes, kisses Hinata on the forehead and walks out of the office

Hinata turns her teary eyed gaze towards the elven leader and smiles "I am ready to begin Alverior-sensei, may Nature be my guide."

Alverior laughs, it is quiet and mellow sounding "Yes Hinata, Nature guides us all and takes us on many adventures. Pack what you need and meet me at the gate with the others at dusk."

Hinata stands then bows and goes to pack what she needs. Alverior sits there a little longer before standing and leaving the office then the compound happy to see that Guardian-sama made a wonderful choice.

* * *

**With Sarutobi and Naruto**

Laughter echoes the halls of the Hokage mansion and the smell of brewed tea is in the air. Voices are heard in the living room area as two wise men tell tidbits about each other and what they have experienced in life thus far. Naruto felt content sitting with his "old man" though he wasn't such anymore thanks to him but there was something deep within him that gnawed at his conscience. Sarutobi was happy to see that Minato's son has become a great figure so far in life but wondered if he was bound to walk the course of Nature and stay in the Land of Fire forever or will he wander the lands in search of his fellow jinchuriki; he would soon find out.

Naruto sets his tea cup down on the saucer "Reminiscing for the past hour and a half has been nice but I think it is time for business and it's something that has been eating away at me for a while."

"Well, go on." Sarutobi states sipping his tea

Naruto sighs and brushes the silver bangs behind his ears "I want to know if everybody knows my actual name and want to know the reason behind why everyone seems to like Kurama now. They went from trashing my place five years ago to respecting the thing that destroyed part of the village."

Sarutobi sets his tea cup down on the saucer "Only Tenten and I know your actual identity while the rest of the village calls you Mori no Shugo-Sha, Spirit-sama, or Guardian-sama. As to why the sudden change in liking Kurama, I have no answer to that. Rumor is that the shinobi who fought with you that saw what happened after you got hit and spread it around the village; needless to say a lot of people that despised you did a 180 and are now wallowing in their guilt."

Naruto cocks his head in confusion "Why would they now like me even if they…oh I get it." Naruto sighs "They think I died hence why the Kyuubi is loose and now that their Guardian-sama is in control of it and it protected him it's all hunky-dory."

Sarutobi laughs "Unfortunately yes, that is the case. So anything else you need to tell me?"

Naruto nods "What is to become of Hinata's genin team?"

Sarutobi was at first shocked by this then realized that he has guarded Konoha from the shadows for years "That depends, with ROOT gone that leaves an opening in Team 7 and Team 8. I can theoretically combine the two but I am not sure if it would work out. Team 8 is more of an espionage and tracker team while team 7 is more assault."

Naruto sighs and strokes his mid back length silver hair then proceeds to pet Kurama who starts to purr much to the embarrassment of the greatest of all tailed beasts; it does make Sarutobi and Naruto chuckle though. Naruto looks down to the ground with a depressed look trying to weigh the options of rejoining Konoha or not. He figured he had two choices, stay in the Land of Fire forever or rejoin Konoha to get experience in a team as well as information on the Elemental Nations so that he could put his plan in place. The depressed look caught Sarutobi off guard and he asked what's wrong.

"Naruto, what's the matter? I can tell something's eating at yah more than Kurama being accepted."

Naruto sighs and looks towards Sarutobi "I am not sure if rejoining the village is a good thing, once everyone knows my name they will probably just try and kill me and Kurama like the past regardless if I am their Guardian. It's either the village where I can put my plan in place or protect the Land of Fire for the rest of my life."

"May I ask what your plan is?"

"I won't go into much detail but I plan on gathering the rest of the Jinchuriki so that we can band together for an evil that we will soon be facing. Don't ask how I know this; it is just Nature's way. The reason I am doing this is that the crystal that Danzo had in his possession is just like the First Hokages' necklace; it controls bijuu and in the wrong hands peace will never be achieved."

Sarutobi gapes at Naruto but is happy to see that he wishes to help the entire Elemental Nation. Seeing this determination, Sarutobi thinks of a plan.

"I have an idea Naruto, care to listen to it?"

Naruto nods "Sure, lay it on me"

"Join Konoha where I will instate you as genin and put you on a team. While here you can use the library to access information on the Nation and mingle with the populace before taking the Chunin exams. After the exams I will give you Sannin rights so that you can travel freely and do what Nature intends for you to do."

Naruto looks at his old man with a slight smile but still is hesitant "I take it this needs a council meeting in which the civilian council will bitch saying about how I'm not worthy."

Sarutobi laughs wholeheartedly "I took care of that trash after you disappeared so there is no need to worry, especially with ROOT gone. The Fire Daimyo has been itching to see the Guardian, Naruto, and I can invite him to the council meeting to make things smoother if you wish."

"_It seems Sarutobi got his title back after all; no wonder those graduates felt strong. Maybe this is the way Nature intends for me to go; maybe it's time to come home."_ Naruto thinks

"Hmm, I will need some time to go over this but I believe we have a deal. Before I leave, I must ask that the crystal Danzo had be placed under my care."

Sarutobi smiles "Hai, it will be done…and it's good to have you back."

Naruto smiles back "Likewise Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi and Naruto, with Kurama in his arms, leave the mansion together where Naruto is led around the village to get to T&I where the crystal would be located. While walking around, everyone stopped and waved or bowed to both Naruto and Sarutobi but for different reasons; one was the Hokage while the other was their Guardian, their Mori no Shugo-Sha. Naruto was basking in the praise as it was something he never got as a child but began to realize again the "what if". What if the villagers scorn me again after I reveal my identity? What will the villagers do? Those were major questions on Naruto's mind but he shoved them to the wayside to enjoy the rest of the day before dusk set in.

* * *

As dusk settled on Konoha, there was a massive gathering at the gate. There, the now smaller but healthy again army of Nature stood proudly with Naruto while countless villagers and Shinobi alike, even Sarutobi, was ready to watch them leave. One person was not to be seen in the village again for an entire year; it was Hinata Hyuga and though she was happy about getting trained by a creature of lore, she was sad to leave her teammates, friends, village, and most of all, her father behind.

Hiashi kneels before his daughter "I know how you must feel leaving like this but don't worry, all of us will be safe especially with Guardian-sama protecting us. Train hard my daughter, train hard and when you come back…kick a little wisdom into Neji for me, I am getting tired of that fate crap."

Hinata giggles while the Shinobi around him that heard this gawked and all thought

"_Hiashi just told a joke…THE WORLD'S GONNA END!"_

Naruto turns to his army of Nature and eyes the leaders whom nod signaling they are ready to head out so he turns back towards his soon to be home once again and speaks his peace.

"I may not reside within these walls but I promise you that I and the forces of Nature you see behind me will protect you until our dying breath. You have nothing to fear people of the leaf as we protect it from the shadows while you go out and fight the forces that dare harm to wither the branches of the great tree that is Konoha! Goodbye, and as always let Nature be your guide."

With this, Naruto, Nature's army, and Hinata leave for the forest while the populace of Konoha cheer and wave them off happy to have had the Guardian within their walls even though it led to a great battle. It was peaceful in the Land of Fire but soon a wave of terror will sweep across the Nations and there would be only one way to stop it.


	7. Zabuza's Crossroads

**AN:** Before this chapter starts I wish to address a review by Deflow (Guest). They asked how strong Naruto was and gave quite an extensive list of rankings in the ninja world. I have to say that your review is the most interesting one I have got so far and it has to do with the list. When this review gets put on the site, see for yourselves readers what I saw; I got a good chuckle out of it. Anyway, to answer the question I would put Naruto at mid to high Jounin as of now but I have something planned that will eventually put Naruto up there in the Sannin/Kage range as he will be travelling the Nation's soon.

The part of the story I am coming up to I unfortunately have to add some cannon elements but they will be tweaked a lot. Now that that is out of the way, enjoy the next chapter. Edited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 7:** **Zabuza's Crossroads**

* * *

It has been a week since Naruto and his army returned to the forest; within that week, Naruto meditated and pondered on the negatives and positives on joining Konoha again. Much to his surprise he found more positives and since the meditation cleared his mind, Naruto figured that if his identity was revealed the villagers might actually give him a shot since he has granted Konoha the chance to gather strength the past five years. As for Hinata, the week was filled with wonders as she found out a lot about her doujutsu, the Byakugan, as well as training. When she first gazed upon the great city the elves resided she felt some sort of deja-vu but couldn't explain why; she passed this to the wayside but kept it in mind to ask about later.

* * *

**Flashback – one week ago**

Hinata and Alverior, whom are flanked by their counterparts, trek through the great forest of the Land of Fire and eventually get to a cave which is hidden by heavy shrubbery and various trees. People that wander this forest most likely pass by this cave but if they somehow managed to find themselves inside the elves set up a defense where the person would wander the cave and eventually find themselves back outside from whence they came. This is the main reason why elves were considered a legend and how their city has been preserved.

Alverior, Hinata, and the army trek through the cave and within five minutes they come to a clearing and Hinata gasps at what she sees. The city was built into a mountainside that had various waterfalls descending from it that flowed through the city in canals; it looked Greek/Roman with its white marble structures that glowed as the sun shown upon it. As the group headed inside, Hinata looked around and felt oddly at peace and that she belonged here; there was various artwork that depicted battles from past eras as well as statues of prominent figures in the elven community. Walking around the city was various elves dressed in white kimonos that sparkled in the sunlight; there was a mix of male and female as well as children whom laughed and giggled while running around the place. Alverior breaks Hinata out of her thoughts by speaking to her.

"I see you are fascinated by our home." Hinata nods and smiles "Come Hinata, I will show you to our true leader."

Hinata cocks her head to the side "Ano, but I thought you were the leader?"

"Nay, I am a leader but not the one that watches over Rivendell, our home. Come, we mustn't be late."

Alverior dismisses the army who go back to their quarters while Hinata and him take various turns down corridors; they eventually enter a circular room where a lady, dressed in a white kimono that wore a gold crown on her head as well as gold bracers on her wrists with long golden hair, that seemed to be the definition of beauty sat in a meditative position. The lady speaks with an elegant like grace.

"I have been expecting you Hinata, come sit beside me as I tell you about your eyes."

Hinata flinches but Alverior smiles and motions to do as she says. After Hinata sits in the same position, the lady speaks up again.

"Welcome to Rivendell Hinata, my name is Elune. Guardian-sama has done a wonderful job protecting this land and has made my job easier thus far but I sense a great evil that lays dormant in which a battle will break out the likes of this world has not seen before. I sense you have questions?"

"Hai" Hinata responds "I wish to know why I feel at peace and that I somehow belong when this is my first time being here."

Elune smiles "Ah, that is where it gets complicated child. Let me tell you about how your clan came to be and I promise you will be shocked."

Hinata listens intently as Elune goes into great detail about the birth of her clan and of how the Byakugan came to be. She told of how an elven female who was picking herbs outside her home, Rivendell, came into contact with a male; their names have been lost to history. The two soon became lovers and although it was considered forbidden, the female led her lover into her home where they convinced the populace for him to stay. He learned the ways of the elves and spent many years residing with his lover but soon they decided that they wanted to break away from the norm. Although the populace was distraught by this they smiled and let it be as it was Nature's way; a year later they had a child which was the first half elf half human born on this world. Eventually the Hyuga clan grew into what it was today, the elven features all but being lost as eras went by, and the Byakugan came to be.

"You see, just like your eyes, us elves have great eyesight which can let us see great distances and also sense others around us; it is with our eyes that the art of the bow and arrow has become natural to us."

Hinata was in awe in all of this to the point of not believing it but had to ask the question "This…this all seems surreal and don't know if I believe it but with the way I feel here it must be true. Is it possible that I am a descendent of the one who gave life to my clan?"

"I cannot say for sure my child but I feel a presence within you that lay untapped but we will worry about that later. Now run along, you have a lot of training to do in a short amount of time."

From there Alverior led Hinata to her quarters so that she could get some rest as the next day her training would begin. The days following she met various elves whom she quickly made friends with as well as getting her own elven armor, bow and arrow with quiver, and an eleven scimitar. The training was brutal yet efficient as she found out that the reason she was having trouble with her gentle fist was due to having a water affinity not earth. Seeing how the elves fought like the river itself she began to wonder if her hunch was correct; she wondered if she was a long lost descendent of the one who gave birth to her clan.

* * *

**Flashback End**

We currently find our young Guardian in the Hokage office sitting on the floor in a meditative position, eyes closed and hands resting on his staff in his lap with deep concentration, conjuring the elements of nature into balls that rotate in a circle around his head. Sarutobi peered from his paper work and was amazed to see the elements themselves and was about to ask a question but Kurama, whom was resting beside Naruto, answers that for him.

"He is working on his mana control and yes it is like chakra control but harder as he is commanding the elements himself."

Sarutobi just chuckled and shook his head and got back to his paperwork giving up on trying understanding Naruto. Although Sarutobi was pissed at the fact that Danzo had somehow escaped, he knew there was no point in wasting resources to find his scheming ass. He was happy, though, that the council meeting they recently had went well; to say the advisors and Clan heads were shocked when Naruto revealed his identity was an understatement. Now he was here waiting for Teams 7 and 8 so that they could get their first C-rank mission.

* * *

**Flashback – moments before**

Sarutobi walks into the council chambers and sits down in his chair. His advisors are to either side of him while the Shinobi council is to his right; the meetings have been a lot quieter and more level headed now that Danzo and civilian council was out of their hair.

"I have called this meeting today to discuss about a new genin who wishes to enter our ranks but who it is might surprise you." Everyone has looks of confusion but then gasps as Sarutobi tells the person to come in "You may come in Guardian-sama."

Naruto walks in with Kurama on his shoulders and staff in hand; no footsteps are heard as he walks with an elegant grace. He bows to the shocked council and advisors then taps his green glowing staff on the wooden floor which soon gives way to a seat for him to sit on. After he sits down he address everyone.

"Hello Council and Advisor-sans it is great to see you this fine day, I see Nature has been kind to all of you. Oh, where are my manners, let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and my furry friend atop my shoulders is Kurama or the great Kyuubi." Naruto does this with a smile on his face

Silence fills the room to the point where you could hear a pin drop but Shikaku, like every good Nara, says what he usually says "Troublesome"

Homura speaks up "I am glad to see you back Namikaze-sama but I must ask some questions that only Naruto would know as we need to answer all concerns here and now. Is that alright with you?"

Naruto nods "Hai, you may ask away."

Koharu asks first with a smirk on her face happy to see Naruto back "What is Naruto's favorite color?"

"Orange"

Hiashi, also with a smirk, asks the next one "What is Naruto's favorite food?"

"Ramen"

Tsume was next "When is Naruto's birthday?"

"October 10th"

Shikaku asked the next one "Troublesome but what is Naruto's dream?"

"Hokage and still is surprisingly."

Shibi, with a monotone, asks next question "What age did you disappear at?"

"Age seven"

"Well I think that proves it plus he has the nine-tails…" Kurama growls "I mean Kurama with him but I must ask why you have silver hair and green eyes when it used to be blonde?"

Sarutobi watches all this with a smile as Naruto starts telling him of what happened on age 7 but left a lot secret like his training and other things which all respected. He even came up with a solution on how to solve Team 7 and 8's problem with them being one person short each now that Sai and Hinata was away; this is the reason as to why he is in the Hokage's office at present.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Naruto stops channeling mana making the elemental balls disperse in the air as he senses six presences heading this way; he smiles wondering how the two teams would react to his presence. A knock is heard on the door and Sarutobi tells them to come in.

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi begins but then looks to his right and his uncovered eye widened "And may I ask why Guardian-sama is here."

Team 7 and 8 gasp and turn toward the now smirking figure.

"If I may Hokage-sama?" Naruto asks as he opens his emerald eyes seeing the nod from Sarutobi. He grabs his staff and stood up after Kurama jumped on his shoulders.

"Greetings Shinobi-sans I see Nature has been kind to you all." He says with a bow which they return "I have graciously accepted the chance to join your ranks as I noticed you are down a member each. To solve this problem I will bounce between both your teams during missions. I will not stay in the ranks however as I will take my leave and wander the nation after the chunin exams to bring about peace to this land. May I get each of your names?"

Team 7 and 8 introduce themselves then Sarutobi gives out the mission.

"I have decided that each of you can handle a C-rank mission but I am making it a joint operation as I have a feeling the client is hiding something. This is a protection detail to escort a man by the name of Tazuna to Wave Country so that he can build his bridge; I will send him in now."

Sarutobi motions for him to be brought in. As he enters he takes a swig of his sake jug and hiccups. "You're my protection detail – hic – all I see are a bunch of brats and who is the – hic- guy with the fox and weird get-up. This isn't no Halloween party kid go the –hic- hell home."

He takes another swig while everyone in the room watches in wait to see what the Guardian will do.

Naruto at first glares at him but then smiles "There is no need for blatant name-calling Tazuna-san and these teams will do just fine as I am the Guardian of the Land of Fire whom will watch over them as we head to Wave. Before you speak, let me help you with your drinking."

Naruto takes his staff and taps the bottom of the jug which makes it come out of Tazuna's hand and fly into the air which Naruto catches then burns it with a burst of white fire; everyone notices his eyes turned red while doing that.

"HEY!" Tazuna yells out but then feels warmth as Naruto puts a golden glowing hand on his head then releases soon after "Ugh my head, oh I see my protection detail is here and who is the guy with the staff?"

Everyone sweat drops seeing that Tazuna without alcohol in his system has pulled a 180 but Naruto speaks up.

"Like I said, I am the Guardian of the Land of Fire and these two teams with my help are going to escort you to Wave."

Tazuna snaps his head towards Naruto "T…the actual G…guardian" he stutters out while Naruto smiles and nods then feels despair and depression within Tazuna's mind but puts that off for now

Sarutobi took this time to speak up "Pack up and meet at the gates in two hours and pack for a month long trip. Dismissed."

Everyone nodded and bowed then left the office to pack; within two hours they were at the gate and headed out. Most were surprised to see that the Guardian was helping them with missions now making some wonder if he joined the ranks. As Team Kakashi and Kurenai with Tazuna and Naruto walked toward Wave, Naruto decided to bring up what he felt within Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, I sense despair in you is there something you wish to tell us?"

Tazuna looks at Naruto and sighs deeply "Alright, I lied about the mission and apologize in advance. Before you get mad and abort the mission just here me out."

"Damn right, now spill!" Kurenai exclaims with Kakashi just looking toward Tazuna then going back to his smut

"A man called Gato has been draining our country dry for the past couple years to the point where we are impoverished, have no money, and are slowly withering away."

Kiba interrupts "I thought you guys had ninja in Wave?"

Sakura, with her book smarts, responds "A good question Kiba but please do some reading on the countries in the Elemental Nations. Wave is a small community which cannot afford to have a ninja program like the major countries like Konoha or Suna; the resources are not there."

Tazuna nods "Thank you, now the reason I hired you is that I want to finish a bridge that links us to the Land of Fire so that we can commence trade and turn our village prosperous again. Before you decide on a course of action, I want to let you know I have a grandson and daughter to look after and without the bridge I have nothing." He pleas

"I see, well Kakashi, Kurenai I will let you decide as I will go alone if I have too. I may be aligned to your village as of now but as a Guardian those needs come first."

The group stops while Kakashi makes himself known "Gato controls his own company which means he probably hired ninja to kill our client. In all rights, we should abandon this mission and let Tazuna be on his way."

Kurenai thinks and bites her bottom lip as she had a choice; leave a populace to suffer under a tyrant and live the rest of your life thinking what you could have done when reports that the village was wiped out came through or go protocol and abandon the mission. She decides.

"I cannot leave a village in despair; I would probably kill myself if I heard that Wave was wiped out because we abandoned this mission. What do all you think?"

"Cha! With the Guardian on our side I say continue." Sakura proudly states

Sasuke smirks "If any enemies come our way, I will burn them to a crisp that or use my Sharingan to screw with their minds."

Akamaru yips making Kiba smile "If my buddy agrees so do I!"

"It seems illogical to continue but I have to add to the fact that Guardian-sama is with us and we don't know much about his abilities so continue please." Shino states

"Well, it seems we continue on then." Kakashi states while the group gets back in formation and heads out

Tazuna, in tears, says "Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me."

"I will bring peace to this land Tazuna, don't you worry. Nature guides us all and leads us to paths we wish not to take and any fallen trees encountered along the way will be dealt with." Naruto states while patting Tazuna's shoulder then turns to Team 7 and 8 "I will be watching over you as you continue forward; may Nature be your guide."

Naruto goes over to a tree and melds into it shocking everyone who saw the feat.

"Impressive." Shino states

"_The last person that was known to do that was Hashirama….just who are you Guardian-sama?" _Kakashi thinks

"C'mon stop gawking; we got Tazuna to take care of!" Kurenai yells making everyone nod and continue forward

After two hours of walking, the sun was starting to go down making Kakashi and Kurenai find a nice spot to break camp. As they were doing so the group passes an inconspicuous puddle on the road though everyone knew it was not that; everyone was on their toes ready for them to strike. Naruto, who was in a tree overlooking them thought about attacking the guys he sensed in the puddle but decided to see how far these Konoha Shinobi have come.

The figures jump out of the puddle and attempt to wrap their chain around Kakashi and Kurenai but it was all for naught. They are soon dragged backwards as a kunai catches their chain and impales onto a tree leaving them stuck. Just as they were about to disconnect, Sakura runs forward and punches the one on the right in the gut then throws the man toward Kiba.

"Now Kiba!" Sakura yells

"Ready boy?" A yip is heard from Akamaru and Kiba nods then both start to spin into a grey cyclone "**Fang over Fang!**" The attack hits the man sending him crashing into the tree they were stuck to knocking him out cold

The one on the left did not fare well as Shino instantly sent his chakra eating bugs to engulf the man and when he rushed out of the swarm intent on gutting Shino, Sasuke quickly made a couple hand signs and screamed out his attack.

"**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder**"

Lightning flies out of Sasukes' hands as he shoves them forward which hit the man electrocuting him to the point where he falls on the ground twitching as smoke rises from his body.

Kureani and Kakshi just sat back and watched knowing their team would be alright but they were confused at where Guardian-sama was. Tazuna watched this in awe and was glad to have Shinobi like them on his side. An angelic voice soon breaks out across the forest.

"_Excellent job but this is where I step in. I will take these men back to Konoha and then meet back up with you."_

Kakashi turns to the group "You know you just beat the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu right? Oh, and Guardian-sama how exactly will you meet up with us after taking these two back?"

"_I have my ways and would you kindly take that kunai out of my tree."_

Sasuke blushes in embarrassment and walks up to the tree pulling in out then watches in fascination as it glows gold for a brief second "Sorry Guardian-sama, I was just doing my job."

"_You are forgiven Sasuke but don't do it again."_

Tree branches soon erupt from the forest grabbing Gozu and Meizu wrapping them in a cocoon which then sinks into the Earth; Naruto and company was heading back via the root system.

"OK, I even have to admit that was cool. Never in my life would I have thought to see Mokuton in action." Sakura states with a squeal at the end making birds fly out of the forest and everyone else to hold their ears

"GAH! You vile woman, how many times do I have to say to not do that Sakura-chan." Sasuke states earning him a punch in the shoulder

"Baka, but that is why I have grown to like you." Sakura quips then decides to get even and peck Sasuke on the cheek making him blush and everyone else to chuckle

"Yes, seeing Mokuton in action was pretty interesting but the strangest part is my hidden Sharingan didn't detect chakra usage."

"WHAT!" everyone screams out, yes even Tazuna did

"Chakra is used for everything I thought?" Kiba questions "Unless there is some hidden power that we have and don't know about."

"Intriguing, but I suggest we make camp up ahead as it is getting dark." Shino replies fixing his sunglasses

Kiba nods "I will start making traps once we get there, anyone wanna help?"

Sakura shrugs "Why not. Can't have a fire though unless we find dead branches on the ground as Guardian-sama would not be pleased if we cut down his forest."

Kakashi shivers catching the genin, Tazuna and Kurenai by surprise "Don't remind me I still have nightmares after Hokage-sama sent me on a recon mission saying they had hints of scouting parties from various enemies that infiltrated our land."

"And?" everyone questions

"UGH, you really don't want to know but if it makes you feel better, one of the camps I stumbled upon was barren of life but the bodies were there and boy did Guardian-sama make a statement." Everyone continues to walk as Kakashi continues "All 30 of the Cloud-nin were impaled upon wooden spires, blood was everywhere and various animals came in and got a free meal. I thought they would eat me being near the camp but they just looked at me and left like I was nothing important."

Thanks to the upgraded academy they had to take a course on how to cope with the first kill; once made genin and fulfilling some D-ranks, the team would go out on a mission codenamed "Red River." These missions involved letting the genin raid a bandit camp by themselves with their Jounin Sensei watching over only interfering if something bad happened. Needless to say it took the ones not ready out of the program and put the strong-willed in which drastically reduced genin death rates in Konoha and led to better and stronger ninja as a result. Hearing Kakashi's story did not affect them much as they knew what genocide looked like.

* * *

Camp was soon setup and guard posts were set as they were not sure if Guardian-sama was in Konoha at the time or watching over them. Nothing happened that night minus some animals that got curious and wandered into camp; one interaction was the strangest of all and it involved Kiba when he was on his post.

As Kiba sat there by the fire keeping his scents wide open for potential attackers, he hears cracking in the woods. He stands up with kunai at the ready but puts it down after seeing a wolf wander out of the woods; it looks at Kiba and Akamaru then trots up to them, sniffs them both then walks away like nothing ever happened. To say Kiba and the others were confused was an understatement. The group made haste to the bridge and was about to get there when Kakashi heard a whistling in the air; just as he was about to scream back for everyone to get down a massive wall of stone erupts in front of them blocking the sword which hit the wall with a clang and bounced off.

A man in cowhide pants, no shirt which showed his muscular frame, and bandages around the lower half of his face picked up his sword as the wall sunk back into the ground.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT! YOU DAMAGED MY SWORD!"

Nobody answers but the Konoha teams knew who it was and thanks the Guardian in their heads.

"Ah, Zabuza Momochi missing-nin after the failed assassination of Yagura." Kakashi states

"Well looky here we got Sharingan no Kakashi and the Ice Queen of Konoha too bad I got other things to deal with…now hand over the bridge builder so I can kill him."

"Fat chance Brow less Bastard!" Kiba yells making Sasuke snicker, Sakura put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh while Shino smiled though his high collar hid it

"Why you little…" Zabuza growls out in anger then calms himself "So, we got lil shits playing ninja too bad you already lost…time to get paid!"

"_SHIT!"_ Kakashi and Kurenai think as they see Zabuza appear in the middle of the group and slash down at Tazuna who screams in fear but the blade never reaches him as he explodes into water.

Sakura lowers her hand that once glowed with chakra "CHA! Nobody dares wither the branches that make up the great tree of Konoha!"

The rest of Team 7 and 8 do a mini war chant making the hidden Zabuza blink in surprise at the spunk they had "_Well…I think I bit off a little more than I could chew. I knew Konoha got stronger but…"_ Zabuza starts crying anime tears at this point "_Why'd there have to be another Tsunade in the group!"_ Sighing Zabuza jumps out ready to bisect the two Jonin who dodge and get ready to attack

* * *

**With Naruto** – **Moments Before**

Naruto just got back from Konoha in the early morning and followed both teams from the shadows and sensed two signatures up ahead which were not of Kakashi's or Kurenai's team. He hears a whistling in the air and a glint of metal; Naruto acts fast as his eyes turn brown then jumps from his tree branch slamming his staff on the ground making a stone wall to erupt in front of the teams protecting them. Naruto got a chuckle from what the half-naked man exclaimed but decided to pay the other person a visit; he melds into the tree using the root system to get behind his target which was just across the unfinished bridge watching over Zabuza.

Naruto sits on a tree branch above his target lazily but still on guard while Kurama is nearby ready to pounce if need be. The target looks to be a hunter-nin but Naruto sensed something within this man, he sensed conflict.

"_Hello child, may I ask what you are doing in my forest?_" Naruto alters his voice via mana so it spreads around the area so he could not be pinpointed

The hunter-nin gasps in surprise not thinking the myths were true "G-Guardian-sama I am just waiting to spring my trap to capture Zabuza."

"_I sense conflict within you, is there something you want to get off your mind. All secrets stay within my forest so don't worry."_

"Haku, that is my name and I…I am not sure if I should tell you this or not." A calming presence is felt around him making him smile

"_The calm you feel is my presence, I hope this makes you feel better."_

Haku sighs and ponders if this would be a good idea but decides to go ahead anyway as the battle between Zabuza, Kurenai, and Kakashi continue while both Teams guard Tazuna.

"Zabuza and I were hired by a man named Gato to kill the bride builder but I feel that the man would rather stab us in the back then pay us."

Naruto smiles "_Gato is a man of evil that disrupts the balance of life and death. Tell me, have you seen the despair that I have felt in Wave?"_

Haku nods while looking around for the source of the angelic voice "Hai, we passed through the town in a henge and it was horrible…I wish I could do something to help but Zabuza sees me as a tool and I must follow his orders lest he kill me."

"_You wish to help? Hmmm, I have a proposition Haku but first let me meet you in person."_

Haku gasps as he hears someone drop beside him; he turns to see a man with mid back length silver hair, wearing a leaf patterned green and brown robe with geta sandals, and has an ironwood staff with various designs on it with a green crystal on top secured by what looks like tree branches.

"Hello Haku, pleasure to see you in person."

"Likewise" Haku states as both turn to look at the battle to see Zabuza slapping Kakashi away with the flat end of his sword

"Hmm, I hope I don't have to interfere. Anyways, I have a way you can help. I want you to convince Zabuza to join in my cause of taking Gato out as the path Nature intends for me cuts through him and all obstacles must be dealt with.

Haku cocks his head in confusion "Your strange, you cannot be older than 14 and seem very wise."

"12 actually but that is beside the point my child. I wish to bring peace to this land and my start begins here in Wave. I am connected to all things Nature and sense the despair and pain of those nearby whom suffer from Gato's tyranny and reign of suppression; this despair must end."

"12! Well…um…yah." Haku scratches the back of his head and takes a deep breath " OK, I will try my best to convince him and…wow that is one big water dragon."

Naruto looks over with wide eyes at seeing Zabuza form a massive water dragon which Kakashi copies and sends back; both jutsu collide creating a massive explosion of water. At this point Kurama comes out of hiding with a snicker.

"Bah, you call that a water dragon, I know you could create Tsunamis that dwarf that!" Kurama states as he jumps on Naruto's shoulders

"Did that fox just talk?" Haku states while Naruto gives him a "what do you think" look "Forget I asked."

Naruto snickers then sees both Kurenai and Kakashi get caught in a water prison and Zabuza laughing his ass off making multiple water clones to kill the genin on the teams he is in.

"Well, it seems you get to see what I am capable of Haku, and maybe it will make you think twice about messing with the powers of Nature. I bid you good day and let Nature be your guide." Naruto melds into the tree shocking Haku whom shakes his head

"Strange kid indeed…now let's see what this wise lil' child can do."

* * *

**At the Bridge**

"It seems I have caught your Sensei in my **Water Prison Technique** now what will you do huh?" Zabuza lets out overwhelming KI which the genin are not prepared for and fall to their knees "Aw look at the little brats bowing to their god offering their sacrifice."

Kakashi and Kurenai look at each other with sadness knowing they screwed up and should have gone all out at the beginning of the fight but then glance over at the end of the bridge and smile seeing Guardian-sama; Zabuza catches this smile.

"The hell you smiling at! Your precious genin are about to die by my hands." Zabuza smirks beneath his bandages

"Turn around child and you shall see the one that they are smiling at." Naruto exclaims with a stoic gaze

Zabuza turns and then starts to laugh "A kid…a kid dares challenge the Demon of the Mist!"

"I might be young but stronger than you think. If you wish to challenge all that is Nature try your hand then."

Zabuza growls in anger "Cocky little brat…fine you want a challenge; **Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" Mist as dense as mountain fog covers the area but Naruto is not scared in the slightest

Everyone watching the battle is curious at what the Guardian can do, even Haku up in the tree who has taken a liking to the kid as a possible friend.

"Eight Points, heart, lungs, liver and…" Zabuza starts but then his mist vanishes making him look into the blue green eyes of Naruto "WHAT THE HELL!"

Naruto chuckles "Nature is a fickle thing but there are people like me who can control it to a certain extent. Tell me Zabuza, do you know who I am?"

"Like I care…NOW DIE!"

Zabuza rushes in with his sword arched ready to bisect Naruto in half, doing so however released Kakashi and Kurenai from their prison whom rush back towards their teams. Naruto, still with blue eyes, stands stoic then explodes with a bluish aura around his body making his hair flail about which halts Zabuza in his tracks wondering who this kid is.

"What are you?" Zabuza whispers

Naruto holds his staff out to the nearby ocean "Spirit of the Ocean heed my call, wash away the sinner that stands before me, but leave the bridge not to fall!"

Zabuza sees Naruto wave his staff towards him and keep it pointed towards him all the while the blue energy surrounds him. Nothing happens making him laugh.

"Oh fancy speech but it didn't do shit! Now witness my…" Zabuza stops as he hears the sloshing of water on the bridge then a shadow overcomes him; he looks to his left and sees a massive wave rush towards him "_Me and my big mouth__**.**__"_

Team Kakashi and Kurenai's mouths are open in awe at the power of the guardian but Shino decides to make a remark.

"In the words of Shikimaru…troublesome."

Meanwhile in Konoha a certain Nara sneezes.

In the tree, Haku watches with wide eyes as the tsunami crashes against the bridge sweeping Zabuza to his death. Haku sheds tears for his fallen comrade but then gasps in shock as the water pushes him back onto the somehow intact bridge.

Zabuza coughs water and blood out of his mouth reaching behind him feeling that the sword he put on his back before the wave hit was still there. He hears the shifting of cloth approach him then a hand appears into view; confused he takes it and is helped up by the one that just literally wiped him off the bridge.

"Why…why save me?"

"Nature intends you to live Zabuza and I will not go against the balance of life and death as it is against my code as Guardian of the Land of Fire."

Zabuza, who is leaning on Naruto for support, pales "T..the Guardian that is supposedly rumors?"

Naruto chuckles "Hai, now run along to Haku as he has something's to discuss with you. No questions please and before you go…."

Zabuza feels warmth spread through him and sees a gold glow around him then it quits a couple seconds after.

"Y-you healed me…but I am your enemy."

"Nature guides us all Zabuza and that path may lead you to places you might not like. I have been at my path's crossroad and have continued along what I hope to be the right path but yours is still yet to be determined. What you do in the next days will be your crossroads Zabuza; the choice you make will choose where you land in the cycle of life and death. Now please, run along and if you come to a decision meet me where Haku currently is in a couple days."

Zabuza had tears in his eyes thinking to himself that maybe he has treated Haku wrongly since he saved him "I am in your debt Guardian-sama."

He kneels before Naruto who takes his staff and raises his chin so that Zabuza is looking into his piercing green eyes.

"You do not need to bow before me as what I do is what Nature intends." Naruto pats Zabuza on the shoulder and turns towards Team Kurenai and Kakashi then walks towards them

Zabuza stands up shakily now unsure of what to do with his life but he knew it would start with whatever Haku had to say. He looks towards the retreating Konoha teams then back at Haku who is now standing at the water's edge then toward Wave country which they passed through to get here. Zabuza wipes the tears from his face and heads back towards Haku intent on turning over a new leaf.

* * *

**AN:** Longest chapter ever written for one of my fics but it was necessary. To clear up any holes, Zabuza's fight with Kakashi and Kurenai was cannon hence why I did not explain it. Hope you liked it and as always leave a PM or review.


	8. Zabuza Chooses, Secret's Out

**AN:** Edited

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD – **Jutsu

**Chapter 8: Zabuza Chooses, Secret's Out**

* * *

Eight projections of people surround one man and they are planning the beginning to the end of the Elemental Nations. The man has orange hair, purple eyes with concentric circles, and a black cloak with red clouds on it; his name is:

"Pain-sama, why have you brought Danzo here with us? Are you sure he is detrimental to our plan?" Itachi states keeping in a sneer as he knows what Danzo made him do, he only hoped Sasuke was not obsessed with killing him

"It is quite simple Itachi as he and his subordinate Sai are the only ones to face this Guardian in the Land of Fire and live to tell the tale."

"This Guardian cannot hope to survive the power of my art. I will show him…I will show him that art is a BANG!" Deidara proclaims

"The Guardian will make a nice sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" Hidan exclaims with a bloodthirsty grin

"ENOUGH!" Pain screams silencing everyone "Now, Danzo can you explain to me who this Guardian is?"

Danzo clears his throat and smirks "Oh yes this Guardian is real though his real name is not known. The only thing confusing me is that he has the Kyuubi as his familiar, that and the Guardian showed up shortly after the disappearance of one Naruto Uzumaki"

Tobi interrupts with a squeal "Ohh I want to pet the nice fox…can Tobi play with it? Tobi is such a good boy!"

Kakuzu sighs "Shut it Tobi! Now, that is a coincidence though I always thought Naruto was a blonde haired brat according to Zetsu."

"This guardian has long silver hair, green eyes though they changed when he used his powers and before you ask; no I did not sense any chakra in his attacks." Danzo continues

"I have heard rumors of Cloud and Iwa patrols going into the forest to try and gather information on Konoha and they never return so what powers does he have?" Kisame states

"Danzo, care to enlighten us on the battle you had with him weeks ago?" Pain replies

"From the battle and from word of mouth from Konoha before my ROOT was exterminated was that he can control nature, heal it with a gold glow, create fire out of nowhere, among other things. I think it is safe to say he can access all the elements seeming the ANBU I sent out before the massive attack never returned."

Everyone's eyes widen but Pain is the one who speaks "Hmm interesting indeed; if he is in fact the Kyuubi Jinchuriki then we have a slight problem on our hands. We need to speed up our collection of the Bijuu."

Mumbling is heard from the projections then after five minutes Danzo speaks up again "Pain-sama, the crystal I had in my possession at the time summoned the Guardian to me and it works like the one Hashirama Senju had; in fact mine was taken from Mito when she passed."

Sasori, who was quiet in all of this, finally speaks up "It seems to me these crystals are powerful but how many are out there currently and what are you planning?"

"Tobi's bored, Tobi wants to play with something or someone. Tobi's such a good boy."

"Shut up Tobi before I show you why my art is a BANG!"

"Deidara's scary…Tobi scared of him."

"All of you quiet while Danzo speaks!" Pain angrily spits

"Well I say we do the following…"

* * *

**With Hinata**

A punch is thrown at Hinata in which she ducks under and, like the current of the river, flows around her sparring partner and launches a juken to the back of the elf; it connects making the man stumble forward. Hinata capitalizes as she rushes forward and attempting some kicks and punches in which the partner blocks then shoves Hinata away and dealing punches of his own. Hinata is hit in the cheek, stomach and right arm which drop her on the ground panting heavily.

"I think that's enough for today Hinata, you are coming along well seeming we have sparred for the last hour and a half."

"Thanks Thalion, it means a lot." Hinata gets to her feet with a smile "Do you mind if I work on my bow and arrow skills as they seem to lack in certain areas."

Thalion shakes his head "No, not at all but do spend time with the children as they seem to be attached to you for some odd reason." He smiles while Hinata giggles

"I will try." Hinata picks up her bow that was hung on the wall of the training ground as well as the quiver with arrows equipped with a practice tip

Thalion leaves just as Hinata activates her Byakugan and strings an arrow; the target is 100 yards down range. She focuses her sight on the target, pulls back on the bow, then releases; a thunk is heard as the arrow hits the wooden target. Hinata curses as the arrow was just shy of the bulls' eye; it was a good shot but it was not enough to pass the test. The test according to Elune was that a student got 10 arrows and each one had to be within the bulls-eye to pass; crazy but to the elves, the bow and arrow is their expertise hence why the test is extremely difficult to accomplish. She keeps practicing and pushing herself to get better as in less than a year she would be taking the Chunin Exams.

After practicing for an hour she decides to head back to her room so that she can rest up before her scimitar training starts. Out of all the things Hinata has learned over the past week, this is the one she became fearful of as there was no recorded history of any Hyuga using one. She was wondering what Hiashi would think once she came back; would I be shunned, accepted, or put in the Branch House. Hinata's thoughts are broken by a group of three kids that start running around her and giggling.

"Lainos, Menel, Alagos how nice to see you again." Hinata bends down as all three run up and engulf her in a hug "Now, what do you need today?"

"Can you play with us or show us some cool moves?" Lainos states

"Yah, we watch you train and you remind us of the stories we heard about the one that married a human and left Rivendell." Menel tells

"Alagos you know I am immune to the puppy dog look so don't try it." Hinata bops him on the head making him pout "As to why I remind you of the one that defected are I might be a long lost descendent of said person."

"AWESOME!" the kids chorus making Hinata giggle

"Fine, I guess I will play with you a little but I cannot stay long as I need to give Elune my weekly progress report."

The kids stand there waiting to see what happens then Hinata jumps at them making them scream and giggle while running away with Hinata giving chase.

Thalion, whom is watching from a distance cannot help but laugh and shake his head "I swear Hinata acts so much like the one that left us for a human mate." He ponders then turns to Alverior "What do you think?"

Alverior shrugs "I am not sure but she could be the person that Elune has prophesied; to be the one that makes sure the elven line does not die and rescue a certain someone in a time of great need. "

"Hmm, it does make you wonder but her training is going along much faster than I expected. It seems like somewhere inside of Hinata she has already done bow training and such as I never in all my life seen someone grasp the fundamentals so quickly. Have you seen her bow and arrow skills; she's only a week into it and can basically pass the test already."

"WHAT!" Alverior screams "That's impossible; it takes months to use a bow and arrow to that degree…just what the hell is Hinata?"

"I'm not sure Alverior but I have a feeling that she will do many great things to keep our line alive."

Alverior nods and thanks Thalion then proceeds to walk to his quarters "_You are a great mystery Hinata, a great mystery indeed. What is this latent power Elune spoke of, could you actually finish a years' worth of training in half the time? Why do I get the feeling when this Great War falls upon us that you will be the one to lead us towards greatness; a mystery you are indeed." _

* * *

**With Naruto and Team Kurenai and Kakashi – Tazuna's Home**

Team 7 and 8 was sitting around the kitchen table with Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari discussion mission parameters as well as what the Guardian did on the bridge. Speaking of which, we find our young Guardian sitting on the floor in the full lotus position; eyes closed, staff laying on his lap and balls of each element floating around his body. Kurama is nearby sleeping on the couch. Everyone pause their conversation as Naruto wills the elemental balls onto his fingers which he then juggles from one hand to the other; everyone watches in awe, especially the Shinobi as they have never saw the elements mastered to such a degree.

"SUGOI!" Sakura screams waking up Kurama and making Naruto jump slightly but his concentration doesn't waver; everyone else though covers their ears.

"_Kami, can that banshee get any louder"_ Kurama inwardly smirks knowing what to do.

He hops of the couch and trots up to Sakura and looks at her with the puppy pout no jutsu which works wonders as Sakura picks Kurama up and hugs him much to his ire. After Sakura got done hugging him, Kurama looked straight into Sakura's eyes then proceeded to bite her on the nose then jump out of her arms using his tails to smack Sakura's head in the process.

Everyone laughs while Sakura becomes angry "BAKA-FOX!"

Naruto, having enough of her mouth takes the electricity ball and shoots it at her giving her a static shock making her hair puff up which resulted in more laughter. It all stopped as the fox spoke up.

"You woke me from my nap and I sense Guardian-sama is not pleased with your banshee like screams."

Naruto, which is now standing and keeping a laugh in seeing everyone's faces, speaks "Yes, Kurama can talk as well as do other things but enough about that. What to do about Zabuza and Haku once they talk to me if they want to help me take down Gato or not."

"I figured you had a hand in that but why do you want them to help; they are after our client after all." Kurenai states in which Kakashi nods

"Let me guess, Nature plays a role in this somehow." Sasuke states which Naruto nods

"OK, I am confused here about this Nature crap…care to explain." Kiba questions as Sakura fixes her hair and glares at Naruto then sticks her tongue out at Kurama

Before Naruto can respond Shino speaks up "I think what Guardian-sama means by Nature following a path is like what my hive is. I can talk to insects and they tell me things that they saw which can include battles, who or what is nearby, and more; it seems that Nature can speak to the Guardian or vice-versa giving out advice."

Naruto smiles "Very astute of you Shino but you are half correct. Yes Nature speaks to me but not in words, it does it in emotions; I feel its pain, I feel its surroundings, they are like a beacon in which I can take care of any problem in my forest. Nature's path is more complex and I cannot explain it as it is something us Guardians follow without consciousness.

Everyone was confused and silence permeated the room for three minutes until Kakashi spoke up "So, you meet Zabuza in two days near the bridge and I am guessing this is Guardian work if my assumptions are correct."

Naruto nods "Yes, and I am sorry that I cannot help your teams in any way as my duties comes first though if I manage to get Zabuza and his apprentice on our side they may help you train."

"Why do you all try so hard when you are just going to die! Gato cannot be beaten, he's too powerful!" Inari yells out while getting up from his seat and running upstairs to his room

"I sense…despair in that child. Such a shame, and do not apologize Tsunami as I will help him see the right path; it seems your son is at his crossroads as well."

"His father was killed by Gato two years ago in front of everyone in the village including him and since then he has been this way towards everyone promising to take him down."

Naruto's eyes glow and an aura erupts out of him making the wilting plants in the room come alive again shocking everyone; as quickly as it came it was gone.

"I am sorry for my outburst as it seems this Gato is worse than I thought, I must remove this thorn in the cycle before peace can be achieved. I will talk to your son Tsunami and then help get Wave back on track."

"How will you do that?" Sakura asks

"Oh, I have my ways and you will feel it, believe me. I may be an angel of death to some but it is because Nature intends it to be so, but my true power lies within protecting others and the balance of Nature itself. Kurama, come." Kurama nods and jumps onto Naruto's shoulders

"I take it you will be talking to Inari then before heading out to town?" Kurenai states which Naruto responds with a nod "Well, it seems we need to get all of you trained as I am sure you all want a piece of Gato right?"

"Hai!" The teams chorus making Kakashi laugh and Naruto to smile

* * *

**With Zabuza and Haku – Gato's Mansion**

"Haku, what do you think we should do about this; I am not sure what to do about our mission."

Haku shakes his head "I have this feeling in the back of my mind that Gato will rather backstab us then pay up plus we saw what the Guardian can do yet he gave us a second chance.

"He said that I was at a crossroads in my life and the path I choose will lead me to death or life." Zabuza sighs "I have two roads in front of me; continue with the mission or help Guardian-sama but which road to choose.

A voice speaks up "I can help with that." A massive blue object comes at Haku and Zabuza who roll out of the way; the object hits the floor sending splinters flying

Zabuza looks up and his eyes widen "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Having fun, what else oh and a reminder to you Zabuza, my sword doesn't cut….IT SHREDS!" The man swings his sword towards Zabuza again

"HAKU GET US OUT OF HERE!" Zabuza yells making Haku snap into action

A few hand seals later a mirror of ice appears in front of Haku; he grabs Zabuza and jumps into the mirror right as the sword slams into it smashing it into many ice shards.

"Damn, they got away."

Another figure comes from the shadows "It is alright, we know where they will be heading now and what their plans are so I suggest we just wait it out." The first guy nods and both phase out of the room, staying hidden until the time is right.

A mirror of ice appears on the outskirts of town and two figures crash to the ground; both are breathing heavily from travelling that far a distance. Zabuza gets up first then helps Haku to his feet; both decide to rest underneath a tree for a bit.

"Zabuza, was that who I think it was?"

"Yes, and from what rumors tell me he is with someone else but I don't know who. We need to tell Guardian-sama about this and thanks to this incident I think I know which path to take."

* * *

**With Naruto – moments before**

Naruto knocks on Inari's door and hears a muffled "go away, what do you care?" Kurama mumbles under his breath which Naruto did not catch, he knocks again.

"Inari, can I talk to you for a moment please; I know what you are feeling at the moment cause I at one point was in your shoes."

A minute passes then Inari opens his door, grabs Naruto's hand and leads him in "Why do you care so much, why even try and stop Gato?"

Inari sits on his bed while Naruto sits beside him "The cycle of life and death has its ways and my path cuts through Gato and since he is one that has thrown this cycle out of whack, he will be eliminated."

"You talk in riddles, can you explain please?" Inari sobs while Naruto sighs

"I cannot explain it but can I tell you a story?" Inari nods "There once was this boy name Naruto Uzumaki who was born with a burden that most of the village he grew up in hated him for. No matter how much compassion Naruto showed to the ones that beat him to a bloody mess or broke into his apartment, it fell on deaf ears. The villagers were blinded by their fear of something they couldn't understand. Even when he joined the ninja academy, his teachers sabotaged his grades and taught him the wrong things so that he could fail; Naruto made one friend while there though, an instructor by the name of Iruka. He showed no hate towards Naruto and attempted to help him whenever he could. At the age of 7 Naruto ran away from home after getting fed up with how he was treated and followed this voice in his head to become something new, to become something the Land of Fire has grown to love over the years. Do you know who this Naruto is?"

Inari sniffled and smiled then looked into Naruto's green eyes "It…it was you wasn't it; you're the Naruto in your story."

Naruto nods and ruffles Inari's hair "You are a smart one." Inari giggles "Yes, I am the Naruto in that story but I don't want you to go around saying my name as I am not ready to fully reveal my true identity." Naruto stands and was about to walk out the door but is lurched forward via Inari hugging him

"Thank you Naruto, I cannot thank you enough…you…you showed me that I should be more like my father and stop living in the past."

Naruto smiles then turns and bends down to look at Inari "This is your crossroads, your path of Nature takes a turn here but it is for you to decide what to do. Your choice will rest on Wave's future." He pats Inari's shoulder, stands and walks out the door to head into Wave

Inari stands there with a big smile on his face "_Thank you Naruto, I know now what I must do."_

He walks to the closet in his room and pulls out a long wooden box; Inari opens it and pulls out the katana that his father used. The katana was made of high grade metal giving the blade a nice silver shine, its handle was made of wood but had designs of the ocean on it; the sheath was the same color, blue, and design of the handle. In all, the blade and sheath was three foot long, a tad bit big for his four foot two frame.

Inari calls out for all to hear "With this blade I honor my father and vow to follow in his footsteps; I will be the guardian of Wave, I will let no person harm this village any longer. MY NAME IS INARI, FATHER OF KAIZA AND NEW GUARDIAN OF WAVE!"

Downstairs, Tsunami and Tazuna heard this and looked toward a smiling Naruto at the bottom of the stairs; Naruto just waves and proceeds out the door to help Wave to the best of his abilities.

"That Guardian is something…he managed to put Inari in a new path."

"I know my daughter, I know. That man is destined for great things Tsunami, just you watch."

* * *

**With Naruto- in Wave**

As Naruto began his trek into town a throbbing pain started to appear in his head and he knew only one reason for this; a feeling of great despair, hate, and agony all mixed in one. Although the pain got worse as he continued into town, he had to go on no matter the consequences.

Sensing Naruto's discomfort "Are you OK, you seem to be in great pain."

"I feel…death's cold embrace, the screams of agony, and worst of all children in pain…ACK!" Naruto goes down to one knee holding his head as tears start coming out of his eyes "The suffering in this village is to massive to comprehend…to fathom what beast could do this; Gato must meet his end."

After a couple minutes, Naruto decides to continue as his Guardian demeanor was kicking in yet again. Naruto's face lost the shining green eyes and smiling face; his face was now stern, cold, his eyes had determination and the will to protect in them. He grips his staff tighter and channels mana into the crystal making it glow green sending pulses of mana out so the pain in his head can be lessened. After 10 more minutes Naruto finally arrives at the edge of town and gasps at what he sees.

The homes are dilapidated as holes are in the roofs, windows are missing, and some looked about ready to collapse. The people were all dressed in what looked like heavily worn clothing, that or burlap sacks and they all looked emaciated; the gardens that once flourished in their yards were brown and shriveled, the life all but extinguished. The trees surrounding the place whispered their sad song to Naruto giving him a picture of what this place looked like before Gato came in. The streets used to bustle with traders, the homes were a thing of beauty and everyone lived a good life as trade made their village prosper. Naruto could not hold out any longer and, with a yell, collapsed to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"Naruto!" Kurama yells then hears the sound of children coming this way

"Mister, are you alright!" Once child says poking Naruto with a stick

"Kazumi, poking him with a stick is not helping matters any." Another child deadpans

"Sorry Natsumi." Kazumi states as he stops poking Naruto

Naruto rolls onto his back breathing heavy then glanced at the dirty figures of the children that ran up to him.

"I…I am alright children. Where…are your parents?"

Both look down to the ground with a sad expression and say at the same time "Gato killed our parents."

Naruto was pissed inside hearing more evil deeds this Gato did "How many are like you?"

"Well there is me, Natsumi, I am six years old then there is Kazumi who is the same age as me."

Both chorus again "We're twins!"

Natsumi continued "But there are at least twenty of more of us that lost our parents ever since Gato came."

Naruto pulses mana again to ease his pain then he gets on his knees and holds his arms out indicating you can hug me "I was once like you, an orphan so I feel your pain. I think you need a hug…come to Uncle Naruto."

Natsumi and Kazumi run up to Naruto crying then hug him; Naruto returns the favor then looks into their sad brown eyes.

"My children, you need not cry. I am the Guardian that watches over the Land of Fire and will help bring peace to this world and it all starts with your country."

The twins dry their tears and look at Naruto confused "You wish to come with me to watch?" Naruto says in which both nod "Well, then follow me but first; Kurama, would you be a kind fox and play with the children at the orphanage."

Kurama grumbles "I am the greatest of all bijuu dammit and this is how you treat me…fine, I will play with the kiddies." He jumps off Naruto's shoulder and runs off to his destination

Naruto laughs and shakes his head then stands and takes the twins hands and they walk into town; Natsumi on his right with Kazumi on his left.

Naruto soon reaches the center of town and pats the twins on the back indicating that they can go off and find others to play with but both just turned and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"We don't wanna!" they chorus

"What I am about to do requires that you be a certain distance away." Naruto looks around and sees an abandoned shop and points to it "See that building over there, you may watch me from there OK."

Both nod and run off to the building to watch this man do his work; Naruto sits in a meditative stance and lays his staff across his lap but still holds onto it. People start gathering on the outskirts of their property wondering what Naruto was doing and was surprised to see birds start to land on him and other forest creatures run up to him. For five minutes Naruto took in the cries of pain and anguish to atone his mana correctly for what he was about to do and knew that after he did so, he would be extremely exhausted. The animals that gathered sensed his increased energy and ran or flew away and not a moment too soon as a green and gold aura bursts from Naruto and begins to levitate off the ground slightly; it was at this point Zabuza and Haku came into town.

"Holy shit, what is he doing now?!" Haku states

"I dunno but I don't feel danger like when he sent that wave towards me. This feels…this feels calm and peaceful like he means good." Zabuza responds "I say we watch as I have a feeling Guardian-sama will need us here shortly."

Haku nods as both stay and watch Naruto do his work.

Naruto snaps his eyes open which are a mix of gold and green then takes his staff and hold it high in the air and says his peace:

"People of Wave, I am the Guardian of the Land of Fire and have felt your calls of despair and have come to restore this land as it once was. Before I leave this area, Gato will be a problem no more, your village will go back to a time of peace and prosperity like years before. Now, Mother Nature heed my calls, this village is in despair and anguish, free them from the shackles of death and heal all…GRAHHH!"

Naruto screams out as he unleashes a massive amount of greenish-gold mana and pulses it out over the entirety of Wave country; the feeling is felt all the way to Konoha. Trees in the village start to grow, gardens filled with wilted plants became green again and looked healthy, the people of the village was soon engulfed in a gold glow and within minutes they looked healthy again. The feeling the villagers described to others was that warmth covered their body and they felt at peace for the first time in a long while. Any damage to the wooden buildings was fixed thank to the moukton like properties Naruto contains. The aura lasted five minutes and then it disappeared making Naruto collapse on the ground breathing heavily again but he had a smile on his face as the screams of pain in his mind were gone.

"Uncle Naruto!" Natsumi and Katsumi yell as they run up to him and embrace him in a hug

Naruto lets out a laugh "I am alright my children. I just need my rest after what I have done." Naruto yawns "Please, go back to the orphanage while I rest, I promise I will visit again."

The twins nod sadly and run back to tell the orphans the good news. At this point Zabuza and Haku walk up to Naruto.

"So, you need some help kid?" Zabuza laughs earning a bop on the head from Haku

"Shut-up you, he is dealing with exhaustion from whatever power he used. Now help me return him to his team."

"OK Mom!" Zabuza taunts earning him an ice senbon hovering close to his happy place making him pale "OK, OK, I will help!" The senbon melts making him breath out a sigh of relief

"That's what I thought." Naruto chuckles at their banter as Kurama runs up to Naruto

"Good lord Naruto, I swear that pulse you sent out was felt for miles; you going to be OK?"

"Oh just peachy, not as bad as when I fought Danzo's army, but still enough where I will be out a while." Naruto feels himself being hoisted up by Zabuza and Haku "Thanks you two."

Both nod as Kurama jumps onto Naruto's shoulder and they go home leaving cheering villagers behind; it was a turning point for Wave.

* * *

**With Team 7 and 8 – moments before**

Team 7 and 8 was currently sparring with one another; Shino was with Sasuke while Sakura was with Kiba. Kakashi was reading his smut much to the chagrin of Kurenai who was watching over both teams to see what needed to be improved.

Shino launched a swarm of chakra-eating bugs at Sasuke whom uses the Shunshin technique to get behind Shino and attempt to stab him in the back with a kunai but Shino blocks that with his own and gives a surprise to Sasuke. Shino starts going through one handed seals then proclaims **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**. Sasuke curses and knows there is no time to react and gets hit point blank flying threw a couple trees. Shino took this time to run and finish the spar but had to dodge to the right as he saw a massive fireball headed his way.

**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**

Sasuke screamed out sending a massive dragon towards Shino whom dodged it then flung a kunai toward Saskue whom was holding his ribs. Sasuke deflects the kunai with one of his own and both rush towards each other initiating a taijutsu bout.

With Sakura and Kiba, their spar was just as intense. Kiba dodged Sakura's Tsunade like punches to the best of his ability and tried to get a few of his attacks through but it seemed they were evenly matched until Sakura put her hand in the air and smirked; Kakashi whom stopped reading his smut looked at Sakura and paled.

"Oh Kami…please not that."

Kurenai turns to Kakashi "Please not what?" Kakashi points toward Sakura and she too pales "Oh no, please tell me she has not figured that move out."

Sakura gathers chakra into her fist then just before she slams it on the ground, releases said chakra resulting in a massive explosion of dirt and debris for feet around. **Cherry Blossom Impact!** Sakura screams

The massive feat of strength blasted Kiba into the air and left a crater five feet long and five feet deep with fissures in any which way from said crater. Sakura followed up on this by kicking Kiba in the side sending him through a couple trees; Akamaru yips in worry and runs off to his master.

"CHA! Who's awesome…I am!"

Sakura doing this technique made everyone stop as the feat of strength was just amazing to say the least but what they felt next paled in comparison to what Sakura did. Soon a blast of a peaceful aura is felt then everyone glows gold and feel any wounds they had heal up. The damage to their sparring area suddenly healed itself and then after five minutes it was gone. Everyone gathered together at this point wondering what the hell that was.

"OK, that was strange." Kiba asks while Akamaru yips

"Is that what Guardian-sama meant by you will feel what I do?" Sakura asks

"It would appear so as the gold aura that overtook us was his way of healing." Kakashi stated "But that blast of power was massive but not as large as when he made two constructs when we fought Danzo; that power wave was twice as large."

"Constructs…constructs of what exactly?" Kurenai asked

Shino speaks up "Rumors were that the Guardian summoned two elemental constructs by the name of Zeus and Gaea; the god of lightning and goddess of Earth."

Everyone pales at this except Kakashi as he knows that for a fact as he saw them on the battlefield for a short while.

"Yes, I only got to see what they can accomplish for a short time before disappearing and I can say that you do not want to piss off Guardain-sama, hell even I would have an issue beating him and I am considered the strongest Jounin in the village."

Before anything else can be said a familiar voice speaks up "Yo, I got your Guardian here and he needs a place to rest after that power output…you shoulda saw it. Talk about a lightshow!"

Everyone turns to see Zabuza and Haku helping a very tired Naruto along whom waves at them "Hey everyone, not sure when I will be available again but Zabuza and Haku here promised that they would train you; once I am at full power again we will hit Gato with everything we got."

Zabuza and Haku set him at the base of a tree then Zabuza laughs nervously "Um, yah we might have a problem with that."

Naruto cocks his head "Explain before I fall asleep."

Zabuza becomes serious "Before we left for Wave Haku and I was attacked in Gato's mansion by one of my old teammates from Kiri and there are rumors that he hangs around with one other person."

"And this person is?" Kakashi asks

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

Everything goes silent for a long minute until Naruto speaks up "Well shit, now that is a problem; isn't he one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist?"

Zabuza nods "Yah, and he is also called the Tailless Tailed beast due to his chakra reserves and inhuman strength and stamina."

"Oh goody, a challenge!" Naruto yells out than proceeds to pass out making everyone chuckle.

Kurama shook his head and covered himself with red chakra growing from the size of small dog to the size of an adult black bear freaking everyone out minus Kakashi who saw that in the battle with Danzo

In a deeper voice than before "I will take Guardian-sama to rest while you continue your training; I assume all past injuries are healed thanks to his power outburst. Oh and one last thing, try not to damage the forest too bad."

Kurama grabs Naruto by the back of his robe with his jowls and trots inside scaring Tazuna and his family slightly but when they saw a passed out Naruto they knew the fox meant no harm.

* * *

**Back in Konoha – Hokage Office**

Sarutobi was finishing up paperwork for the day and kept on thinking back to what he and all of Konoha felt 15 minutes ago; it was peaceful and comforting. Sarutobi had a guess to who managed to do such a feat and smiled.

"_You never cease to amaze me Naruto, keep on doing what you do best and maybe you will achieve true peace the likes of which this world has not seen in many, many years."_

All of a sudden his office doors burst open and Kotetsu rushes in; he bows to the Hokage "Sorry for barging in like this Hokage-sama but you have to see the latest entry in the Bingo Book and it involves our Guardian…I can't believe its him, I always knew the boy was still alive out there."

Sarutobi grabs the man's Bingo book and opens it to the tagged page and pales at what he sees.

_Alias: Mori no Shugo-Sha_

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Rank: A_

_Appearance: Geta sandals, brown and green robe with leaf pattern, long silver hair, staff with green crystal, fox as a familiar. _

_Background: Said to be the Guardian of the Land of Fire and is responsible for the deaths of various Cloud, Oto, and Iwa patrols that attempted to get to Konoha as well as bandits that attempted to destroy the forest. Also is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. _

_Skills: Said to control all the elements as well as nature itself, has mysterious healing effects as well. No chakra usage is present when said attacks are used._

_Threat Level: Do not underestimate him or you will meet an untimely end, go all out if you see him. _

_Bounty: 10,000,000 ryo dead in Iwa, Cloud and Oto _

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you are dismissed."

Sarutobi hands the Bingo book back and pulls out his pipe as Kotetsu leaves the room with a bow; he lights said pipe with a small fire jutsu and takes a few puffs.

"_Nature has thrown you another screwball Naruto and it seems like all the elemental nations now knows your secret. I hope you are ready for what is to come my boy."_

* * *

**AN:** Well I thought I could fit the fight with Gato in this chapter but after realizing how large it would be, I decided to stop just shy of the massive fight. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always leave a PM or review. Oh and to Guest who said for Tenten to join Naruto on his travels, I will go along with your idea as it makes perfect sense to do so.


	9. Battle Royale

**AN: **Edited

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 9: Battle Royale **

* * *

One week, that is how long Naruto has been resting since his power output in Wave and how long Zabuza and Haku have been training Team 7 and 8 various techniques. To both Teams, Zabuza was a slave driver with his training as he made everyone work on their stamina, advanced chakra control, how to dodge incoming projectiles, and even some kenjutsu and the silent killing technique to the ones whom wanted to learn it. That person was Sasuke as he felt that he could better protect his comrades when they are ambushed or are tasked to take out a bandit camp. Although Sasuke did not have a water affinity, he never gave up even when he was borderline passing out from chakra exhaustion; this determination made Zabuza a very happy man though he didn't show it. During the week, everyone took turns to watch over their Guardian to see if his state improved; Kurama seemed to never leave Naruto's side.

Something wet and soft was felt going across Naruto's face and it was because of this he woke up to Kurama looking at Naruto happily with his red eyes and nine wagging tails; Naruto smiles back and scratches behind Kurama's ears earning another lick from said fox and a giggle from Naruto.

" Alright, alright, I'm up." Naruto sighs "I really need to work on my mana control; passing out after a massive use like that is embarrassing especially when I am going to be wandering the Nation's soon."

Kurama chuckles and jumps down off of Naruto's chest; he gets out of bed and grabs his clothes which are folded on the night stand beside him.

"It's been a week yah know."

Naruto blinks and looks at his companion "Damn, that long huh. How are the teams coming along with Zabuza and Haku?"

Naruto finishes dressing and grabs his staff which was leaning on the wall near the night stand "Pretty good actually. Everyone worked on the team's stamina and speed while Sasuke got silent killing training from Zabuza, Haku gave Sakura medical lessons and Shino some wind jutsu; Kakashi and Kurenai also had them work on leaf balancing and kunai twirling."

"Huh, fancy that and remind me to head to the Konoha library to see if I can find any books or scrolls on mana as well as ones that detail the Elemental Nations." Naruto responds while Kurama nods in return "Guess I will head downstairs and see if breakfast is ready then talk to everyone about what our plan of attack is."

Kurama climbs up Naruto's legs and then perches himself on his shoulder "Going to use your spy network again to map out the base?"

Naruto nods "Yah, it would be for the best as we might be dealing with two very strong opponents; ones that make me slightly nervous to go against. I may be strong but I am feeling that there is this other stage of mana development that I have yet to untap."

Kurama is confused by this but saves that conversation for later as Naruto heads downstairs.

Everyone was lounging around having a small conversation when suddenly they heard what sounded like shifting clothing coming down the stairs; everyone goes silent and turns to the stairs to see a smiling Naruto whom waves in return.

"Seems our sleepy head finally woke up." Zabuza states

"Nice to see you too no-brows!" Naruto quips making Zabuza snarl and everyone else to laugh

"So, about getting this Gato…can I join ni-san?" Inari asks earning a quizzical glance from Naruto

"Ni-san? Huh, I think I like that and," Naruto looks at the sword strapped to his back "is that your father's sword?"

Inari nods "Yah, mummy face taught me how to use it a little."

Zabuza's hands fly in the air "OH COME ON! First it's the little shit…" Tsunami throws a pan from the kitchen hitting him in the face "OW, what'd I do!"

"Language mister!" She quips back "There are children in the house."

Everyone snickers while Zabuza sweat drops then pouts "Why does everyone have to make fun of how I look."

"Well to answer your question Inari…no as we will be facing very dangerous men and I bet your father would not be happy if your quest ended so soon." Naruto walks up to Inari and pokes his heart "You do what you feel is best from inside; do you feel ready to give up your life?"

"No, I feel the need to protect."

Naruto ruffles his hair "See, Nature wants you to become the Guardian of this country and has plans for you. Always follow your gut Inari; it will save your life."

Naruto then waves a green hand over the wooden floor making a chair appear then sits down and motions for people to continue with what they were doing. Kurenai, being curious, asks the ultimate question.

"OK, we all want a piece of Gato here and have trained the last week to prepare but I know you genin are not S class material that Kisame is; as for you Guardian-sama where would you rank yourself and how are we going to map out where Gato is hiding."

Naruto ponders "Well, I would have to put myself as an almost Elite Jonin as I have already taken down multiple Iwa, Cloud, and Oto patrols that dared come into the Land of Fire as well as Danzo's ROOT."

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Sakura look on in awe though are not that surprised seeming how they saw Naruto make a massive wave from nothing.

"As for how I will find out where Gato is…"

Zabuza interrupts "Haku and I have been in the mansion a time or two and know the layout and…"

Haku finishes "We can show you the layout of the building."

"That is all well and good but what about Guard rotations, how many are residing in said building, and if there are any other missing nin we don't know about." Kakashi responds remembering his ANBU training

"You are quite astute Kakashi and I have just the thing to help us, it is my own spy network I have set up in the Land of Fire and hope to spread it outwards before I travel the nation."

"Spy network? I thought the trees did that for you?" Kiba asks

"Yes the trees tell me what danger they are in but it's only good for a certain distance around me. Instead of explaining, let me show you outside. All are welcome to come, even you Tsunami; take a break from cooking for a little bit."

Naruto stands letting his chair sink back into the floor and motions for everyone to follow; Tsunami relents and heads out with them. A three minute walk later they arrive at where the genin were being trained; Naruto instantly crouches down and sets his green glowing hand on the forest floor and pulses his mana while mentally sending a command. Soon a growl is heard in the forest followed by the sound of snapping sticks; a minute passes then everyone goes wide eyed as a full grown black bear stands before Naruto. He holds out his hand and a field mouse runs up his arm then rests on his shoulder near Kurama; the mouse squeaks and squeals.

Naruto stands and pets the bear which licks his hand "Nice to see the both of you, have you been keeping my network up and running?"

The bear nods then grunts and growls "Good to hear that you have been getting rid of bandit camps, tell your family I am proud of them." Naruto responds back

The mouse squeaks and squeals "Yes, it is time to expand my network out of the land of fire, inform other animals you come across and tell them that the Guardian will be travelling." Naruto tells the mouse

"Dude, you can talk to animals like me…SWEET!" Kiba scratches his head "Wait, can you understand Akamaru?"

Naruto turns to the group "Yes, I am connected to all things Nature." Naruto cocks his head after hearing Akamaru yip then looks up at Kurama "Um Kurama, Akamaru wants to play with you."

Everyone looks at Kurama then Akamaru "Ugh, the king of all bijuu toned down to a play thing."

Kurama states as he jumps down and trots up to Akamaru; they touch noses then scamper off somewhere to play.

"Anyway," Naruto notices the looks of everybody and wanted to hurry things up "you are welcome to come and pet the nice bear if you wish."

Everyone backs up a step making Naruto laugh.

"So, the forest animals are your spy network much like my hive collects info on people…intriguing." Shino states

"And each animal does a different thing am I correct?" Kurenai asks

Naruto nods "Yes but as for telling what they do would jeopardize my network. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be doing some reconnaissance while you guys train to your heart's content. I will be back at some point to tell you what I have uncovered. Until then, let Nature be your guide."

Naruto growls to the bear which makes it retreat into the forest as he melds into a tree leaving Team 7 and 8 behind.

"Well, who's ready for some training?" Zabuza states earning a bop on the head via Tsunami

"Breakfast first than play, now come along." Tsunami scolds Zabuza grabbing his ear and dragging him inside making everyone shake their heads

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto is standing on a tree branch overlooking Gato's mansion and was impressed by the size of it. It was two stories tall, made of brick, and around it was a six foot stone wall with guards posted on it and around the gated entrance. Naruto sent his mice into the base so that he could get a better layout and be warned of any guards, guard rotations, and other things they did not know about. Naruto noticed that there was a constant 30 guards outside; two by the gate while the rest patrolled on the tops of the walls or in the courtyard. As for the inside he decided to sit down and meditate, opening a link with one of his mice inside.

The mouse scampered along the floor near the wall, staying in the shadows; it ran upstairs and decided to check out the rooms. Most of them were empty guest rooms but two of them caught Naruto's eye; a safe room and what looked to be an office. Naruto had an idea of what was in that safe but he needed to find something out first so he orders the mouse to go inside the office. Inside and to the left of the door, in the middle of the room is a large desk; on the walls are various paintings and to the right of the door made Naruto want to go in there and kick ass and take names. There were two woman chained to a small bed, stripped naked and gagged so they would not scream.

"_I am so going to like cutting down Gato by myself…wait, no, I have a better plan for Gato."_

The mouse stays in the room hidden as Naruto notices a short pudgy man sitting at the desk; his only assumption was that it was Gato.

"Grr, where are Zabuza and Haku at with that old man! I expected them back here a week ago and they still haven't showed up; not that it mattered anyway. Paying them…ha what a joke; anyone who works for me is expendable." Gato says looking over his paperwork while the rat scurries out of the room

"_Zabuza and Haku will love to hear about this though I have a feeling whatever is in that safe is enough for Wave to get back on track plus giving some to Konoha and the two helping us."_

Naruto connects with another one and goes wide-eyed at seeing what the mouse, which is in the basement, is seeing. There, in a dark abandoned room, sat two people each wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it; one looked like a cross between shark and man while the other looked like Sasuke. Naruto tells the mouse to wait as the figures begin to talk.

"How long until we can get our hands on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, sitting here is boring and Samehada is wanting me to shred someone." The shark man spoke

"Shush Kisame, in due time we will get what we want."

"I still don't see the reason why Danzo put that brats name in the Bingo Book though; we don't even know for a fact that Naruto is the Mori no Shugo-Sha."

"_DANZO YOU BASTARD! *sigh* It seems another tree has fell in my path; I guess I will be announcing my identity to Konoha sooner than I thought."_

"Think Kisame, we know the Guardian carries the nine-tails as a familiar not to mention the fact that this Guardian appeared shortly after Naruto disappeared; his appearance might have changed but a name is a name." The other man states

"Guess your right Itachi…hey why's that mouse staring at us?"

Itachi cocks his head, turns on his Sharingan and looks into the mouse's eyes; Naruto sees this and instantly cuts the link hoping he was not traced. Sarutobi told him a little about the Sharingan and what it does before this mission as Sasuke had already activated his.

"Anything Itachi?"

"It was fuzzy but I think we were being spied on…Kisame, say hello to our spy would you; he should be just outside the gates in a tree."

"WITH PLEASURE!" Kisame shunshins out of the basement on the hunt for his target

After cutting his link Naruto stands up and melds into a tree signaling any surround animals to be on the guard for anyone hunting for him. Naruto knew he couldn't go to the house lest he attract attention to Tazuna's family. Naruto soon comes out of another tree a good distance away and opens a mind link with Kurama.

* * *

**With Kurama**

Kurama and Akamaru were resting together in Tazuna's home on the couch snuggled up to one another. At first Kurama was annoyed at the fact that a mutt of all things wanted to play with him but after a while, Kurama seemed to enjoy it and both became fast friends. He is broke from his nap as he hears Naruto's concerned voice.

"_Kurama, bad news. The two people that Zabuza was talking about are Kisame and Itachi and to make it worse they discovered my mouse spy in which Itachi used his Sharingan to trace my position. I have the animals on guard but I cannot come back to the house until the threat is over."_

"_You love to get yourself into trouble don't you…I will relay the message to the others. Anything else to share?"_

Naruto growls "_Danzo, that prick, decided to enter my name in the Bingo Book for all to see and to make it worse he is working with these people who wear black cloaks with red clouds. I don't know who this group is but if these two members are believed to be S-rank then what about the others?" _

"_Good point, I think we need to up your training soon if that is the case. Can I ask what their target was?"_ Kurama asks

"_You are the target, this group is targeting all Jinchuriki I am assuming and if Danzo is helping then I can only imagine what he is planning."_

"_Shit, not good at all and…" _

Naruto interrupts Kurama "_SHIT! This overgrown Sushi roll somehow found me…I need to cut the link, I will try to get my ass out of this situation and come greet you."_

Kurama shakes his head and yawns then gets off the couch waking Akamaru who lifts his head and whines a little.

"Ah shut it mutt, I need to tell the others what's going on." Akamaru looks at Kurama then sets his head back down and falls back asleep

* * *

**With Naruto **

"Will you just leave me alone you overgrown Sushi roll!" Naruto yells as he ducks under a swipe from Kisame's sword

Kisame growls at the remark "Just come with us Naruto and I will cease my actions." He swipes at Naruto again

"Fat chance, I know what you're after and as the Guardian to the Land of Fire and the Nidame Sage of Six Paths I will bring peace to this world!" Naruto's eyes turn red and point his hand at Kisame shooting a massive fireball towards him "_Where did that last part come from?"_

"_All in due time my child."_ A man's voice speaks from somewhere which Naruto shakes off for later

Kisame cuts the fireball in half and rushes towards Naruto with a downward slash which Naruto blocks with his staff then kicks Kisame in the chest who stumbles back a bit but just distracted enough to get tackled by a bear which proceeds to maul him.

"GWAH, get off me you damn bear!"

Kisame punches the animal in the head making it tumble through the forest then hitting a tree knocking the bear out cold; the damage was done though as two claw marks in the shape of an X was on his face. He stands, blood dripping from his wounds, and sees that his target is nowhere to be found. A branch soon comes from behind in the attempt to impale him but Kisame senses it and cleaves it in half.

"You're going to have to better than that tree hugger!"

"_Name calling is not befitting for one such as yourself child."_ Naruto says sending a wave of rock spires and wooden punji sticks at Kisame who attempts to dodge all of them but a stone one impales his leg then returns to the Earth

"ARG! Damn gaki….show yourself!"

Kisame limps over to a tree and attempts to slice it when a fist comes out of it and connects with his face breaking his nose; this is followed up by Naruto's staff catching Kisame's feet making him land on the ground back first. Kisame attempts to get up but is bound by rock cuffs around his hands and feet. At this point Naruto comes out of the tree.

Naruto slaps Kisame's face "Now, should I cook you rare or well done? I do prefer my sushi raw though."

"FUCK YOU!" Kisame spits then using his strength he breaks out of the bindings and grabs Naruto's throat who gags

Kisame lifts Naruto in the air who struggles to breathe as the grip becomes tighter, he reaches for his sword on his back.

"You want to know what's great about my sword; it doesn't cut…IT SHREDS!" Kisame attempts to impale Naruto but his nimble athletic frame came into play

Naruto hoists his legs up and around Kisame's throat then plants his hands on the ground; channeling the strength of the Earth he then flips forward launching Kisame through five trees.

"Sorry for destroying you oh great ones." Naruto apologizes to the trees lost and they give a response saying it's alright; thinking he has time to retreat he does so and melds into the nearby tree after picking up his staff

* * *

**With Kisame**

Kisame groans as he sits up from the base of the tree he stopped on, anime swirls still in his eyes. "Damn, that gaki's got strength and the skills to boot…no wonder he's called as such." He touches the wound on his face and hisses at the pain "FUCKING BEAR!"

Growling is heard in the forest and Kisame looks up to see multiple glowing eyes come his way; he soon sees multiple bears with drool coming out of their mouth.

"Mommy" Kisame whines as the bears rush forward and then screams a girly scream

Itachi senses Kisame's signature coming this way and cocks his head at seeing how beat up he looks after coming out of his water shunshin. Multiple claw marks adorn his body and chucks of him are taken out; blood oozes from the wounds in a great amount. Itachi reaches down into one of his pouches and pulls out a stick of pocky and begins to munch on it irking Kisame.

"So, what did you learn?"

Kisame grumbles under his breath and goes to the corner of the room they are in too lick his wounds but Itachi overheard two words that made the stoic Uchiha chuckle; "fucking bears."

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto comes out of a tree nearest Tazuna's home and rushes inside where he sees everyone sitting down for lunch; it's been four hours since his recon mission.

"Hey gaki, heard you ran into my old buddy!" Zabuza exclaims

"If you mean the overgrown Sushi roll, then yes I met him." Zabuza laughs at this confusing everyone but Naruto who just shakes his head "When you see him, you will know what I mean."

"What'd you find out Guardian-sama?" Kakashi asks

"Where to start." Naruto responds making a chair appear out of the floor and sits down "Well, according to my network guards rotate every two hours. There are 30 outside and 40 inside not to mention we have to deal with Kisame and Itachi."

"Itachi is nearby?" Sasuke asks

"What's it to you Sasuke, I thought you were over that revenge thing?" Sakura looks at Sasuke

"I am but something doesn't add up in the whole massacre. Itachi was a caring brother and I know for a fact he was not strong enough to take on everyone in the compound meaning he had outside help; the problem is who? Hell, Itachi put me in a genjutsu that said to harness your hate but that made no sense as Itachi always preached that hate lead to darkness and I agree. Oh and another disturbing thing is that some corpses I looked at afterwards had their Sharingan missing."

"Come again?" Kurenai and Kakashi retort

"Who the hell would need Sharingan eyes?" Kiba asks

"I am unsure but Sasuke brings up a logical point in the massacre; if we face Itachi are you going to ask him about it?" Shino states

Sasuke nods "Yes, I need to know why he did it and why I was the only one spared."

"_You will be the one to achieve true peace among the land."_ That same voice speaks to Naruto whom shakes his head to clear it

"You alright Ni-san?" Inari asks as he caught Naruto's glazed look

"Yah…just some strange things going on in my path right now." Naruto mumbles

"So, when are we commencing Operation Kick Gato's Ass" Haku asks earning a glare from Tsunami making him chuckle nervously

"Like I said, guard positions rotate every two hours so the next one will be 45 minutes from now. Gato is holed up in his office on the second floor, third door to the right while his safe room is right across the hall." Naruto grimaces "And to make it worse he has slaves, female sex slaves."

Everyone's mood darkens especially Sakura's who is tensing her fists making others nervous as that usually meant she was about to bring down the house.

"Oh, and in the basement holed up is Itachi and Kisame though Kisame is licking his wounds he got via my bears."

Kurama chuckles "Lemme guess, he taunted them and managed to land a few hits on you." Naruto nods "HA! I swear your bears are the most overprotective forces of Nature out there."

Naruto scratches the back of his head "Well, I did manage to fling him through about, oh I don't know, five trees." Everyone's eyes widen minus Kurama's; Naruto notices this "What? The Earth gives you the strength to overcome any foe."

"I give up understanding you Guardian-sama." Tazuna states taking a swig from his Sake jug

"Father! What did I say about drinking in front of Inari." Tsunami grabs the jug and smashes it over Tazuna's head knocking him out cold making everyone laugh

"So what's the plan and when do we commence it?" Kurenai asks

"We need to draw out Kisame and Itachi as they are the main threats so I would like it if Zabuza and I paired up against Kisame cause frankly I am not strong enough to face someone of his caliber. Kakashi and Sasuke will go against Itachi as I bet you have questions to ask him; as for the rest of you, you will take out the guards and then bring Gato to me as I have something planned for him."

"What about me Ni-san?" Naruto chuckles

"You will be here guarding your family just in-case OK." Inari smiles back and nods

"So when do we strike?" Kakashi asks "I personally like your plan as of now but what about the distraction?"

"Tonight is when we will strike and as for distractions," Naruto looks at Sasuke "how about a nice barbeque."

Sasuke's eyes light up like a Christmas tree and Team 7 and 8 plus their sensei's groan as they knew that Sasuke has become a pyromaniac over the years and it showed as the fire jutsu he put out was equivalent to that of Madara's; so Sarutobi says after witnessing him use one as an example at the academy.

* * *

**Time-Skip: Nighttime at Gato's Mansion**

Team 7 and 8 as well as Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto are all in the tree line waiting for Naruto to give the signal; he was waiting for the guard switch so that massive casualties can be achieved. The two hours come and the guards inside start coming out while the ones outside start heading in; Naruto gives the signal to Sasuke.

Sasuke runs up to the gate while making hand signs; the guards fail to see him due to the switch. "**Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction"**

A massive stream of orange flame shoots through the gate then spreads out encompassing the courtyard making all the guards turn as they feel the heat; the jutsu is unavoidable and soon most if not all the guards stationed at the mansion are incinerated.

"Wow, impressive Sasuke!" Naruto yells to him; Sasuke gives a thumb up in return "Now stand back and let me douse these flames."

Naruto's eyes turn blue and he points his staff toward the flames; a small wave of water shoots out crashing into the courtyard and knocking down the front part of the stone fence surrounding the mansion. Both these attacks jostle Itachi, Kisame and Gato from their work.

Kakashi signals for everyone to do their job; Shino, Kiba, Sakura, and Kurenai enter the mansion while the rest stay back waiting for their targets; they didn't have to wait long as Kisame and Itachi arrive via Shunshin.

"Sasuke, have you lived up to my words, do you hate me?"

"Hate leads to Darkness; a person I looked up to said that you know." Itachi was impressed inside but didn't show it "Just tell me one thing Itachi, why did you do it and who was helping you."

"Test me and maybe you shall find out." Itachi states getting in the Interceptor stance and activating his three tomed Sharingan

"Glady!" Sasuke responds back activating his three tomed one as well shocking Itachi "Kakashi-sensei, no need to use that eye of yours just back me up when you can."

Kakashi nods and grabs a kunai out of his pouch and gets in a stance as well; Sasuke and Itachi shoot off at each other trying to outdo each other in Taijutsu while Kakshi hangs back waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

**With Zabuza, Naruto v Kisame**

"Zabuza, long time no see and I see you brought the tree hugger with you as well as our target." Kisame points to Kurama atop Naruto's shoulders

"Did you like my bears because they seemed to like you."

Kisame growls "You will hand over the Kyuubi even if it's the last thing you do!" He goes through hand signs and yells out "**Water Clone Technique**" four clones appear; more hand signs are done "**Hidden Mist Technique**." Thick mist covers the area

Naruto sighs and turns his eyes bluish-green and waves his glowing hand in the air dispersing the mist and nodding to Zabuza to go. Kisame, stunned by the loss of his mist, barely dodges a sideswipe from Zabuza's sword but ends up getting kicked in the side by Naruto who follows with a bash to the skull with his staff. It never connects as Kisame grabs it; tugs making Naruto come in close then punch him in the gut making Naruto and Kurama tumble away.

"That gaki's pissing me off with his techniques!"

Kisame dodges an overhead swipe from Zabuza then brings out his sword and goes on the offensive while his water clones occupy Naruto.

* * *

**With Itachi v Kakashi and Sasuke**

Sasuke goes for a kick in which Itachi catches and throws him away but Sasuke rights himself and rushes in again; Kakashi does the same. With a bored look on his face Itachi blocks the punches coming his way then jumps back as Kakashi attempts to stab him with a kunai. Sasuke goes through some hand signs hoping this would work.

"_Don't have a katana yet but I must try my options."_ "**Hidden Mist Technique**"

Mist blankets the area and Sasuke pulls out two kunai, one for each hand, he then makes bunshin without a seal so that he can confuse Itachi. Kakashi makes some **Water Clones** to help the situation.

Taking a page out of Zabuza's book Sasuke begins "Eight points Itachi; Larynx, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. I wonder which one I should choose."

Itach looks around and activates his Mangekyō Sharingan hoping to see in the dense mist; he sees someone some towards him and pulls out a kunai then slashes at the target only for it to waver and disappear. Another one comes toward him attempting a slash which he ducks under and stabs the kunai into its heart; the clone explodes into water and then he feels pain in his leg. He looks down to see that it has been cut, blood starts to leak out; all of a sudden the remaining clones come towards Itachi intent on stabbing him.

* * *

**Naruto v Kisame clones**

Naruto groans as he stands up then his eyes widen at seeing four Kisame's come this way. Acting fast seeing that they all were about to shred him to bits, he turns his eyes brown and stomps on the ground; a massive stone wall halts their advance.

"Go Kurama…full out!"

Kurama looks at Naruto "FINALLY!"

Kurama glows red then grows to a monstrous size then roars for all the heavens to hear; the King of Bijuu was about to have his long overdue fun.

"You hold off these bastards while I help Zabuza." Naruto sinks into the ground leaving Kurama to do his work.

The clones start backing up in worry; this was not in their contract.

In a deep voice "Play with me, MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!"

The clones initiate a war cry and run up to Kurama with hand signs being made.

"**Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique!"** The clones thrust their hands forward and four massive sharks made of water shoot toward their target

The sharks get in close and Kurama roars disrupting them then runs toward the four clones who scramble for cover as they try to get away from Kurama's massive paws.

Kurama laughs as he jumps and tries to bat the clones as he has not had this much fun in years; after 10 minutes Kurama began to get bored and got serious. He plunges his tails into the ground and they shoot up towards the unsuspecting clones impaling them and turning them back into water; Kurama retracts his tails and shrinks down to a small dog sized fox and happily trots back to his master.

* * *

**With Kisame and Zabuza**

A roar rings out for all the heavens to here and both look over to see the Kyuubi in all its glory.

"Heh, I am starting to like that kid's style."

"This was so not in my contract!" Kisame yells attempting to cleave Zabuza in half who blocks it with his sword

Kisame jumps back and quickly runs through hand signs and yells "**Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave**" he spews out a massive amount of water which is unavoidable; Zabuza can only form two words as the waves crash into him then form a massive bubble around him.

"Oh shit."

"You are in for it now Zabuza." Kisame says as he merges with Samehada making him look more shark than man "I am going to enjoy feasting on your bones!" More handsigns are done "**Water Release: Five Great Feeding Sharks!"**

Five sharks appear and all rush towards Zabuza as Kisame does the same; as Zabuza attempts to swim out of the bubble but no matter where Kisame went, it followed. It seemed escape was futile. Kisame spears Zabuza into the two sharks behind him which clamp onto Zabuza's shoulders holding him in place; two others bite his legs while the last goes in in hopes of gutting their target. Zabuza, using his reserved strength, managed to dodge the shark but barely as he got a massive gash on his side bleeding into the water turning it purple; Zabuza gasps taking in water, he knew that he was done for if the Guardian didn't get here. The sharks bite down harder making Kisame laugh.

"Any last words Zabuza?"

Naruto's voice rings out "Yah, bug zapper."

Naruto's eyes turn blue and he waves his staff willing the water to dispel the sharks and pull Zabuza out of the dome. His eyes then turn white and spark with electricity; Kisame widens his eyes at what was about to happen but it was too late to stop it. Naruto puts his hands on the dome which explodes into a massive lightshow for all to see; Kisame's smoking body is flung out of the now evaporated dome towards Itachi. Naruto turns to Zabuza who is gulping for breath and coughing out a mixture of blood and water; he walks over and bends down and heals him with a gold glow just as Kurama trots up to Naruto with a smile on his face.

* * *

**With Itachi v Kakashi and Sasuke**

Itachi just got done dispelling all the clones and managed to swipe a kunai across Sasuke's stomach which he is now holding as it bleeds profusely. Kakashi is littered with cuts and is bleeding but is in a better state then Sasuke. The mist has all but been evaporated.

"Is this all my brother, is this all that Konoha can teach you? I expected better from you, it seems your hate is not enough."

"FUCK HATE! I looked up to you Itachi, I looked to you for guidance and I have done so even after you massacred my clan. I still don't know why or who helped you, but I will never give into hate." Sasuke pants and quickly does some hand signs "Burn in Hell! **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"** A massive fireball the likes of which Madara could produce launches toward an impressed Itachi

"_Hmm, it seems I have underestimated my brother, should I tell him the truth, what should I do in this situation."_

Itachi avoids the fireball and rushes towards Sasuke in an attempt to hit him with a flying knee but Kakashi connects with a punch to the cheek sending him flying into the Mansion's wall leaving an indent. Before anyone can react a roar that shakes the heavens is heard and all look to see the Kyuubi in all its glory.

"Huh, always wondered what the Kyuubi looked like." Sasuke gasps out as his injury is starting to get worse

"_Never thought I would see that again…so many bad memories."_ Kakashi remembers

"_Since when is the Kyuubi allowed to roam free with all its power!."_

Itachi ponders as he frees himself from the wall but is put back into it as both Kakashi and Sasuke knee him in the gut making him cough out blood. Itachi quickly responds by punching both in the face making them stumble then activates his MS and screams out **Amaterasu**. Black flames rush out toward Kakashi and Sasuke who desperately attempt to get out of its path; luckily for them Itachi is interrupted by a massive light show courtesy of Naruto.

Kakashi and Sasuke smirk while Itachi looks on in wonder of how Kisame was faring; he gets his answer by said man crashing in front of him still smoking and Samehada by his side.

"Hey *cough* Itachi, that brat's good though *cough* if I took him one on one I would have won."

Itachi looks down at Kisame and back up and his brother and Kakashi "You have proven yourselves and as such have made a decision."

Itachi bends down and picks up Samehada confusing Kisame "Itachi…what…what are you doing with…GACK!"

Kisame cannot continue as he coughs up blood and looks down to see his own sword impaled in his chest "You traitorous bastard!"

**Amaterasu **is all that is whispered and Kisame's body is no more save for the ring that was on his finger which Itachi picks up and puts on then looks at the shocked faces of Sasuke and Kakashi. "I will explain everything once we get back to Konoha as the Sandaime knew about what I was doing. You have made me proud Sasuke and would love to help you continue your training."

Sasuke dumbly nods as does Kakashi; at this point Naruto and Zabuza come up.

"Itachi what the hell, you killed Kisame!" Zabuza shouts

Naruto cocks his head in slight confusion and says one word "Danzo" Itachi scowls at this "He has done much wrong in this world and I as the Nidame Sage of Six Paths will bring peace to it."

"_All in due time my child"_ the mysterious voice speaks out

Before anyone can ask questions the crashing of a broken window is heard and the body of Gato lands with a thump on the ground. Naruto sighs and looks up to see a waving Kurenai.

"I said alive Kurenai not badly injured."

Naruto's eyes turn gold and he pulses a wave of it outwards healing everyone including Gato who groans and attempts to get up and nervously laughs.

"So, can I get you anything to make my punishment less?"

"Nature intends for you to parish from this world and you will do so by the hands of Inari, the son of Kaiza whom you killed without mercy in front of all of Wave including him." Naruto knocks him out with a bash over the head with his staff

"Can someone explain why Itachi is now a comrade?" Sakura asks as she and the others come into the courtyard

"All in due time everyone." Itachi replies

"Well, the building was mostly clear and we killed a few guards but Sakura managed to open the safe without Gato's help; she just punched a hole large enough for us to get inside so everything can be sealed in the scrolls I have on my possession." Kurenai states

"Great, another Tsunade." Itachi mumbles as he grabs pocky from his pouch and munches on it earning a tick mark from Sasuke

"I swear you are addicted to that stuff brother."

"Hmm, you say something?" Itachi retorts earning snickers and laughs from everyone else

Naruto yawns "I don't know about you but I think it's time to head back and deal with Gato in the morning. I think Inari will like the present I have for him."

Everyone nods and heads back to Tazuna's happy with a job well done but one thing was on their minds; why is Itachi coming back to Konoha and what does the Sandaime know.

* * *

**Next Morning – Town Square**

Everyone wakes to see Gato hogtied to a stake in the middle of town and everyone was grinning ear to ear to see the man get his just desserts. Before they could go inside and gather things to beat him with a familiar voice stops them.

"Hold yourselves people of Wave, the son of Kaiza, the new Guardian of Wave wishes to bring about judgment to this poor soul." Naruto states as he walks beside Inrai with everyone else behind him

Gato looks up at Inari and smiles "How'd you like it when I killed your father in front of you; were you angry, do you want revenge?"

Inari walks up to Gato and slaps his face as tears threaten to come out of his eyes "Killing you is not revenge, no it is justice for all those in Wave." Inari unsheathes the blade and points it at Gato's heart "WE ARE FINALLY FREE PEOPLE OF WAVE, JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED!"

Cries of joy go out as they see Inari plunge the katana into Gato with a squelch killing him instantly; he pulls it out, whips it to the side to fling the blood off and sheathes it. Inari smiles then kicks Gato's body for good measure then turns around smiling and is soon surrounded by his family and all of Wave in celebration. Wave was slowly healing but there was no fear to be had as there was a new Guardian to help protect the land.


	10. Respect and Dates

**AN: **Glad to see so many followers and favorites on this story thus far; 116 follow, 101 favorites, 5 communities. Wave arc is done and now we are coming to the Chunin arc and eventually transition in Shippuden which is when the story is really going to get interesting. I estimated that if I keep pulling 6k word chapters that the story, when finished, will have about 30 chapters. These next chapters are basically a filler/character development as it will bridge the gap between now and the exams so expect time skips. Once again, thanks for all the support thus far and if you are questioning who the voice is, though you could probably guess, and what it means. All of that will be gone over when Naruto trains with a select few; good things come to those who wait. Enough idle chit chat, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 10: Respect and Dates**

* * *

Three weeks have passed and since then the Great Konoha Bridge has been built, Zabuza, Itachi, and Haku have trained Team 7 and 8 into the ground, and our Guardian has been working on his mana control and trying to find a way to combined the elements; no matter how hard Naruto tried something was missing in the equation. Thanks to the harsh training both teams received Kurenai and Kakashi estimated each of them to be about high Chunin. Kurama, much to his chagrin, has become a great friend to Akamaru to the extent where they would cuddle with each other, play around when they were not needed, among other things. Yes, Kurama was happy about this but deep down his old hateful self really wanted to rip the dog limb from limb.

After some tears from Inari and some quick banter between each other, Zabuza and Haku decided to stay in Wave to help its recovery process and teach Inari a thing or two about the ninja lifestyle; Tsunami was a bit nervous but with Inari's and Tazuna's reassurance she relented and approved. We now find our teams about to enter Konoha where word of who the Mori no Shugo-Sha had quickly spread thanks to the new issue of the Bingo Book; it was something Naruto was not looking forward to. Itachi decided to keep himself hidden and sneak inside Konoha so that he could take to the Hokage privately at his home.

"Hey Kotetsu look ahead to see who's coming back home." Izumo points toward the incoming group

Kotetsu looks up and smiles "Well, it seems Team Kakashi and Kurenai came back and with our Guardian or should I say Naruto Uzumaki."

Izumo laughs "I still can't believe it's him as he used to pull pranks all the time and now he is our famed Guardian."

The teams arrive at the gates and hand their papers in, Kakashi and Kurenai dismiss their teams while Naruto stays to the back a little so that he can say a word with the guards.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, so good to see you again and it seems Nature has been kind to you both."

"I still can't believe that's you Naruto…"Izumo starts

"Yah, you going to be pulling anymore pranks?" Kotesu adds

Naruto laughs "It seems word travels fast of whom I am and no pranks unfortunately as my duties come first."

"Damn" the guards chorus while Naruto pats them on the shoulders

"I will be announcing my full heritage tomorrow to the whole village and I hope some people can put the past beside them." Naruto looks up at Kurama whom is on his shoulders "Isn't that right Kurama."

Kurama yawns "Whatever."

All three chuckle and were about to speak more when Kakashi interrupts "Guardian-sama, you are required to be at the Hokage Tower with me and Kurenai; he says that it's important."

Naruto turns to Kakashi and smiles "I already know what it is but you need to hear what Hokage-sama has to say about who I really am."

At this Naruto walks off to the tower with a confused Kakashi behind "_Who I really am? Has the identity of the Guardian been revealed?"_

Kakashi plays back all that has happened in the past years; Naruto's disappearance, the appearance of the Guardian, and that the Guardian uses a nine-tailed fox to fight "_Naruto disappears at seven, the Guardian arrives shortly after and uses a…." _Kakashi face-palms "_Oh Kami, how have we been so blind to figure this out; welcome home kid."_ He Shunshins to the Hokage Tower as does shortly after

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi looks at the three people in his office and takes a few puffs from his pipe then smiles as he looks at Naruto who returns it. Sarutobi asks for their mission report which each give and Sarutobi was impressed with how the mission was handled even more so at the name of the bridge. Pleasantries aside, Sarutobi's face grew stern and reached into his robe and pulled out a Bingo Book and opened it to Naruto's page.

"Guardian-sama, thanks to your report I assume you know what's in the Bingo Book?" Naruto nods "Do you wish for Kakashi and Kurenai to read it?"

"I have no qualms and will be announcing who I am tomorrow, I just hope the villagers put the past behind them."

"Past? What do you mean?" Kurenai asks getting the Bingo Book shoved in her face making her read the page; her eyes widen "No fucking way, Kakashi look at this!"

Kakashi is handed the book and reads it over "Hmm nice stats but I actually figured out who you were Guardian-sama back at the gate. I mean, who else has a nine-tailed fox and arrived shortly after Naruto disappeared."

Naruto nervously scratches the back of his head "Yah, I really didn't think that far into it; I thought my change in appearance would do the trick."

Kakashi and Kurenai hug Naruto which makes Kurama laugh as Naruto started to blush in embarrassment; the hug soon ends and Sarutobi clears his throat.

"Now Naruto, are you sure you want to reveal your full name and who your father was?"

Naruto nods "Yes, I want the people to know that the one they abused before was the son to one of our greatest Hokage that coupled with me being the Guardian should grant me approval."

Kurenai and Kakashi look at Naruto with confusion making Sarutobi chuckle "You really haven't figured it out yet Kakashi and Kurenai; think of Naruto with blonde hair and with no whisker marks."

Both the Jounin eyes widen and say at the same time "The village screwed up big time."

Naruto turns to them and bows "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or the Mori no Shugo-Sha at your service."

Kakashi walks up to Naruto and pats his shoulder "If you ever want to hear about Minato then come find me as he was my Sensei; now if you'll excuse me I need to pay my respects." He shunshins out of the office in a whirlwind of leaves

Kurenai just chuckles with disbelief "The villagers are going to crap themselves once you do this Naruto."

Naruto chuckles "Oh I don't doubt it and actually can't wait to see their reaction." Naruto pauses "Hmm, now where is Tenten I need to give her a welcome back present."

Sarutobi smirks "Already moving up to that stage…my Naruto, I never knew you were that forceful in a relationship."

Naruto gets a tick mark on his head "NOT THAT PERVY-JIJI!"

Kurenai and Sarutobi laugh as Naruto storms out of the office mumbling about stupid Hokage's and their perverted minds.

Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha looking for Tenten and everywhere he went there were whispers of "I can't believe that's him" or "Maybe I should apologize for what I've done," among other various disbeliefs. Hearing these made Naruto happy as the villagers have now seen their wrongs but will even more so once he announces his heritage; even Kurama was wagging his nine tails. As he passed a training ground he heard what sounded like Tenten's voice and decided to check it out.

* * *

**Training Ground**

Lee goes in for a punch which Guy blocks; this is followed by a roundhouse kick which is blocked by Guy's forearm. He retaliates with an uppercut which Lee bends backwards to avoid then kicks Guy in the stomach making him stumble back.

"Excellent Lee, keep showing the power of YOUTH!" Guy spouts

"Hai Sensei, our YOUTH shall not be extinguished!"

Tenten pause her spar with Neji "Will you two just shut up!"

She then threw a kunai at Neji who dodged it and landed a juken strike to Tenten's abdomen making her fly through the air but she never hits the ground as a tree branch catches her.

"Hello Tenten-hime did you miss me?"

At this point everyone's spars are now finished due to Naruto's interruption but both the green beasts had to proclaim their youth which Naruto would have none of.

"YOSH! The Guardian shows his FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Guy proclaims

"Guy-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

The sunset genjutsu was about to go up when a wave of water drenches them thus halting their supposed youthful hug. This of course makes Tenten laugh, Neji manages to snicker, while Guy and Lee go off to a corner and pout mumbling about diminished youth.

"Kami, do they always do that." Naruto asks

Tenten nods "Yah, it does get annoying." All of a sudden Tenten slaps Naruto

Naruto rubs his now red cheek "What'd I do!"

Tenten gets in his face with an evil glare "BAKA! You never told me you were leaving on a mission! Do you know how worried I was!"

Kurama snickers "She's definitely got the Uzumaki temper."

Tenten glares at Kurama and flicks him in the nose "You hush; this is between Naruto and me."

Kurama grumbles and decides to go to sleep while Naruto tries to rectify the situation "Tenten, I live out in the forest, how was I supposed to let you know where I was going?"

"Nu huh, that crap is getting you nowhere; you will be taking me out on a date mister as payment. Oh and you are not going in those robes, we are going shopping." Tenten grabs Naruto's ear and starts to drag him away

"But…" Naruto tries to answer but gets a kunai hovering dangerously close to his manhood "Fine, I will take you out and we will go shopping."

Tenten smiles and puts Mr. Pointy away "See that wasn't hard now was it."

Meanwhile in the Hokage Office Sarutobi is currently on the floor laughing after watching the whole ordeal in his crystal ball while Neji, who was watching the whole thing, muttered "whipped" under his breath.

* * *

**With Hinata**

Hinata ducks under a swipe of a scimitar and attempts one herself but it is blocked then flown across the training field. Hinata flips backwards and grabs her bow off of her back then reaches into her quiver, sets an arrow, draws then fires. The arrow flies true but her opponent manages to slice the arrow in half before rushing up and attempting a downward slash at Hinata. She rolls to the right avoiding it then kicking the man in the knee making him fall to the ground. Hinata gets up, puts her bow on her back then rushes to get her scimitar; it was just in time too. Just as she grasps it she feels a presence behind her and quickly turns around and blocks the incoming blade then kicks the man in the stomach launching him across the field but rights himself.

Hinata and her opponent stand five feet apart, both panting heavily; the look at each other and nod then rush off again. The man attempts a bisecting slash but Hinata uses her flexible body to limbo under it then get upright and slash at her opponent's midsection which connected as the man was wide open after the attempt. The man gasps in pain and holds his wound which is relatively shallow but is bleeding heavily. Clapping is soon heard from the ones who were watching.

Hinata walks up to her opponent and hold out her hand after putting her scimitar into her belt. "You did well Thalion and I thank you for teaching me."

Thalion grabs Hinata's hand and gets helped back to his feet "You as well; you have been achieving much while training, so much so that you might finish in half a year."

A soft and angelic like voice is heard "Yes Hinata, I sense that latent power might awaken soon but how it will be triggered I am not sure."

"Thanks Elune." Hinata sighs "I wonder how the people at home are doing?"

A hand on her shoulder makes Hinata turn to see Alverior "I bet they are doing just fine child. Now, rest up as your training continues in one hour."

Hinata nods then bows "Hai." She runs off to her quarters

Elune goes up to Thalion and taps his forehead making him glow white for a second; his wounds are now healed. Thalion bows and leaves the area as he sensed that Elune and Alverior needed to talk.

"What is this latent power dear Elune, do you believe Hinata is the one in your prophecy?"

Elune chuckles "That power will reveal what she is truly meant to be and also enhance her body to an extent like ours. As for the prophecy, I am not certain until this transformation takes place."

Alverior sighs "All in due time I suppose." Elune nods and both walk away to do their duties

* * *

**With Akatsuki**

Zetsu appears in front of Pain "I have troubling news Pain-sama."

"Hmm, what can be the matter Zetsu? Is Danzo's plan coming along?"

"It seems that…"

Black Zetsu butts in "**Our fish was caught and served for dinner!" **

Pain's eyes widen then turn into a glare which is directed at Zetsu "EXPLAIN!"

"Itachi-sama killed Kisame sir but not before Naruto and Zabuza, with the help of Kyuubi, fought him."

Pain's hands tighten on his chair "Any idea where Itachi went?"

"**Find the traitor…let me make him my lunch!"**

"Pardon my other half but we believe he went back to Konoha."

Pain's eyes widen "Get me Danzo this instant, with Itachi giving away our secrets this can be detrimental to our plans!"

Zetsu bows "At once Pain-sama"

Within minutes Danzo appears with Zetsu in front of Pain "You wanted me sir?"

"Yes Danzo, it seems Itachi has turned traitor and will inform Konoha of our plans. Do you want to go ahead with your backup in case this happened?"

Danzo shakes his head "No, I still have an old contact from ROOT that would be more than happy to take down Konoha."

"And who would that be?"

Danzo smirks "Why, he would be the one member that also defected and still has one of your rings. If he fails, I have plans to get rid of him as all he is, is a tool for the final project."

Pain smiles "Very well Danzo, you may meet this contact of yours. It seems having you come aboard was a great idea after all; cross me however and you will feel the wrath of a god."

Danzo nods and Zetsu takes him out of the area.

"_Yes, a tool for the final project, a tool in which you are one yourself Danzo."_ Pain chuckles mentally

* * *

**Back In Konoha – Night Time, Hokage's Estate**

The door opens and Konohamaru rushes to see his grandpa; said person sees it coming and engulfs him in a hug.

"Yes, I am glad to see you as well my boy, how was the academy today?"

"It was great; I learned a lot of stuff and can't wait to show you some techniques I learned!" Konohamaru exclaims

Sarutobi ruffles his hair then turns to see his son walk in "Hello Asuma, how was your team today?"

He shrugs the decides to light a cigarette but one glance at Konohamaru made him think otherwise so he held off for now "Well, the Ino-Shika-Cho team is going great and are all about High Chunin maybe borderline Jounin and their teamwork is almost flawless. Shikamaru has shown to plan way in advance and even made some backup ones in case the main one went wrong. Ino has excelled in her taijutsu and clan techniques and even improved her sensing. Chouji has also improved clan techniques and his taijutsu."

Asuma would have said more if not for another voice interrupting them "It seems Konoha has gotten a lot stronger…it seems the Guardian has done you well."

Asuma and Sarutobi instantly get in a position to protect Konohamaru.

"Show yourself!" Sarutobi orders

The voice chuckles and steps out of the dark corner into the light making Sarutobi and Asuma gasp.

"Before you attack, I mean you no harm. I have actually come to speak with you about the Akatsuki's plans; if proof is needed I killed Kisame with the help of your Guardian and Zabuza and Team 7 and 8 can back me up. Now, shall we go someplace private?"

Asuma looks at his father who sighs and nods his head "Father what are you doing that's Itachi Uchiha!"

"Silence my son, I sense no ill intent from Itachi and need to find something out myself and it revolves around the massacre many years ago. Come Itachi, we will speak in my home office."

Itachi nods and follows the Hokage; what would be revealed will change the course of events soon to come.

* * *

**Following Day – Morning, Hokage Balcony**

Every villager is gathered to see what needed to be announced but most thought it revolved around the rumor that their Guardian was actually Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who went missing at age seven. Most saw him in a good light and took the rumor to heart; others dismissed the claim and thought that no demon could become a guardian. Soon, Sarutobi addresses the whole crowd.

"I have assembled you all here today to take care of the rumors around here that Naruto Uzumaki is in fact our Guardian. As you all know, Naruto went missing at age seven for reasons unknown; shortly after that the Guardian you all grew to love came to be and had a nine-tailed fox as a familiar."

Gasps are soon heard in the crowd as people connected the dots; even some of the non-believers bowed their head in shame.

"I see you are connecting the dots, well the fact is that the rumors are only half right. Naruto Uzumaki is not the Guardian, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is." Sarutobi smirks at the crowds wide-eyed and disbelieved looks yet happy they stayed silent "I see you have all come to accept that and will now introduce him to you; Naruto you may come out."

Dressed in his usual attire, Naruto steps out onto the balcony and he greets the crowd.

"Hello populace of Konoha, it seems Nature has been kind to you all. Now, I know I don't look what I did when I vanished at age seven but I can show you the similarities between Minato and me."

Naruto's clothes shimmer as he adds mana to them turning into what the Yondaime wore and his hair turns a bright blonde but still stays straight; the similarities were enough for people to gasp out in surprise. Naruto then changes himself back after two minutes.

"Now, I sense that all of you seem guilty for what you did to me and I forgive you entirely as that is what Nature intends me to do; I will bring peace to this world Konoha, I will make it where everyone can live as one without the threat of war and death."

Cheers go out in the crowd but they soon die down as Naruto puts his hand in the air.

"Now, as you know you cannot have a baby without a mother." Chuckles are heard in the crowd "Well, some of you might know her actually; you called her tomato according to the letter she left me or better yet the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero. That is right Konoha, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the second jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune or as he likes to be referred; Kurama."

"Who was the first?" a villager yelled out making him turn to Sarutobi for permission that gives the go ahead with a nod

"Mito Uzumaki, wife to Hashirama Senju."

Silence rings out in the crowd to the point you could hear a pin drop then the whispers soon turn into roars of "What have we done, Hashirama would be ashamed of us!"

Naruto and Sarutobi smile as it seemed like everything would be alright but Naruto had one last thing to do; he raises his hand again calling for silence.

"Now, the final thing I want to do is show Kurama in his full form so that he can explain to you what happened that night; believe me, you will be surprised."

Naruto looks at Kurama whom nods and jumps off his shoulders and runs to a clearing in the street then transforms into what he was almost 13 years ago. Gasps of shock ring out in the crowd and many cowered in fear seeing the beast again.

In a deep booming voice Kurama says his peace "Do not fear me Konoha as I was the one to help Naruto in the battle with Danzo. Now that I see that you are all calm, I am here to inform you that I did not mean to attack the night of Naruto's birth. No, I was happily resting in my cave when a man with the eyes of the Uchiha clan came up to me and put me in a genjutsu which broke when I was released from Naruto's seal."

One villager gets the courage to ask "All the Uchiha's are dead minus Sasuke and that traitor Itachi!"

Kurama chuckles then shrinks down to his small dog size then runs back to Naruto; Sarutobi at this point speaks up.

"Itachi is not a traitor like you may think; he came and spoke to me about what happened that night and who helped him massacre the Uchiha clan." After the mumbling settles down Sarutobi continues "Rumors were that I ordered the massacre but that was wrong; it was a false document done by Danzo and the advisors whom Danzo hypnotized with an implanted Sharingan eye. The one who helped Itachi was none other than Madara Uchiha whom is also the one responsible for the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago."

Again silence goes over the crowd and everyone felt dead inside as they tried to absorb this information.

"I see you all have a lot to think about, you are dismissed." Sarutobi states and soon after everyone starts to depart.

Naruto turns to Sarutobi "I take it Itachi already told Sasuke about this and he took it well?"

Sarutobi nods "Yep, and he is now living in the Uchiha district; so up for some Ramen?"

Naruto grins "Now that is something I have not had in a long while, sure but you're paying."

Sarutobi pats Naruto's shoulder and laughs "It's good to have you back Naruto."

"Likewise Ji-Ji."

After a tearful reunion at Ichiraku Ramen and ten bowls later with an unhappy Hokage who just got his wallet lightened, Naruto decided to go back to his home to get ready for the date with Tenten for the afternoon. Naruto's home was one he built with mana manipulation; the base was made of stone yet the house was made of wood. It was a ranch style home with two bedrooms, two baths, a full kitchen, and a living room that had a couch, coffee table, and other pieces of furniture in it.

Naruto walks to his bedroom and looks at the picture of his parents which came with the scrolls given to him; in said scrolls was a quick note written the day before the Kyuubi attack as Minato had a feeling both were not going to make it another day. They had notes on the Hirashin and Rasengan which Naruto was currently trying to make a mana variant version; in Kushina's scroll were various Uzumaki seals and such. Seeing this made Naruto feel sad as he knew that chakra was used to activate them not mana. He pulls out a blue dress shirt with black dress pants and puts them on as well as his black dress shoes. Naruto checks himself over in the mirror and smiles to himself then frowns as his hair was long; he fixed that problem by tying it into a high ponytail. Smiling to himself, he heads out to meet Tenten for a long overdue date.

* * *

**With Tenten**

Tenten was getting ready for the date with Naruto; it is to be at a restaurant that Minato used to own. From what Naruto told her it was considered semi-high class and that dress was needed. In all honesty, she was nervous but knew that the night would go well; it was at this time Tenten's dad came down the hall to see her looking through clothes.

"What's with the nice clothes?"

"Father, you know I am currently dating Naruto and he's taking me out to lunch."

"Oh, Minato's kid…well I approve but let me know if he does anything."

Tenten blushes "Dad! He is the Mori no Shugo Sha, I highly doubt he'll do anything to me until he's ready."

The man chuckles "I guess I am being that overprotective father then. Well, if you need me I will be in the forge downstairs getting orders ready."

Tenten shakes her head watching her dad walk off and soon finds a dress she likes; it is a pink and white kimono with matching pants. At first she thought to leave the buns in her hair but had a feeling that it would be better to put it in a ponytail. Minutes later the jingle of a bell is heard downstairs signaling someone came in.

"Hello, Tenten, are you here?" Naruto asks then hears footsteps come down the stairs then blushes at what he sees

"Looks like my Naru-kun found something he likes." Tenten seductively says "And you aren't bad looking yourself."

Naruto nervously chuckles and flicks his ponytail "Yah…shall we head off?"

Tenten nods but is halted by her father "Hold it! I need to see this man before you head off."

Naruto sees a very tall and buff man come out of the back room and becomes slightly nervous but waves it off and bows "Naruto Namikaze sir here to pick up your daughter for her date."

Tenten blushes but the man smiles "Hmm noble and polite, I like that. Name's Dan by the way, Dan Higurashi."

"Pleasure to meet you but I must be off with Tenten here as we have reservations and cannot be late." Naruto offers his hand which Tenten accepts and both walk out the door

The man chuckle then laughs "Ah Minato, if you could see your son now."

* * *

**Restaurant**

Naruto and Tenten, still clasping hands, walks into the restaurant and greets the man that seats everyone.

"Hello Namikaze-sama, I have your reservations set; please follow me."

"Naruto is fine, honorifics make me feel old." Tenten chuckles while the man seating them smiles

"Very well."

The man leads them into a private room which has one table draped with a white cloth and has a candle in the middle of said table; the silverware is set on neatly folded napkins and there is a rose sitting on the table where the diners would eat. Tenten was in awe of this place and couldn't be happier.

"Your waiter should be here shortly, here are your menus." The man hands them out "Please, take as much time as you need and enjoy yourselves."

The man leaves the room letting Naruto and Tenten to look them over; they decide quickly and wait for the waiter who soon comes.

"Hello, my name is Kenshin what can I get for you two today?"

"I would like the Sashimi with a side of rice please." Tenten orders

"I would like the gyudon (stewed beef) donburi and a bottle of your finest sake." Naruto orders

The waiter nods but questions "Aren't you too young to drink?" Both Naruto and Tenten show their forehead protectors "Oh, in that case never mind; sorry for asking."

"It is quite alright Kenshin, you may get our orders ready."

Kenshin bows "As you wish Namikaze-sama"

After a quiet three minutes Naruto decides to break the ice "So Tenten, tell me about yourself. You know, likes, dislikes."

Tenten smiles "I like Chinese food, weapons, strong kunoichi, and you. I dislike fan girls, pickled plums, and people who see women as weak. My hobby is fortune telling."

Naruto smiles "Interesting. I like nature, my friend Kurama, the Land of Fire, and you. I dislike Danzo, the ones who harm nature, and the people attempting to disrupt the balance of life and death. My hobby is to bring peace to this world."

Tenten chuckles "You have to be the strangest person I have met though Neji has to be a close second." Naruto tilts his head in confusion which she sees "He preaches about fate and how it controls everything when I keep telling him Nature does that instead."

Naruto laughs "Well, if I fight him in the exams I will show him that fate does not control someone; speaking of which would you like to train with me for them?"

Tenten taps her chin "Well, I was wondering if it's possible for me to use that strange power of yours as I only have my weapons and need a trump card."

"Grab my hands." Tenten does once Naruto puts his out to grasp "OK, this might sting a little but unlike me you will still be able to use chakra."

"What are you…" Tenten cannot continue as a faint green glow surrounds Naruto and herself

Naruto closes his eyes in concentration sending his power into her in small amounts but just enough to where she could use mana. Three minutes later the deed is done making Tenten grab her head as it was pounding.

"That pounding should go away soon as it happens when you overload your mana. Here, close your eyes and take deep calming breaths and it should go away."

Tenten does as Naruto says and the pain goes away "I feel…energized and can feel…different things. I feel a storm, the raging sea, intense burning, a cool summer breeze, and roughness that of a rock."

Naruto smiles then chuckles "That my dear is the feeling of lightning, water, fire, wind, and earth. Congratulations, you just passed the first test of harnessing mana; feeling for the elements. Remember those as that is what drives you to do what I do but be warned; use mana too much and you can die just like overusing chakra."

Before Tenten can ask anything the food arrives and both thank Kenshin whom bows and leaves the couple be. Naruto and Tenten eat in relative silence, each giving a forkful of their food to one another and pouring each other drinks. Soon, conversation breaks out again.

"So, about this mana and dying part…how do you combat that?"

"Meditation Tenten. This can help control your mana, recharge it, and mixing it which I am attempting but cannot do at the moment."

"Well then, I expect you to teach me and then take me with you when you travel." Naruto spits his sake that he was drinking out

"Come again?"

Tenten glares at Naruto "Did I stutter?"

Naruto sighs "Look Tenten, what I must do is something I must do alone and…MMPH!"

Tenten's kiss halts his speech, it soon breaks apart "You don't have to be alone anymore, you have me and I would love to spend every moment with you." Tenten starts tearing up "Am I not good enough for you, do you think I'm weak and cannot handle travelling the nations with you?!"

Naruto seeing Tenten crying sighs and bows his head in shame "Look Tenten, I'm sorry OK it's just that nobody but Kurama and Nature's animals have given me friendship. You know my life and how difficult it used to be; I just don't want to see a woman I love get hurt because of who is after me."

Tenten looks at Naruto and dries her tears and walks over and sits on Naruto's lap cupping his face in her soft hands "Train me then, train me to better handle this power of yours so that the love of your life cannot get hurt and you can rest easy. You saw the villagers after you revealed your heritage; they enjoy having you around now and have put the past beside them. You don't have to be alone anymore; you have me and any friends you make along the way."

Naruto looks into Tenten's steel grey eyes while Tenten looks into Naruto's piercing green and then both give each other an intimate kiss. Naruto opens his mouth letting tongue meet tongue; Naruto grabs Tenten's love handles and pulls her in close, they break the kiss gasping for breath. Tenten puts her head on Naruto's chest in which he stokes her hair while Tenten listens to the rise and fall of his chest. It would be another five minutes before they released each other and decided to head back to their respective homes. Both Naruto and Tenten slept good knowing that there was one more person out there that cared for them, one person to make life a little bit better.


	11. Training, Hinata's Return

**AN: **This will be the last filler before all hell will break loose; to the reviewer that wanted Naruto to have a mana sage ability you will be happy to know that I am working on integrating that into the story. Also, I plan on doing a Lemon sometime during the travels the problem is I don't know how to write one so I kindly ask for someone to help me in this department or write one for me; I will give credit. Also, I realized that I was spelling Pein's name wrong I was using the actual word haha; sorry for the mass confusion on that everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 11: Training, Hinata's Return**

* * *

Naruto was currently walking toward the Konoha library with Kurama in tow on his usual spot; he was heading there to see if any books on mana could be found as going off of Eurydice's memories only did so much. Naruto took it upon himself to teach Tenten as well as any other team that needed a boost but from what he sensed, they were strong willed for their age. As he enters the library the same older lady that Sai spoke to over a month ago looks up from what she was doing and smiles seeing the Guardian in all his glory.

"Ah, hello sonny, may I help you with something?"

Naruto smiles "Thank you for not using honorifics as it makes me feel your age, no offense."

The receptionist chuckles and waves her hand "Not at all, now what can I do for you?"

"Well, this might seem odd but I need to know if you have tomes on mana?"

The receptionist scratches her head "Odd request though after hearing what you can do and hearing about Greek Mythology becoming reality I am not surprised. I am unsure if there are any tomes on that subject as my memory eludes me."

Naruto taps his chin "Do you happen to have an old unused section of the library which is locked up by chance?"

The receptionist thinks then pulls a map from her desk drawer and looks it over "Not that I can see on the map, sorry."

Kurama, hearing this, decides to have Naruto try something "Naruto, meditate and pulse your mana; if my hunches are correct then you could be seeing an entirely new part of this building."

The old receptionists eyes light up "If you find something can I come?" Naruto and Kurama chuckle seeing an older lady get that excited "Sorry, these old bones don't move much anymore."

Naruto smiles and sits in a lotus position "Sure, why not now please be silent as I work."

He closes his eyes and sends out small pulses of mana which make the people inside turn to look at Naruto whom just shake their head and get back to work. The mana acts as sonar, bouncing off objects and giving signals of any anomalies; soon though he finds what he is looking for and it was surprisingly close by. Naruto stands and smiles then motions for the receptionist to follow as he heads past the desk and into the employee only section; soon he gets to a normal looking bookshelf confusing the lady.

"I've pulled books from this shelf all the time, what makes it so different than the others?"

Naruto looks over the bookcase and finds one book near the top right that seems to be a lot older than the others; he takes his staff and taps it infusing his mana into it. The bookshelf soon glows green and sinks into the floor.

"Didn't see that coming" replied Kurama and the receptionist

"Hmm, I sense some sort of connection down here for some odd reason." Naruto whispers as he makes his green gem on his staff light up so that they can safely traverse the stairway down into the abyss

As they were walking down the stairs, the foundation on the walls seemed to get older and older; they did not know how far underground they were but it did not matter as they finally reached bottom.

"Well, I can't see a damn thing with these old eyes of mine, that and its dark." The receptionist states

Naruto chuckles and flares his mana hoping to get a glimpse of whatever was down here and all were soon surprised that stone torches lit up around the place; they glowed with blue ethereal flame making the chamber come alive.

The receptionist gasps at seeing the ruined structure in front of her "The Parthenon…what is this doing here, it was said to be destroyed after a massive cataclysm wiped out most of the human race."

Naruto looks around and soon realizes why this place was kept intact for all this time "This is the work of an ancient Guardian that probably surpassed my own power and that of the Sage of Six Paths. What was this temple used for?"

The receptionist clears her throat "It was used as a temple to pray to the goddess Athena who was the Greeks deity at that time. It is also said to be home of the treasury where very important items were kept though any documents will be dust right now.

"If a Guardian did keep this place intact and hidden for so long, then I have faith that all the scrolls in that treasury are intact." Kurama chimes in

Naruto shrugs "I must go in alone as this is Guardian work, I hope you can understand." The older lady nods and Naruto heads inside

Ten minutes passed and Naruto walked out with a handful of scrolls and a happy smile on his face.

"You are not going to believe what I found in there." Naruto says

"Try me; I have seen the years go past." The older receptionist quips

Naruto sets 10 scrolls to the side that detailed how to better control mana and hints on how to combine them while he took the last scroll in his hand and unraveled it for her to see. The scroll was a map of the old world before the massive cataclysm and you could almost tell where the Elemental Nations came from.

"This is amazing." The receptionist gasps as she looks it over "So if the Land of Fire is where Greece was today, Sand Country is probably a part of Africa, Earth Country is part of Europe, Snow Country is possibly Greenland, Lightning country could be part of Russia and the surrounding countries, and the Land of Water with the other places past it are part of Asia it looks like."

Naruto hums in thought "That kind of makes sense but our Nation is just basically one land mass. Is it possible that over time since the cataclysm that the landmasses that survived drifted together?"

The receptionist nods her head "Yes that would make sense though all data on the great cataclysm was lost over time. Rumors were that this planet had a moon before the Sage made his; stories passed down from survivors said that said moon exploded and the debris rained down on the planet causing widespread destruction."

"Fascinating, but I have to ask how old are you?" Kurama asks

"Kurama, that is not nice to ask" Naruto deadpans

The lady chuckles "It's alright, I am actually going on my 90th year and I have never felt better."

Naruto and Kurama blink "So you were there when Hashirama and Tobirama were Hokage…sweet." Naruto exclaims

The lady nods "Yes, and you child remind me of both; now I think it's about time we head out. I bet others are going bat-shit crazy looking for me."

All get a good laugh at that and start to head out after Naruto grabbed his scrolls. With this newfound info, Naruto knew it had to be kept well-guarded at all times so only a select few would know about what is truly under the library and what secrets it contains.

* * *

**Somewhere in Rice Country**

Two figures sit at a table starting at one another; one is quite pale with golden snake like eyes while the other has half his face bandaged along with one of his arms. A meeting of minds was taking place, a meeting to start the destruction of the Elemental Nations.

"Danzo, what brings you to my humble adobe?"

"I have a proposition for you Orochimaru, would you like to hear it? Orochimaru nods and Danzo absentmindedly scratches his cross like scar on his chin "My Leader has decided to take you off his need to kill list if you participate in something of most dire need. I take it you have heard of the Guardian's identity being handed out around the land?"

Orochimaru cackles which comes out as a 'fu fu fu' "Yes, I thought that brat died at age seven when he disappeared but now he will become a most worthy subject for gaining my immortality. My spies in Konoha also tell me he has a deep affection towards a certain weapons mistress which I plan to exploit when the time comes to burn Konoha to the ground."

Danzo grins sadistically "Well then, the time is now as in about 10 months the Chunin Exams will commence; I no longer have ROOT to help you but I think you can manage just fine."

Orochimaru smiles and licks his lips "Ah, finally the old coot will get what's coming to him but I have to ask what is your Leader's plans as he seemingly called you here."

"Oh these are not his plans, they are all mine; he may think that I am following his beck and call like a good sheep does to its herder but I have something planned out to end his existence and make mine last forever."

Orochimaru chuckles "I will do as you wish but can I ask what your son Sai is up to?"

"Adopted son, Orochi, but he is off doing his orders in Suna; in fact I think it would be a great idea to meet him there. He will fill you in on the details once you arrive."

Orochimaru smiles "Ah yes, an attempt to get an ally in taking down Konoha…a most interesting idea indeed; I will do as you ask Danzo-sama."

Danzo nods then stands up "It was nice seeing you again but I must return to my leader, goodbye Orochimaru." He leaves in a puff of smoke indicating it was a clone which made Orochimaru smirk

"_Danzo, a most interesting individual you are."_

* * *

**With Pein**

Danzo gets the memory from his clone and stands from the chair he was sitting in "The message has been given and Orochimaru will be attacking Konoha during the exams, I also told him to go ahead and attempt bargaining with Suna as my subordinate Sai is already there as my spy."

Pein growls and levels a glare at Danzo "That was not in the plan, Danzo. You know how strong Konoha has gotten with its allies including Suna; this will clearly alert Konoha to any invasion."

"That was your plan Pein, a plan to rid Orochimaru by having his own country go against Konoha. My plan is always law, you will learn to bow to me sooner or later; you will see why I am the true God." Danzo roars out

"You do not know the meaning of true pain thus your plans are farce; you dare defy me, you dare defy THE ONE TRUE GOD!"

Before Danzo can speak Pein sticks his arm towards Danzo with his palm facing him "**Almighty Push!"**

A wall of gravity impacts Danzo and he is thrown through the stone wall of Pein's chamber, before Danzo can get up, Pein strikes again.

"**Almighty Pull!"**

Danzo is pulled toward Pein via gravity and is unable to stop himself but tries to use his Sharingan eye underneath his bandaged side of his face.

"Your weak eyes do not match those of a God, you will know true pain today, you will know what it's like to face God." With that Pein punches Danzo in the stomach hard making blood and spittle fly out of his mouth

With his free hand Pein pulls out a long black rod from the sleeves of his robe and impales Danzo in the chest with it and pins him to the ground; Danzo screams out in pain making Pein smile. He starts to walk slowly around Danzo.

"You lack the power that I possess; you lack the gall to bring destruction to this world so that peace can be obtained. I have no further use for you Danzo may you go to the hell you were destined to be at." Pein produces another rod and drives it into Danzo's heart

Danzo chuckles with blood coming out of his mouth "You think you've won…what makes you think I was here in the first place?"

Pein watches as Danzo fades out of existence and he screams in anger; above in the rafters Danzo reappears holding his ribs silently chuckling at the sight.

"_Izanagi is such a wonderful thing but now I have made Pein focus on two targets at once, the jinchuriki and me…I must enact part two of my plan."_

With that Danzo shimmers out of existence leaving to a place unknown.

* * *

**Time-skip Two Months Later**

Naruto was right when he thought he would not need to help the teams that much as each seemed to help each other and improve their weaknesses; he still went around though giving people tips here and there but for the most part he was helping TenTen control her mana and healing people at the hospital on his down time. Currently, Naruto is off to the side with Tenten while the rest of her team full contact spars with Guy.

TenTen is sitting in the full lotus position, eyes closed and concentrating on the different types of mana while Naruto walks around her softly speaking a mantra.

"Ease your mind, let Nature flow through you. The wind cannot be forced as it will do work on its own, fire cannot be controlled but it can be contained, water is like a river let it flow, earth is like a rock you must force it to break, lightning is unpredictable it needs a guide."

Tenten focuses on wind first and recites what Naruto said in her mind "_Wind cannot be forced it will do work on its own."_ Tenten pictures a breeze on a hot summer day and Naruto senses she is ready; he finds a medium sized rock on the ground and picks it up

"I see you are ready; now I am going to throw this rock at you and I want you to push it away with the wind." Tenten nods while keeping her concentration up; the rock is thrown

"_The wind will do work on its own…wait, I feel the rock coming towards me, I can picture where it is going to hit."_

A small gust of wind rushes outwards from Tenten's figure knocking the rock back towards Naruto whom catches it.

"Very good, I can say with a little more experience you will have the beginnings of wind manipulation done. Now, can you tell me what you felt?"

"I felt the rock coming towards me; I could picture where it was going to strike."

Naruto nods "Very good, it seems you are coming along fast with wind manipulation as well; how has your fire manipulation been since we started that two months ago."

Tenten opens her eyes and stands up, putting her arms forward with palms face up; a little concentration later she produces two basketball sized fireballs in her palms. Naruto looks at them then at Tenten's eyes and notices they didn't change color.

"Strange, your eyes never changed color when focusing fire mana through your system. The only guess as to why, is that half of your body produces chakra."

Tenten nods then thinks of something "Um, Naruto is it possible for you to make a fireball then charge mana to your throat to breathe out a gust of wind to make the fireball stronger once it's thrown?"

Naruto strokes his long silver hair "Hmm, not sure let's see shall we but just in-case I would stand back." Tenten nods and backs away

Naruto's eyes turn red and he grabs both the fireballs in Tenten's hands then smashes them together to make a fireball double the size; he keeps this in his right hand. Naruto throws the fireball and switches his eyes to blue-green and focuses mana up and out his throat and lets loose a massive gust of wind. Nothing came to pass as the instant Naruto's eyes change the fireball sizzled into nothingness and the gale force wind blew into the forest making trees groan from the force.

"_In due time child you will learn to master what you already know to a greater degree." _

Naruto decides to try and communicate with the voice "_Who are you?" _

"_You will know soon child, all good things come to those who wait."_

Naruto would have questioned more but Tenten was asking what happened "It seems I can only concentrate on one element at a time for now but something is calling to me saying that when the time is right I will master what I know to an even greater degree."

"Ugh, more of that path of Nature crap….let's just get back to training."

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head "I would continue to meditate so that you can access your mana easier; right now you are at the beginning stages, once I deem you ready you will be able to produce balls of the elements like I do. "

Tenten huffs "Ugh, so boring there has to be something better to do then just sit."

Naruto taps his chin then smiles as he comes up with an idea. His eyes turn brown and he stomps the ground producing a small crater then Naruto's eyes turn blue and he waves a hand over the crater to make water fill it up.

Tenten raises an eyebrow "And this small pond is for what exactly?"

"Meditate but focus on the water to create small droplets and then will them to absorb into your body." Tenten opens her mouth but Naruto cuts her off "No, I cannot guide your hand every step of the way as mana is something you must master on your own; I will only give you the beginning steps and from there you are on your own."

Tenten sticks her toungue out at Naruto and goes to do what Naruto intended while he attempted to try something and it all revolved around when he added Earth mana to himself to fling Kisame through the forest and when he made the crater with his foot. Naruto walks a small distance away from Tenten and closes his eyes while focusing on the Earth around him.

The spar with Guy, Neji, and Lee pause as they felt a sudden surge of power; Tenten even snaps her head to where Naruto is. Surrounded by a faint brown glow, Naruto snaps opens his eyes which are a deep brown and yells out as he punches the ground with his fist. It collides with the ground and at first nothing happens then the ground seems to buckle and crack then a massive booming is heard then the ground shakes as a five foot wide by five foot deep crater forms where Naruto once stood; dust immediately flies through the air which is soon dismissed by a breeze courtesy of Tenten.

Naruto looks around and sees the amount of damage he caused and was about to speak when he feels another presence come into picture; it was the Hokage. Naruto looks up and smiles then chuckles nervously at seeing the glare Sarutobi was putting out.

"Having fun Naruto?"

"Heh, I actually just attempted this and am happy with the results."

Sarutobi blinks in surprise then yells out "YOU SHOOK THE WHOLE DAMN VILLAGE!"

Kurama, feeling the Earth shake, just arrived and looked down at Naruto whom was still in the crater "What am I going to do with you…always causing trouble wherever you go."

"Stuff it Kurama." Naruto's eyes turn gold and pulses his mana healing the hole in the ground to make it look like he was never there in the first place

Sarutobi looks at Naruto and shakes his head then Shunshins back to the tower to do paperwork; his thought before leaving "_Why does there have to be another Tsunade around here, first Sakura and now Naruto…I should get Tsunade and Jiraiya back into the village now that I think of it."_

Shouts about youth go out from you know who while Neji scoffs at the display but Tenten comes over and bops Naruto on the head.

Grabbing his head in slight pain "What'd I do?"

"That was for breaking my concentration and scaring the entire village. Now come, you are going to help me with this since you so rudely interrupted." Tenten grabs Naruto's ear and pulls him back to the pond he made

Kurama and the people watching snicker at seeing the great Guardian getting dragged along; it was going to be an interesting time having Naruto around the village.

* * *

**Time-skip Six months later: Two months until Chunin Exams**

Tenten, in the months she has been training with Naruto in her mana manipulation, has improved greatly but still had a long way to go to reach Naruto's level of control and lethality. Tenten has successfully managed to control all of the elements to a degree and has started moving small element balls around her body to improve control as her mana reserves were small as her chakra network still existed. All the teams improved greatly and most teams worked like a well-oiled machine; they couldn't wait to show off their skills to the Kages and Daimyos that were going to be in Konoha for the final stage. Sakura improved on her medical skills but needed an edge and hoped for Tsunade's guidance if she ever returned.

At the main gate, Izumo and Kotetsu was playing cards with each other in the guard house as nothing was happening at the moment; key word, yet.

"Go fish" Izumo states earning a grunt from Kotetsu as he draws a card

"Any threes?"

Izumo curses "Damn, here you go."

He was about to hand over the cards when an arrow flies in and lands on the table they were playing at; they instantly get up from their seats, cards flying in the air. They rush outside and look around for the person who did that and they hear a soft yet delicate female giggle from somewhere in the trees.

"You boys should pay more attention, sitting around like bums is not befitting for people such as yourself. I could have killed you while sitting though I could have done so while you were standing."

The trees rustle and Kotetsu and Izumo gulp and pull out kunai and get in a ready position to strike whomever was coming down; sweat dripped from their brow from nerves.

A silent thump is heard and a five foot six figure with elven armor and a bow and arrow, quiver, and scimitar walks towards the gate. It is a lady with a slender, almost perfect frame; she walks with elegant grace yet is on guard ready to strike. Her eyes are a light turquoise and have pointy ears that of an elf; a smile adorns her face as she looks at the two slightly shivering guards.

"State your name and business." Kotetsu chokes out

"Aw, come now; I am hurt you don't remember me. After all I did leave shortly after the Guardian and Nature's army laid waste to ROOT." The lady states in her melodic voice putting a hand on her hip in a semi-irritated manner

"H-Hinata-sama?!" Izumo gasps out

Kotetsu looks at his friend then back at the lady and sees the similarities but she was changed to a great degree; his only reaction is to look like a fish out of water. Hinata giggles again, it is like the one heard in the forest.

Hinata bows "At your service. Now please, may I enter as I have to meet father; I bet he is worried sick about me."


	12. Danzo's Ploy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 12: Danzo's Ploy**

* * *

A heavily bleeding man about five foot six with long dark auburn hair which goes to his middle back wearing robes that resemble the sand itself and a staff made of iron with a green crystal held in place by iron arches, stumbles into the forest of the Land of Fire. He is also wearing Geta sandals to keep his feet from getting burned on the hot sand.

"_I must warn the others…the balance of life and death has been disturbed, our other guardians are in danger." _

Just as he crosses the border he collapses on the forest floor; the last thing he sees before darkness overcomes him is bright emerald eyes and a smile.

* * *

**Hours later**

The man groans and opens his sea foam green eyes then looks around the room to find himself on a couch; to his right is a coffee table with love seats around it and in the corner lay a small dog sized nine-tailed fox. The room was Spartan in design but served its purpose. He hears the sound of shuffling clothing coming from the room in front of him.

"Oh, you're up; I found you quite wounded my fellow Guardian." Naruto goes over to the man and bends down then sends gold mana over his body to heal it further. "May I get your name?"

"Gaara, the Guardian of the Land of Wind and Suna."

Naruto smiles "Naruto, the Guardian of the Land of Fire and Konoha or the Mori no Shugo-Sha."

Gaara's eyes widen then smiles "I see your bijuu is happily sleeping in the corner but I must warn your Hokage of what has happened to Suna. "_I hope my siblings are alright_." He thinks at the end

Naruto cocks his head "We are in good standing with Suna though?"

"I barely escaped with my life; this man with bandages over one side of his face attempted to take my crystal and…"

"Danzo…" Naruto interrupts with a growl waking Kurama who stretches and yawns before trotting over and looking at Gaara

"I sense my brother Shukaku in there…can you bring him out Naruto?"

Naruto nods "This will not hurt at all and it will help you in the long run my friend."

He lays a glowing green hand on Gaara's stomach and watches as a brown ooze comes out which soon forms into a chibi Shukaku; it looked like a tiny raccoon. Gaara's eyes go wide seeing the beast out of his seal.

"Aw man, since when was I a little shit!" Shukaku looks around and sees Kurama "HEY KURAMA GOOD BUDDY!"

Everyone sweat drops at his antics but Kurama soon speaks up "Good to see you too brother but Gaara said something needed to be said to the Hokage?"

Shukaku nods "Oh its bad…very bad. I fear our other brothers and sisters are in danger and we must do something to get a sense of peace in this world."

"Do not worry as I will bring peace to this world with the help of my fellow guardians of course. Speaking of which, would you like to join me on my travels after the Chunin exams?" Naruto asks

Gaara ponders for a moment then looks at Shukaku whom nods "If my familiar agrees then so be it, I will travel with you my brother. Now, shall we go to the Hokage?"

Naruto nods and Gaara gets up with a grunt as his muscles are stiff; Shukaku jumps onto Gaara's shoulder. Gaara looks around for his staff and finds it lying on the floor by the couch he was sleeping on.

"To get there faster I want you to picture what the tower looks like then I will use mana to teleport us there."

"Ok Gaara but you have to teach me that at some point as using the root system of the trees gets boring." Naruto replies making Garra snicker

"Whatever, we mustn't wait much longer as I fear Suna will become no more."

Naruto's eyes go serious and Kurama jumps on his shoulder right as Naruto pictures the Hokage tower; Gaara lays a hand on Naruto and both shimmer then vanish into thin air.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was happily doing paperwork; well his clones were after realizing last month how he forgot such a trivial thing. Sarutobi was sitting on his desk, feet propped up and giggling now and again while blood runs from his nose; an orange book sits in his hands. Soon two people appear out of thin air startling the Hokage who quickly tries to hide the evidence but no such luck.

"Dammit old man, put that smut away we got bigger issues!"

Gaara chuckles at Naruto's disrespect to the Hokage but senses a long bond between the two so no harm was done.

"Issues, I have not gotten any though I have to ask who this person is beside you and…" Sarutobi looks at the mini raccoon on Gaara's shoulders "Is that the One-Tailed?"

Gaara steps forward and gets on one knee "My name is Gaara, guardian of the Land of Wind and Suna. I bring news of the death of the Kazekage in which I barely escaped with my life; not only that, it seems an old friend of yours happened to take part in this as well."

Sarutobi glares at Gaara, who stands up, trying to figure out if what he said is true "Speak and tell me what is the meaning behind this!"

Inside Sarutobi was pissed as Suna was a good ally to Konoha and if it fell it would cripple Konoha economically and trade would be reduced by a good amount. Gaara responds in a respective tone as Naruto stands there watching them talk business.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect I advise calling a war time council meeting before I tell my tale of what happened."

"_WAR TIME! Shit, this cannot be good."_ Sarutobi thinks then signals the ANBU

"SIR!" The hidden ANBU appear in front of the Hokage's desk

"Gather the council and tell them it is imperative that they come as it is a matter of possible war." The ANBU nod and Shunshin out; before Sarutobi can speak again there is a knock at the door "Enter!"

The door opens and two people walk inside; a female with blonde hair and a gem on her forehead and a man with red lines on his face and very long white somewhat spikey hair.

"Ah, Jiraiya, Tsunade, so good of you to make it and just in time as well; I want you to meet two of the nine guardians." Sarutobi motions to them making both look toward them

Naruto steps forward and bows "Naruto Namikaze, the Mori no Shugo-Sha or the Guardian of the Land of Fire and Konoha."

Gaara went next "Gaara, guardian of the Land of Wind and Suna."

Both Sennin blink and then blurt out "THAT'S MINATO'S KID!"

Everyone chuckles but Sarutobi gets his serious face on which Tsunade and Jiraiya notice.

"A war time council meeting was called by Gaara as he arrived here barely alive but thanks to Naruto he can tell us more about what happened. You two are now my advisors; Tsunade, I am giving you S rank pay for revamping the hospital as most of our staff lacks the training. This is a take it or leave it offer as I have no time for games since war might be upon us. Take the offer and stay in Konoha or leave and I will personally mark you as a missing-nin."

"But my spy network!" Jiraiya blurts out

"I have that handled Jiraiya-sama as Nature's animals take care of that for me; I have recently expanded it to encompass the whole nation as I will be travelling soon." Naruto looks toward Sarutobi "I will be discussing that with you at a later date."

Sarutobi smiles "See, all handled…NOW CHOOSE!"

Without hesitation as they knew Sarutobi was not to be messed with when in this state "We accept Sensei."

"Good, now follow me to the council chambers." Sarutobi gets up from his desk and walks out with everyone that was in the office following behind

* * *

**Council Chambers**

Small chatting was being done between the Shinobi council which consisted of Hiashi Hyuga, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aubrame, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka. They all wondered why a war time meeting was called and it would soon be answered as Sarutobi walked into the room followed by Naruto, Gaara, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

The room goes silent as Sarutobi puts his hand in the air.

"I have not called this meeting but a young Guardian by the name of Gaara did as Naruto found him barely alive on our border." He motions over to Gaara "I gave a message to Tsunade and Jiraiya a week ago to be here and they have agreed to become my advisors. Furthermore, Naruto will be taking up the spy network now and Jiraiya will have his inside and around this village. Now that pleasantries are out of the way, questions?"

Sarutobi sits in his chair while Tsunade and Jiraiya sit on either side of him; Naruto takes the chair next to Hiashi which is the Uzumaki clan seat, Gaara sits on the ground in a full lotus position meditating.

Hiashi speaks first "First, it is nice to see the Sennin back in the village and second, can you tell me what happened at Suna, Gaara?"

"Troublesome is what this situation is but please, tell us." Shikaku asks

Gaara smiles "Very well but I want Inoichi to go into my mind and project the certain memory. Oh, and don't worry about Shukaku as he is currently on my shoulder just like Kurama is on Naruto's."

Inoichi wonders how Gaara knew his name but waves it off as a Guardian thing; he makes hands signs and whispers his jutsu "**Mind Body Transmission Technique"** his and Gaara's bodies slump as the memory is transmitted into everyone present

* * *

**Flashback two days ago**

Gaara is walking the streets of Suna shaking hands with the populace whom thank him for helping protect Suna while helping make it strong in the form of ties with other villages and just helping people in need. Gaara knew about the bijuu being the original guardians as Shukaku and he were on good terms. As he was walking he caught a glimpse of someone going into an alley near him which seemed odd as everyone else was open and not afraid to hide; it was partly Gaara's aura that did this. After charging Earth mana, he sinks into the sandy ground and decides to see where this person was headed.

The mysterious man walks down the alley and soon finds a man sitting on a dumpster, a man that looked like an innocent civilian. Gaara knew better then to believe everything he saw so he stayed, listened and watched.

The man on the dumpster opens conversation "I am the Great Tree."

The mysterious man responds "And without the Roots it becomes nothing."

Both men smile and shake hands.

"So, you are Danzo's spy…I heard a lot about you Sai."

"As I did you Orochimaru; Danzo-sama only told me so much about what his plans are but I assume you are here for the task we set up before ROOT was exterminated?"

Orochimaru nods and smirks "Yes, the Great Tree will fall but to make this happen we need to get rid of a certain figure head in this village so that the populace believes that going to war is a good idea."

Sai still has that emotionless and fake smile "So, what are your plans for assassinating the target? I could use my ink clones to get in close?"

"Oh no, I have a much better plan but first we have to deal with a spy of our own."

"_SHIT, how did they see me; I must warn the Kazekage right away."_ Gaara uses the sand to get to the Kazekage tower as quick as possible

**Kazekage Tower**

The Kazekage was doing paperwork when Gaara suddenly burst through the door; although angered at the fact he barged in, the Kazekage decided to listen to what Gaara had to say.

"Speak Gaara and it better be important seeming you just barged in here."

Gaara bows "My deepest apologies Kazekage-sama but I caught a couple spies, one called Sai and the other was Orochimaru; they seem to be working with someone called Danzo. I listened into their conversation recently and they plan on assassinating you."

"WHAT! How did they manage to get in without you or me knowing? Do you know about their plans?"

Gaara nods "Some but…"

A massive scuffle is hear outside the doors and soon an ANBU crashes through the door and hits the far office wall; a snap is heard and the ANBU slides down the wall, the neck bent at an angle signifying it was broken. Two figures step in, one has a pale face and the other has a fake but creepy looking shit eating grin on his face; it's Sai and Orochimaru. The Kazekage stands getting ready for a fight while Gaara does the same.

"Months of planning and all under your noses…fu fu fu." Orochimaru laughs

"I don't know what you're doing in my village Orochimaru but someone is going to die this day and it's not me!"

The Kazekage yells sending a wave of gold dust at Orochimaru and Sai which blasts them out of the office and into the hall way filled with the dead bodies of ANBU and the secretary. Both stand up but before they can do anything, Gaara channels wind mana and waves his hand toward Orochimaru and Sai sending a massive gale their way. They try to keep themselves stuck to the ground with chakra to no avail as they are sent through the back wall and into the streets below where everyone scrambles for cover at the battle soon to come.

Sai reacts first seeing both Gaara and the Kazekage jump from the tower, using wind to slow their fall. After scribbling stuff on his scroll that he took out of his pocket he channels chakra and yells out **Super Beast Imitation Drawing**.

Four tigers made of ink shoot toward the still descending figures but they never make it as Gaara channels lightning mana into his staff and points it toward the tigers making arcs of lightning shoot out; they explode but leave Gaara and the Kazekage blinded as ink goes everywhere. Orochimaru acts on this and sends out his jutsu, **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**, which grab Gaara who is then sent into a building across the street leaving the Kazekage alone.

Orochimaru vomits out his sword, the kusanagi, and grabs the handle then rushes in intent on beheading the Kazekage; Sai decides to play back up just in-case. The Kazekage ducks under a swipe of the sword and uses his gold sand to protect his midsection as Orochimaru goes in for a bisecting slash. The Kazekage forms a ball of gold sand and shoots it toward Orochimaru in an attempt to knock him off guard but said person dodges it and goes in with his sword again; Orochimaru faint a right downward slash and performs one-handed signs then screams out his jutsu.

**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

A massive force of wind shoots toward the Kazekage but he uses his sand to make a wall to protect himself and any buildings and inhabitants behind him. After the jutsu subsides, the Kazekage forces the sand toward Orochimaru and Sai in a massive tidal wave.

**Gold Dust Waterfall Flow**

Sai acts fast and draws a bird on his scroll and uses **Beast Imitation Drawing** to make it come alive; he picks up Orochimaru and then flies up out of the way of the massive wave. Their safety does not last as a spire of rock barely misses them. Sai and Orochimaru look down to find Gaara stomping the ground making stone spires then kicking them up into the air; Sai wills the bird to dodge as many as it can but they forgot to watch the Kazekage.

Seeing that Gaara provided a distraction the Kazekage launches multiple balls of Gold Dust toward Orochimaru and Sai. As they were dodging Gaara's attack, one ball hit the bird blowing it into ink particles, another hit Orochimaru in the face while descending to the ground sending him flying into a nearby building, a third one clipped Sai in the shoulder while falling putting him on course with one of Gaara's spires. The stone spike impaled Sai in the stomach then continued on its course, soon lodging itself into a building five feet away. Sai looks up and coughs out a massive amount of blood then thinks his final thoughts.

"_I have failed you Danzo-sama."_

At this point Gaara and the Kazekage come together again just as Orochimaru yells out in anger as he rushes in with hand signs being made.

"You are getting on my nerves; I will have your head this day Kazekage! **Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!"**

Orochimaru spews out a plethora of snakes all having the kusanagi sword coming out of their mouths; they rush toward their designated targets. The Kazekage looks at Gaara and nods.

"You know what to do Gaara, you have my permission to use THAT technique you have been practicing"

Gaara nods "I will lose a lot of mana doing this so I hope it works."

Gaara closes his eyes and focuses intently; soon a pure white aura explodes around his body making his long auburn hair flutter due to the power output. After a minute he snaps opens his eyes which are now a glowing red.

"**Hades Inferno!" **

Orochimaru watches in slight awe and horror as Garra points his staff at his snakes; the green crystal glows red and then white. Shortly after, a torrent of white hot flames shoots out the end of the staff which fan out to encompass a three foot by three foot area incinerating any and all snakes coming their way and continues onward to Orochimaru.

"Truly magnificent." Orochimaru exclaims as the flames of hell engulf him; no screams are to be had as his body vaporizes the instant the flames hit

The flames recede as Gaara halts his mana concentration then smiles to see that it was all over; the ground around them is now a sheet of glass.

The Kazekage pats Gaara on the back "Good job my son, I have had my doubts about you but…URK!"

The sound of metal piercing flesh is heard and the Kazekage coughs out blood then looks to find Orochimaru's sword through his heart. Gaara turns his wide and tearing eyes over his right shoulder to see Orochimaru himself standing there unharmed.

"Fu fu fu, I have to commend you on that nice display Gaara but alas it seems your Kazekage is now dead."

Orochimaru sickly smiles as he kicks said body off of his sword then licks the blood off before swallowing the sword. Blood pools around the now cooling body of Gaara's father.

"Mud clones are such a wonderful thing are they not; now let's finish this shall we."

Gaara clenches his fists, the one holding his staff tightens around it; Shukaku is screaming in his mind about killing this poor sap for taking an innocent life.

"You took an innocent life, one which had more time. Be gone from my sight vile demon, may your final moments be sublime!" Gaara shouts

He channels wind mana to his backside and disappears leaving an afterimage behind; Orochimaru soon folds forwards gasping for breath as Gaara plants his Iron staff into said persons gut. Gaara continues by punching the snake freak in the jaw lifting him up into the air; Gaara spins his staff a couple times then brings it down on Orochimaru's head which produces a sickening crack sound. As Orochimaru lay there in his body imprint on the sandy ground he sees a shadow come over him to see Gaara have a look of pure disgust on his face with tears coming out of his eyes. Lightning mana is cast upon the iron staff turning it into a lightning rod; Gaara raises it and plunges it into Orochimaru's stomach then watches as lightning strikes from the heavens and lands upon the staff making his enemy's body convulse and foam at the mouth.

The lightning soon recedes and Gaara picks up his staff then started to walk away when he had to dodge a punch to his backside; he turns sharply to find a man with half of his face in bandages.

"Give me the crystal Guardian of the Land of Wind…give me the crystal and we can bring this world to its knees. Think about it, think about having all your brethren as one force, a force that will show why the jinchuriki are the ultimate weapon."

Gaara scowls "You defile that which is Nature and that which is the balance of life and death. Your body reeks of sin and for that you shall perish!"

As Gaara was about to attack he hears a retching sound then looks over to see Orochimaru come out of his charred husk of a body all slimy then stand up.

"Ku ku ku, you are full of surprises Gaara…yes, you will become a wonderful sacrifice for my immortality." Orochimaru licks his lips hungrily irking Gaara

Gaara looks between the two and senses he is way outmatched "_Shukaku, what shall I do?"_

"**Run my brother; find the Guardian that resides in the Land of Fire."**

_But my siblings!"_

"**Your life is more important child, with the other Guardian's help we will liberate Suna in the future and get your siblings out alive."**

Gaara mentally nods then finds himself flying in the air and into the Kazekage towers wall, landing in the waiting room. He attempts to get up and finds himself wrapped up in a snakes' coil; he looks up to see two snakes come out of Orochimaru's coat sleeves then sees Danzo walk up to him.

"All you had to do was agree with me Guardian and this would have gone so much easier." Danzo attempts to use the Sharingan underneath his head bandages but notices it has no effect

Gaara chuckles "Those weak eyes won't work on me after all it is rumored that the tailed beasts came up with that bloodline afterall."

Danzo scowls and taps his cane on the floor snapping off the bottom end; he flicks it outward making a small sword appear.

"If my eyes won't work on you…I must gather the needed information the hard way; you will work with me boy, one way or another you will."

Orochimaru tightens the coils on his snakes making Gaara grunt from the increased pressure. A cold sensation goes through his gut then a searing heat is felt; Gaara screams out as Danzo plunges his sword in his stomach. Danzo does this ten more times making sure not to hit the vitals; Gaara is now lying in a pool of his own blood gasping for breath. Danzo flicks the blood off of his sword.

"Now, what will it be Gaara…join me or die and become Orochimaru's next experiment." Danzo asks

Gaara coughs out blood "Us Guardians will never bow down to evil, us Guardians will bring peace to this world and show everyone what the Bijuu really are, what the Sage of Six Paths wanted them to be seen as. You may try and break me you mummified freak, BUT I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOUR WILL!"

Gaara suddenly surges with wind mana and pulses it outward in the form of blades which mutilate the snakes holding him down and cutting Danzo and Orochimaru who hiss in slight pain. Gaara stands and pants heavily due to blood loss and mana usage; he knew with his wounds running was not an option so only one thing was left to do.

As Danzo and Orochimaru rush in to subdue Gaara, he envisions the Forest and the border of the Land of Fire. Just as the men torturing him were about to grab him, Gaara disappears into thin air leaving behind a severely pissed Danzo and a bewildered Orochimaru.

* * *

**Flashback End**

The people in the chambers who saw the memory gasp in horror at seeing Danzo stooping this low; the meeting would be a long one filled with discussion on what to do about Suna and a possible invasion.

* * *

**With Hinata –Hiashi's Office: Before the council meeting**

Hinata walks into the office slightly nervous about what her father would say about her changes and when she reveals what she must do to fulfill her path set since birth. Hiashi motions for Hinata to sit down on the chair in front of his desk which she complies; Hiashi does the same but on a chair behind his desk. He leans forward, cups his hands and lays them on the desk then takes a deep sigh wondering how to begin. Smiling, Hiashi starts.

"It is so good to see you again Hinata but I have to ask about your changes. Is this a result of your training or something more? Before you start I want to say I am proud of you and that nothing will happen to you even if the Elders bitch about your changes. Over the months while you were gone I got to reflect on what I was doing to you growing up and I have to deeply apologize as it was not what your mother wanted me to become; an arrogant, cold, uncaring bastard."

Hinata smiles and keeps her tears in check "All is forgiven but not forgotten, what matters is that you saw your mistakes and acted accordingly. As for the elders, if they have an issue then they will have an arrow lodged into their skull…and I don't make idle threats."

Hiashi chuckles nervously then clears his throat "Thank you I suppose but please, tell me about the changes you underwent especially your beautiful eyes. I want to know if you still have the Byakugan."

Hinata shakes her head "No, I no longer have that but I have what the early people of our clan had; did you know that we are descended from the elves themselves?" Hiashi shakes his head "Very well, what I witnessed as I transformed will shed light on that topic."

* * *

**Flashback – one month ago**

Hinata and Elune are in a chamber where light only penetrates from a small hole in the ceiling; the light shines upon a pearl white marble altar the size of which a person can lay on. The chamber itself has ornate carvings of elves fighting and training with one another on the walls and ceiling and is made out of the same material as the altar. Elune motions to the altar.

"Lay on the altar my dear child; it is time to awaken the power deep within you as you passed your tests last month."

Hinata nods and does as she says then asks a question "Is this why you had me meditate on and off for a month?"

Elune nods "Yes child, what you are about to do is what I have been teaching you but you must go further than that; you must meditate and feel the dormant power within and pull it out. I will seal the chamber once I leave; you may only come out when finished."

Hinata nods "Thank you Elune, you may go now."

Elune nods and leaves as Hinata closes her eyes and focuses on anything out of the ordinary within her; the hours pass and nothing is felt but soon she comes across this warm feeling, a feeling of pure bliss and tranquility. Focusing on that feeling she reaches deep within and grabs at it; her world flashes white and she opens her eyes to find herself in a meadow filled with small white and yellow flowers. Snowcapped mountains dot the horizon and in front of Hinata is a women with pointy ears in a white kimono, a basket at her right side; the lady drops flowers into this every now and again.

"Hinata, I see you have finally come." The angelic voice of the lady speaks and turns around to face Hinata whom gasps at the sight of her

"Y-you look just like me!"

The lady chuckles and gallantly strolls up to Hinata and cups her face with her soft hands "Yes, I look like you because you and I are one in the same; you are the reincarnation of the one who founded the Hyuga clan.

The lady releases Hinata and sits down in the lotus position and motions for Hinata to do the same which she complies.

"I had a feeling I was special ever since I entered Rivendell and started my training, I felt at home, I felt like I belonged."

The lady smiles "And it will as I lived there most of my life until I married that human man. Now I know you have many questions and I will answer one now. Hello Hinata, my name is Vanya."

Hinata cocks her head "Elune told me that your name was lost to history?"

Vanya chuckles "She told you that…she was always the one to forget trivial things; she is my mother after all."

Hinata's eyes widen "And may I ask who the father is and how long I will live after undergoing whatever transformation I will go through?"

"Not at all, my father is Alverior and the average lifespan of the elven people is largely unknown as we are not subject to disease and such but can be killed from losing the will to live and from serious wounds. The oldest recorded elf I believe lived to about 700 years of age."

Hinata bows her head in sadness "So, this is the price I pay for becoming what I was meant to be; I get to see my loved ones die before my eyes while I live on almost into eternity."

Vanya pats Hinata on the shoulder "Fear not my child, I died shortly after witnessing my husband dying before me; I didn't have the will to go on anymore as I felt nobody else could replace the one I loved. You see Hinata, its up for you to decide when you feel it's the right time to pass on; Nature will guide you on that path so do not fret."

Hinata smiles and thanks Vanya "So, must I pass a test or something to do this?"

"Not at all, you are to merge with me but have to promise to fulfill two things; one, protect the Guardians and help them when the time is right and two, find someone to love and spend your life with them. That is all I ask of you Hinata and no questions as Nature will be your guide and tell you which path to take."

Hinata nods "I promise Vanya, but one last question; what was the name of your husband?"

"When we merge you will find out. Thank you Hinata, thank you for continuing what I could not."

Vanya puts a hand on Hinata's head and starts to glow white; the aura soon absorbs into Hinata's body changing her ever so slowly; bones pop as they start to grow, muscles and tendons are stretched to accommodate the new height. Hinata's ears change into that of an elf and her eyes turn a light turquoise with a black pupil and her skin has a light sheen to it like most female elves do. Memories of Vanya's life rush in making Hinata hiss and grab her head in pain but after three minutes the pain subsides. The room flashes white again and she wakes to see herself back in the chamber. Smiling, Hinata gets up though she is a little stiff from the transformation and not used to her five foot six body.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Hiashi's eyes were as wide as saucers after hearing the tale and had to believe it as Hinata was living proof; one question was on his mind though.

"Who was the husband?"

Hinata giggles childishly "Hiashi was the husbands' name."

"You have to be joking…right? Please be a joke." Hiashi states looking into her daughters eyes and finding no lie

"I am Vanya and Vanya is me; we are one in the same and share each other's lives. I am still Hinata but have all of my past life's memories so it becomes confusing sometimes."

"Can you explain anything about what Vanya meant in her first promise?"

Hinata shakes her head "No, Elune told me the prophecy and what I was to do when the time came and that I not tell anyone. Nature works in mysterious ways and it is telling me that the time draws near for my journey to begin."

Hiashi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose "In the words of a Nara…troublesome."

Hinata giggles "Oh, and I will shove fate up Neji's ass…I did not forget what you said to me almost a year ago father."

Hiashi laughs "Just, do whatever you want Hinata; roam Konoha or stay here and train it is up to you. I won't interrogate you like before as I want to turn over a new leaf; I have my secrets so you should have yours."

Hinata stands and bows "Thank you father, may I be dismissed."

Hiashi nods and Hinata leaves the room "_You have become something interesting my daughter, something that will change this clan for the better."_

* * *

**Back in the Council Chambers**

"So, does everyone agree on the plan set?" Sarutobi states earning nods from everyone

"Yes, Naruto and I's plan seems sound and it should work out quite nicely" Shikaku replies

Naruto turns to Hiashi "I heard Hinata is back in the village." Hiashi nods "Good, it is imperative that Gaara and I speak to her as well as Tenten regarding matters of my travels after the Chunin exams which I will discuss with the Hokage personally before bringing the matter to everyone else here."

"Guardian work I assume?" Tsume asks

Gaara and Naruto nod.

"Yes, the other Guardians are in danger and must be saved." Naruto replies

Choza questions "Can you tell us who exactly these Guardians are or is that something that only you need to know about?"

"It is most logical if Naruto and Gaara do not privy themselves with questions such as Choza's." Shibi interrupts before Naruto speaks up

Naruto and Gaara nod again.

"Thank you, all you need to know is that us Guardians will decide whether the Elemental Nations will fall into darkness or thrive like a growing sapling." Gaara riddles

Everyone raises an eyebrow at the riddle minus Naruto but dismiss it as everyone had their secrets.

Sarutobi turns to Tsuande and Jiraiya "Anything else to add you two?"

"Nothing Sensei, if you need me I will be at the hospital seeing what needs done." Tsunade replies

Jiraiya shakes his head "Nothing and I like this plan we have…now if you'll excuse me I have to do some research."

He shunshins out of the area just as Tsunade cracked her knuckles making everyone chuckle.

"Well, that's everything; all are dismissed."


	13. Problems and First Exam

**AN: **Long time no see on this story, ne? I decided to take a nice hiatus from it and work on some others that I have posted but thanks to that I have an idea of what the Shippuden arc will be for this story. Oh and for the reviewers and readers that want Danzo dead because he is bat-shit crazy; don't worry he will get what's coming to him. Anyway, this chapter starts the Chunin exam arc so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; writing this for the shits and giggles

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 13: Problems and First Exam**

* * *

It's been two days since Hinata's return, a fellow Guardian's plea for help, and plans set in motion to end Danzo's treachery have been set in motion. Currently, we find our two guardians as well as Hinata and Tenten at Naruto's humble adobe discussing about where they would go once they begin to travel the Elemental Nations. All are currently sitting in the living room enjoying herbal tea and various nuts and fruits gathered from the forest.

"Glad to see you all made it here, now we can get down to business on what our plans actually are once the Chunin exams are over. Granted, I still have to get the Hokage's approval but I decided to inform all of you first." Naruto states sipping his tea then continues

"Hinata, I know what you are capable of as you are now part elven warrior and I have bravely fought beside them; you will be a great addition to our group. Gaara, my fellow guardian, I noticed that your mana techniques are different to my own which is a good thing as diversity makes a group thrive. Lastly is my Tenten-hime, I have trained you on how to access each element of mana and you have come along nicely in forming your own defense and offensive spells which can co-exist with your Shinobi skills."

"Ano, but why give a rundown of each of our skills?" Hinata asks setting her tea cup on the coffee table in front of her

Gaara picks up at this point "I have a feeling that when travelling that Naruto-san will be teaching us teamwork; the run down on skill set just lets us know which weaknesses can be covered is all in a time of need."

Tenten smiles as does Hinata but Naruto claps "Very good deduction Gaara but you are wrong about teaching that when travelling, oh no, we have a little over a month to get a feel for that."

Everyone nods accepting the answer.

"So this plan of yours nature boy?" Tenten asks earning a blush from Naruto

"I hate that nickname so much." Naruto mumbles under his breath then continues

"As you know, Danzo has taken complete control of Suna and will likely use their forces as well as Orochimaru's to invade Konoha sometime during the exams. It is because of this that once we start travelling, we make a preemptive strike while some of Konoha forces are behind us a little ways whom will rush in after our attack is done. All of us will attempt to retake Suna and once that is done, it is off to gather the rest of the Guardians and our first stop will be in Kiri as Yagura, the three-tailed, is in pain and confusion."

Gaara continues "By your shocked looks I can tell you figured out who these guardians are; yes my friends, the jinchuriki of this Nation are these people. We know not why our fellow jinchuriki has laid siege to his own village wiping out men, woman and children but as a group we will find that out."

"But, how do you know this? Can you sense it or is it because of Naruto's spy network?" Tenten asks

"I can sense their suffering Tenten it is something that the elves trained me in. Usually small amounts of suffering are not felt from this great of distance but the amount of bloodshed done is too gruesome to fathom." Hinata responds back earning a sad nod from Gaara and Naruto

"So I take it that after Kiri, we go and gather the other guardians but where after that?"

Naruto smiles at Tenten's question as he takes a sip of tea as does others in the room "That my dear will be for me to know and not you as of right now; it all depends on what path Nature takes us on and delving too much into the future can prove disastrous."

Garra smiles then falls off his seat to the floor screaming in agony and holds his head muttering "My…siblings…hurt….pain…death is near….experiments….torture….AHHH!"

Shukaku, who was sleeping in the corner, feels his container's pain and rushes up to soothe him; Kyuubi, who was sleeping in the same area, does the same.

"Gaara, everything's all right, Naruto will get your siblings and bring them to the hospital."

Gaara is in the fetal position crying his eyes out worrying Tenten and Hinata as he still mumbles his responses "So much pain….death…cycle…cracking….must…help."

Hinata's training kicks in and rushes up to Gaara "Naruto, go with Tenten while I help Gaara who is going into emotional shock; I have to put him in a temporary coma so his brain is not damaged, I will meet you at the hospital…GO!"

Naruto nods "Tenten, Kurama, to me!"

Kurama jumps on Naruto's shoulder and Tenten grips her lover's hand; Naruto grabs his staff which was laying by his side, locks onto the life signatures and teleports out of the area with Tenten and Kurama in tow. Hinata looks at Garra and sadly smiles then pokes his forehead and makes her finger glow white knocking the Guardian into a comatose state.

"Shukaku, I need you by his side when I decide to wake him; it might be two days from now, it might be a week, hell it could be longer than that; I can sense a person's mental state thanks to training and right now Gaara's is almost broken. Losing any sibling is detrimental to a person's sanity."

Shukaku nods and worriedly smiles for his container's health; Hinata picks up Gaara bridal style and nods to Shukaku then both run out the front door, jumping from tree branch to tree branch at a very high rate of speed and within two minutes both rush through the gate and head towards the hospital. To Kotetsu and Izumo, all that passed them was a lavender and tan blur."

* * *

**With Naruto, Kurama, and Tenten**

All three materialize in front of two badly beaten bodies, one female, and the other male, which are littered with deep cuts and gashes and are lying in a pool of their own blood. The two persons look up and smile and try to speak but all that comes out is a bloody gargle.

"Shh, don't speak, all will be fine as Nature demands it; the life and death cycle will not be broken this day."

Naruto's eyes turn gold and then he points his staff at both people sending healing mana into their bodies halting the blood oozing out of their bodies and healing the shallow cuts; it was enough to get them to the hospital. Naruto turns to Tenten and nods; Naruto puts his hands on both bodies and teleports everyone to the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital**

Hinata rushes in and gets in the waiting room just as Naruto and his crew shimmer into existence near her scaring the people in the waiting room slightly.

"MEDIC!" Naruto screams out making two people rush out and they gasp seeing the badly injured people on the floor of the waiting room.

One of the nurses grabs a couple stretchers "Quick, put them on the stretchers!"

Naruto and Tenten grab a body each and do as told, the nurse turns to her assistant "Grab Tsunade and tell her it's urgent!"

"Hai!" The assistant nods and runs to Tsunade's office in the hospital

The nurse smiles and motions for Hinata to take Gaara into a room to rest; she complies as Naruto finds a seat and sits down panting heavily while the nurse wheels the two into the ICU.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tenten worriedly asks  
"Two teleports is my max…it's very taxing. Wake me up when Tsunade is finished with those two please."

Tenten nods and watches her lover instantly fall asleep which makes her and others in the room chuckle. She smiles and sits next to Naruto and starts to stroke his long silver hair.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Naruto feels a tap on his shoulder and he opens his eyes and blinks then rubs them; he looks to his right to see Tenten and smiles then plants a kiss on her cheek making her blush.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours and Tsunade is coming out to talk to you about the two you brought in." Tenten replies and sure enough Tsunade comes over and motions for Tenten and Naruto to follow

"Naruto, if you didn't bring those two in when you did they would have died; the injuries to their bodies is too extensive to count."

"Just name a few please, and tell me when I can speak to them as I have a feeling it will give us new information about what Danzo has planned."

Tsunade starts listing injuries on her fingers "Ruptured spleen, broken ribs, cracked skull, punctured lungs, and the worst one is a barren womb. This is just naming a few; the whole list is about 20 injuries each. "

"W-what!" Tenten and Naruto splutter making Tsunade's head dip low in sadness

"Whoever tortured these two was not human and it seems they were thrown out of Suna like pieces of garbage; they made sure that the female could never have children."

Tenten grabs Naruto's hand who gives a squeeze to reassure her.

"Well, this is the room and they can talk but are out of it as they are still recovering." Tsunade motions to the door, room 205, and both head inside

Beeping is heard as heart monitors go off, both have masks on their face to give them the much needed oxygen and have bandages that cover most of their body. Both shake their head in sadness even Kurama whimpers seeing their state. The boy looks over to Naruto and his eyes widen then raises his right hand and squiggles a finger in the air; Naruto knew what it meant.

"Tsunade, we need a writing pad, one of them is awake and wants to give a confession of sorts!"

"On it!" Tsunade responds back and comes back into the room two minutes later with a pad of paper and a pen

Naruto takes a seat next to his bed "Tenten, if you wish, you can go check up on Hinata and Gaara that is if they are still in the hospital."

Tsunade chuckles "Hinata hasn't left Gaara's side the whole time; she is in their meditating with a white glow around her which, oddly enough, seems to be soothing Gaara's mentality."

Naruto smiles "That is what a well-rounded elven warrior can do Tsunade; they can kill at moment's notice yet heal a person's state of mind the next. Remember that if you ever come across one."

Tsunade nods "I will, you coming Tenten?"

Tenten nods and pecks Naruto on the cheek "Good luck."

"Thanks." He replies then turns to the man on the bed and smiles "Can I get your name?"

The man starts to scribble something on the pad and then hands it to Naruto, 'Kakuro and lady is Temari,' it reads making Naruto nod.

"My name is Naruto, Guardian of the Land of Fire and yes I am just like your brother Gaara; he worries about your safety. Now, if you can, give a brief explanation about what happened before I found you and Temari."

The now recognized Kankuro starts to scribble down some things and five minutes later he hands the pad back to Naruto.

"Let's see what we have here. _Kidnapped, Mummy man, Snake, torture, seals, new Hokage, Daimyo assassinated, invasion in exams."_ Is what Naruto read and thought about what he could get from this data

"Kakuro I want you to blink once for yes and twice for no OK, I don't want to put you any under more stress as you are heavily wounded." Said person blinks once "Good, now please answer my questions, if you say no I will give you the pad again so you can correct me OK."

Kankuro blinks once and Naruto nods in return.

"From what you wrote I deduced that since Gaara vanished you were kidnapped and tortured to find his whereabouts in which Danzo, your mummy, and Orochimaru, your snake, did the torture. Am I correct?"

The man blinks once.

"Good, now if you can remember what did the seals you saw looked like; did it look like this?"

Naruto draws the seal that went on the tongue of Danzo's followers and shows it to Kankuro who blinks once; Naruto curses.

"Did Danzo use this seal on the villagers and is he the new Hokage?" Kankuro blinks once "And did he assassinate the Daiymo?" two blinks are seen and Naruto hands him the pad who writes a simple word on it; 'snake.'

Naruto curses again as he knew the situation went from bad to worse With Danzo using loyalty seals on the populace and him as Hokage, he could hypnotize anyone to his will and with Orochimaru as a possible new Daimyo who knows what evil deeds could be done. Naruto decides on two final questions to curb his suspicions.

"Last two questions Kankuro then you can rest; is Orochimaru the new Daimyo? Is the reason why you two were tortured is that you spied on the snake and mummy?"

Kankuro blinks once, pauses, and then blinks again signaling two yeses.

Naruto smiles and pats Kankuro's shoulder who writes one final thing on the pad before giving both it and the pen back. 'Thanks, rescue, care of Gaara.'

Naruto grabs the pen and pad and replies "It is what us Guardians do Kankuro, now please get some rest and hopefully Gaara wakes soon so he can see both of you."

Kamkuro gives a weak thumb up and falls asleep again making Naruto sigh and leave the room; he closes the door behind him and leans against the wall and palms his face.

"Kurama, this is much worse than originally thought; is the plan still sound?"

"I would talk with the Sandaime about this and I believe a meeting with the Fire Daimyo is needed to address this now critical situation. If Suna is not liberated soon then I fear that another war will break out."

Naruot yells and punches the wall leaving a fist shape indent catching many nurses and Tsunade, whom just happened to check up on Naruto, off guard.

"Problems Naruto?" Tsunade chuckles

Naruto growls then sighs "Now's not the time for idle jokes Tsunade-sama, the next Shinobi war is about to break out just like prophecy foretold and if Gaara, me and the other Guardians do not come together as one it will be the end of all life on the planet as we know it."

Tsunade blinks and pales "Sorry Guardian-sama for my brash behavior."

Naruto smiles "You are forgiving Tsunade-sama, now if you'll excuse me I need to pay the Hokage a visit."

Naruto shimmers out of existence as Tsunade ponders on what is to come and if Naruto and the other fellow guardians can stop the encroaching storm of war.

* * *

**Hokage Office – Moments Before**

In the office, Sarutobi was having a slightly heated debate with his old advisors Homura and Koharu who were slightly angered at the fact that they were not called to the last meeting.

"Koharu, Homura, you have to realize that your age is getting to you; yes I gained my youth back but I am still that old man that you know. Plus, the situation we are in, which I already discussed to you, is in dire need for someone who knows the Elemental Nations and knows what it's like to fight on the front lines." Sarutobi states

"And since Tsunade and Jiraiya are both Sennin and know of war they were viable candidates." Koharu sighs "Look Hokage-sama, we are not entirely mad about your decision it's just that we believe that Homura and I can help you with the civilian end of things."

"You know the Nidame's law Sarutobi-sama, when in time of war a civilian council is needed to ensure the public is informed and kept calm." Homura hastily responds then sighs "You know us; you know we will not be overzealous with power like Danzo is now."

Sarutobi sighs and palms his face and then sets them on the desk in a folded position "OK, you are right about the law but I need a good reason for you two to be on the council again."

Naruto shimmers right beside the old advisors "Well then, I have that reason for you."

Sarutobi and the old advisors look over at Naruto and smile; Sarutobi motions for him to go ahead.

"Well, a little over three hours ago Gaara, Hinata, Tenten and I were having a team meeting for what our plan was once we get permission to leave Konoha on an extended training trip to further our skills and bring peace to this world. Anyway, during this time…"

Naruto told the story of what happened with Gaara, and about what happened to Temari and Kankuro as well as the information Kankuro gave. It took 10 minutes to explain but after Naruto was done the old advisors and Sarutobi paled at what was heard.

"This is a reason to have Homura and Koharu back on the council and I sense they will do good and before you ask about my training trip, I will bring this up at another War Time meeting we will have and I need the Fire Daimyo to be present as it is a threat too large for us to handle"

Sarutobi nods "You are right Naruto and thank you for bringing this to me. Homura, Koharu you are reinstated as civilian council members and will take up the task of doing all paperwork pertaining to the civilians; do you accept?"

Both nod with a smile on their face and Sarutobi nods in approval.

"Good, and I will send a letter to the Daimyo about this issue; I will alert you when the time comes for this meeting. You are all dismissed."

Naruto and the advisors bow and chorus "Thank you Hokage-sama." They soon leave the office and Sarutobi packs his pipe with fresh tobacco, lights it and puffs a few times.

"_I am getting too old for this shit…how ironic, young body but same damn age." _

* * *

**Two weeks later – council chambers**

Two weeks have passed and during that time Hinata awoke Gaara from his coma and reunited with his almost fully healed siblings; the young Guardian could not help but break down in tears of joy seeing them alright. Kankuro and Temari returned the favor and even the Sandaime visited saying that they were welcome to join Konoha's ranks until Suna was fully liberated and that they could take place in the Chunin exams; there was no hesitation, it was an instant yes.

Currently, the clan heads, Naruto, Gaara, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Homura, Koharu, and the Fire Daimyo with his guard are all in the council chamber. On the table is a massive map of the Elemental Nations that dictated where each main and small village were as well as mountain ranges, lakes, streams, and other geological features. The clan heads sit to the right to the Sandaime, the old advisors sit to the left, the Daimyo sits at the other end of the table across from Sarutobi, while the Sennin are on either side of the Hokage.

"Guardian-sama's it is so good to finally meet you especially you Mori no Shugo-Sha. You have brought great strength to the Land of Fire and made my job easier and with that I thank you."

Both Gaara and Naruto bow then chorus "You are most welcome Daimyo-dono and may Nature be your guide."

The Daimyo smiles "And let Nature be yours; shall we commence this meeting?"

Sarutobi nods "This meeting, to discuss the actions of Danzo and Orochimaru and formulate a plan, will now commence. Namikaze-sama, you have the floor."

Naruto bows "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Naruto proceeded to explain what happened two weeks ago as well as what information he obtained from Kankuro and then gave the floor to Gaara with the Hokage's permission to give further details on what he learned.

"I further learned that these seals have a kill switch if needed; Danzo would activate it if one tried to disobey him or the seal was removed. Thanks to my siblings spying before being tortured and crawling here they came to a conclusion that if Danzo, the host of the seals, dies then said kill switch and any loyalty seals will vanish. Granted, this is based on stipulation not actual fact."

"Gaara-sama, have you found out more about this invasion that they plan?" The Daimyo asks

"I am afraid not Daimyo-dono, my siblings were caught before any information could be received but that does not mean I have the information; Naruto if you may?"

"You may speak Naruto." Sarutobi states

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Now, as I am tuned to everything Nature, I have had my spy network of Nature's animals run around the entire Elemental Nations. The spies in Suna told me, and yes I can communicate to animals, that the invasion would likely take place in the finals. Their attack plans are not known but from my spies I learned that Orochimaru's village, Oto, and Suna will be the main attacking force."

"Thank you Namikaze-sama." The Daimyo responds with a smile which Naruto returns with a bow "Shall we go into the plans of what to do in this invasion and liberation of Suna? If so, let me begin by saying that I will provide some of my private army to help."

Everyone gasps in the room as it was rare for a Daimyo to do such a thing. If such an action would be suggested a good chord must have been struck with said person; having two Guardians and a wealth of information helped in this department.

The meeting went on for another three hours as ideas on how to proceed bounced back and forth on what to do. Shikaku, Shibi, Gaara, and Naruto bickered back and forth on strategies and they eventually agreed on one for the liberation and one for the invasion, the advisors, new and old, helped guide the discussion and kept it on track while adding key points here and there, the other clan heads added their two cents when needed and the Hokage and Daimyo just sat their grinning as they watched everything play out. Eventually a decision was reached and everyone was dismissed but at the end of the meeting the Daimyo wanted to talk to Gaara and Naruto alone before he left for the palace.

"Guardian-sama's, may I speak with you a moment?"

Gaara and Naruto nod and follow him to a private room.

"Now that we are in a private location, I can begin. I overheard you would like to travel the Elemental Nations with two other companions, now, before I allow this I need to why you are doing so."

Naruto and Gaara take turns about telling him about the Bijuu being the original Guardians and that the Jinchuriki of today are the new ones. They tell the Daimyo that a great war was approaching and that the Guardian's lives were in danger and that in order to bring peace to the world that all needed to be gathered to defeat the great evil.

The Daimyo listens in awe; in all his years of knowing the bijuu this was definitely new.

"Well this is most enlightening and I approve thus far but I must know who you plan to travel with."

Naruto nods "Tenten Higurashi, the weapons' mistress, and Hinata Hyuga the heiress to the Hyuga clan and elven warrior."

"Excuse me did you say elves…I am sorry but that is all Greek mythology and don't believe you."

"May we get Hinata to show you Daimyo-dono?" He nods and Naruto motions for Gaara to get her, within two minutes she appears in the room with Gaara

The Daimyo gasps and tries to deny what he is seeing, even using the genjutsu dispelling technique, but nothing happens and had to believe what he was seeing.

"I…I thought elves were just myth?"

Hinata giggles "I assure you Daimyo-dono, we are real but we have hidden ourselves in fear of humans abusing our way of life and power we hold. Please no questions on that as we elves keep our way of life very secretive."

Said person bows "You have my word Hyuga-sama, and I approve of your travels; I will leave a report on Sandaime-dono's desk."

Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto bow then chorus "Thank you Daimyo-dono."

* * *

**Time-skip: Chunin Exams, Room 301**

Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Guy, the Ino-Shika-Cho as well as Gaara's team were all gathered in room 301; other various ninja ready to become Chunin and further their careers also attended. For Naruto, Gaara, Tenten, and Hinata, their journey would be beginning once these exams were over.

Naruto motions over to Team Guy and Team Kurenai who all gather in one corner of the room.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kiba asks

"Glad you asked; I would like for our teams to team up in the Forest of Death for the next part of the exam."

"And you know this how?" Sakura and Sasuke asks

"Hello, I am the Guardian of this land and have eyes and ears everywhere; you pick up a few things." Naruto quips making everyone laugh

"I see this as a logical solution but what about the other fellow Guardian?" Shino questions

"Two Guardians in one place will draw suspicion incase Orochimaru decides to attack early." Tenten replies earning a nod from Hinata

Speaking of which, her team reunion was joyous to say the least and they welcomed her back with open arms. Hinata decided to teach them a thing or two about stealth over the month before the exams while working on teamwork with Naruto and whom she would travel with.

"The Guardian is very YOUTHFUL! YOSH!"

Neji sneers "Fate brings us together and fate will make us pass this exam."

Naruto glares at Neji "Fate does not drive anything Neji; nature is what drives the cycle of life and death as well as the path's people take in this world. I will not be the one to break you of this habit as Hiashi already told Hinata to do that for him as he wants the old you back."

"You know nothing of my pain!"

"Perhaps not Neji but you know who I was before I became Guardian but I digress. This exam is your crossroads Neji; one path will lead you down a road to deep hatred and regret while the other shows brightness and great success. Nature will determine your course but it is up to you to sway Nature in where you want to go. Do choose carefully child, you only get one chance."

Neji scoffs at Naruto and storms out of the group while everyone looks at Naruto and smiles and were about to talk more when a man's voice interrupts them.

"You gaki's are quite loud, it could become your downfall in the real world."

Everyone turns to the man who had greyish hair and glasses who was at the front of the room; Gaara and Naruto instantly knew who this was due to Naruto's spy network; Kabuto, spy of Orochimaru.

Naruto decides to make him sweat a little "Hello Kabuto, how nice to see you. I assume you are going to give out classified information to the people in this room and tell that you failed the Chunin Exam a total of seven times am I correct?"

Kabuto gulps and sweats "_How does he know that already?"_

"You are a weird one aren't you but yes that is what I planned on doing; so who wants to hear about a certain someone?"

Kabuto asks about to reach into his box of ninfo cards when they suddenly burst into flame; he looks up to see Naruto's eyes are red with his right hand outstretched.

"Ah, ah, ah. A ninja deserves to keep their secrets, ne?"

Gaara sends a mana pulse that only Naruto could feel and the two Guardians set up a mental link; something all Guardians had the chance to do if within close proximity.

"_Three Oto nin to the left of Kabuto, Orochi's spy. I will take care of that group if you wish?"_

"_No Gaara, let them pass the exam as it will draw Orochimaru's suspicion that we are on to him." _Naruto mentally responds back

"_As you wish."_

* * *

The door suddenly bursts open and a man in a black trench coat, bandanna covering his head, and other black clothing to match, entered the room flanked by many Chunin.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!" Everyone does as told "My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be your proctor for this test, come up and pick a number from this box and sit at the designated seat then the Chunin surrounding you will pass out your test."

The Genin do as asked and take their seats as the Chunin pass out the tests.

"Alright, now that you have your tests, there will be 10 questions you have to pass; the last one being oral while the rest are written. The Chunin surrounding this room will catch you if you attempt to cheat and its three strikes you're out; if one of your team members gets caught three times that whole team forfeits the exam. Now, any questions before we begin?" Ibiki sees none "Good, you have thirty minutes."

The time passes slowly and soon teams are being thrown out for cheating while others soon catch onto the tests meaning and hides their cheating. Naruto and Gaara decided to plan something so that they could switch tests with a person.

"_Gaara, you and I both know that they want us to cheat so I have a solution."_

"_What is it Naruto, I am intrigued." _

"_I will make a dense fog cover the room and while doing so I want you to go up to the desk Ibiki is sitting at and take the piece of paper next to him; I think it contains the answers." _

"_And if it doesn't?" _Gaara questions

"_Switch papers with someone who has completed it." _Naruto responds back

"_Sure, let's do this."_

Ibiki looked at the two Guardians who had a glaze in their eyes "_What's up with the eyes, are their conversing with their Bijuu…wait, both of those are out of their seals so what's going on?"_

Naruto's eyes turn blue and he puts his hands to his sides and points them to the floor and starts to make the right atmospheric changes to make fog blanket the room. Within two minutes a dense fog blankets the entire room catching everyone off guard; Gaara grabs the paper during this time like planned and signals Naruto that the answers are indeed there

"_Good, memorize the answers then burn the paper."_ Naruto orders which Gaara complies; within two minutes the paper is ash

"_Got em, you can release the fog."_

The fog lifts and both Gaara and Naruto have their heads down writing on their test like nothing ever happened which confused Ibiki then looks over to see his answer sheet is gone. He looks at the two Guardians and wonders.

"_Did those two just take my answer sheet? If so, those have to be the most determined gaki's I've seen in a long while."_

Gaara and Naruto mentally chuckle at seeing Ibiki's confused and frustrated face; it looked like he was constipated. Soon the 30 minutes are up and Ibiki calls time and calls out the last question.

"Alright everyone that's time now for the final question, one you have to answer yourself. Now, the question is whether or not you feel ready to become Chunin; leave now and you can retake the exam but if you feel you can handle it then quit before the second exam starts you can never take these exams again…CHOOSE! Oh and one last piece of advice, if one decides to leave the whole team does.

Kiba, still having that slight brash attitude, jumps up "That's complete bullshit!"

Ibiki laughs "Oh, I'm afraid not now sit your ass down pup!"

Kiba huffs and does as he is told and multiple hands go up and said person and their team is escorted out. After five minutes the one's remaining stay seated.

"Well, it looks like you all want to stay, are you sure you can handle killing someone, leading your team to their death's due to incompetent ability?"

Some of the foreign Genin flinch in their seat while the Konoha nins and Gaara with his siblings stay stoic as they have all killed before. The pressure is too great for some and they end up leaving thus disqualifying their team; after a little while Naruto and Gaara had enough of Ibiki's mind games and blasted a calming presence over the whole room catching the mind sadist and the Chunin in the room off guard. It did its magic though as the rest of the people stay.

Ibiki smiles "Well, I see you are all content so that means you all….Pass!"

Some mutters of 'what' go about the room and Ibiki explains the true purpose of the test but before he could finish a black ball crashes through the window and a banner goes up while a lady dressed in fish netting revealing her breasts to every man, and a brown trench coat lands by Ibiki.

"Anko Mitarashi, the sexy and single proctor of exam two has arrived!"

Ibiki groans "You're early…again."

Anko shrugs "Whatever." She looks at the room "28 teams left that's a pretty good amount left though that number will dwindle once the next exam starts."

Some Genin pale while some others giggle knowing where the test would be held; Anko continues her speech.

"Alright all you Gaki's like I said before, my name is Anko Mitarashi, the second exam proctor. The test you are about to do will be held in the Forest of Death or Training Ground 44 and it will involve gathering scrolls from other teams; more details will be given at the gates of the Forest. I am giving you 15 minutes to get there, be late and your team is disqualified and I get to have some fun time with you."

Anko cackles as she pulls out a kunai and licks it irking many Genin and soon all rush out the door but Naruto decides to stay behind for a moment.

"Thanks for the answers Ibiki, oh and that Kabuto kid is Orochimaru's spy; I advise keeping watch on him or Gaara and I will take him out during the exams, Ja ne!"

Naruto shimmers out of existence as Anko looks at Ibiki's angered expression and laughs then Shunshins to the Gates of Training ground 44.

"_Damn those Guardians…they are too crafty for their own good though I have to admit that was a solid plan. Those glazed eyes must have been a mind link of sorts…how intriguing."_ Ibiki laughs at the end of his thoughts and heads out of the room with the Chunin trailing behind.

The second exam was about to begin and all ANBU, Shinobi, and the one's that knew about the plan to defend against this invasion were on guard; Orochimaru was a snake and like one, you never knew when it was about to strike.


	14. The Sage Awakens

**AN:** I will try and get this story finished for you readers but finals are coming soon for college so updates will be slower than normal. I will make this my main focus for now on so don't worry. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

**Chapter 14: The Sage Awakens**

* * *

Team Guy, Kurenai, and Kakashi was all jumping through the Forest of Death; they had five days to gather the correct scrolls and arrive back at the tower. Team Guy had an Earth Scroll while Team Kurenai and Kakashi had a Heaven. All three teams were spread out a ways yet close enough to help each other if need be; Naruto and Gaara kept their mind-link active to keep tabs on what was happening in the Forest as well as possible intruders. Naruto had this weird feeling inside of him, a feeling that wanted to escape, to be free. He had no idea what this was but wondered if whatever this feeling was the missing link to his element combination problem. He puts these off to the wayside as Naruto hears Gaara asking a question.

"_Naruto, my siblings and I are trailing the Oto group we saw in the first exam and Kabuto seems to be planning something with them. Do you want us to get close to hear what they are saying?" _

"_Go ahead, I seem to have no connection in this forest for some odd reason; it is like the Forest of Death speaks true for me, a dead zone." _

"_Will that be a problem? Will you be alright?" _

Naruto mentally shakes his head "_No, I can still control nature around me but the trees, animals, and I cannot seem to make a link like the ones outside this area…use force if you are found out and let Nature be your guide." _

Gaara smiles "_You as well my brother."_

Sakura looks over at Naruto whose eyes are glazed over and wonders what he was doing and like Naruto was listening answers her question.

"Sorry Sakura, I was having a chat with Gaara; it seems like Orochimaru is making his move and I fear that one of us in this massive group might be bait."

Sakura and Sasuke pale slightly but then smirk "We outnumber him nine to one; he has no chance." Sasuke proudly states making Naruto chuckle

"That may be the case but one wrong move on any of our parts will be disastrous. Yes I can have Kurama go full power if I wanted but that would bring unwanted attention."

Both nod and continue forward while Naruto checks on the other teams.

Hinata hears Naruto coming and smiles "Naruto, I see you were conversing with Gaara earlier; so what's been happening."

"Other than Orochimaru is making his move, nothing much; keep on guard you three, it might be the first day but you never know what might happen."

Akamaru yips making Kiba laugh "Akamaru says no worries."

"My hive does not sense anyone around Naruto, will we be stopping for camp soon as I believe it will be wise to set up an ambush situation."

Naruto looks at Kurama on his shoulder "It's a good idea, what do you think?"

Kurama nods "With the amount of teams left and having Orochimaru coming after us possibly I would make camp and stay there until teams come in thinking they have the drop on us."

Hinata interrupts "And that means more scrolls for us."

Naruto nods "Alright, I will tell this to the other teams; Shino, good plan."

Shino nods and fixes his glasses as Naruto goes and tells the others what the plan is. Within the next three hours all three teams make camp but they decide to sleep in the trees hoping any enemy will think that the camp is occupied; Shino decided to make a couple bug clones to sleep in the tents to help in that regard.

* * *

**With Gaara's Team and Team Dosu**

"What did Naruto want Gaara?" Temari asks

"Keep a close watch on that Oto team and Kabuto as well as attempt to see if we can get information out of them."

Kankuro gulps "Why does this whole thing have bad written all over it?"

Gaara looks over at Kankuro and smiles "And to think I was the only one…grab my shoulders, I am about to become one with the earth."

Temari and Kankuro groans as they hate the feeling of what Gaara does but it was necessary in this situation in order to gather intel; they do as told and sink into the ground and get close to the team as they were conversing about a topic.

"Kabuto, what are Orochimara-sama's plans for us?" Dosu questions

Kabuto fixes his glasses "Lord Orochimaru wants you to kill the Guardian known as Naruto but there is a certain female he has grown attached to. Lord Orochimaru will deal with that problem first; I will contact you again when the time is right to attack."

"This Guardian won't stand a chance against our might…I will bring Orochimaru his head!"

Kin growls at Zaku "You dolt, have you read his Bingo Book profile?! He could easily wipe us out."

"Which is why Lord Orochimaru will be attacking first." Kabuto interrupts with an evil smile "I will be reporting back to you but until then; do whatever you wish."

Kabuto poofs into smoke signaling a Shunshin out of the area; Gaara, his siblings, and Shukaku watches as Dosu and his team grumble off into the forest most likely looking for something fun to do. After they were out of sight and earshot Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro emerge out of the ground.

Shukaku, whom was on Gaara's shoulders, puts his input into the situation "This is not good, it seems Orochimaru is after Tenten and if she is hurt I can only fathom at what an enraged guardian could do."

Kankuro scoffs "How bad could it be?"

Temari wonders the same but before she could ask Gaara interrupts "Bad, very bad. The Bijuu were the original guardians and their power went off of how many tails they had. Naruto having Kurama makes him the Guardian Leader whereas the ones below are subordinates or followers in a sense."

Temari gulps and nervously laughs "So you're saying that Naruto is nine times more powerful then you?"

Gaara shakes his head "No, he is beyond that number. Let me put this in perspective, if Naruto was to realize or unlock his true calling, his true potential, he could beat the Guardians underneath him even if they come all at once. Granted this is all speculation and rumor based on Shukaku's findings as Kurama never got to realize his true calling before Madara controlled him and ended up being sealed into Mito Uzumaki and eventually Naruto's mother."

Kankuro and Temari pale and simultaneously state "Glad he is on our side."

Shukaku nods "I may be a crazy tanuki but I am not one to face a fully powered Guardian Leader; whatever war is coming I hope Naruto unlocks the rumor soon."

Everyone nods hoping this is the case and decide to find a place to make camp for the night; while this was happening, Gaara sent Naruto the grim findings.

* * *

**Following Day**

Team Kakashi, Kurenai, and Guy are all awoken by a whistle coming from Hinata whom is making hand signals that was taught in the academy; she signaled that a massive enemy force was headed this way.

Tenten sees this and signals back "_How many, affiliations?"_

Hinata signals back "_Cloud and Iwa both have two teams; they seem to be working together."_

Naruto sees this and signals "_They are still pissed at me taking out their patrols; stay on guard everyone."_

All three teams nod and get into position around the camp ready for the four teams to come into the camp. Speaking of the four teams, they are having a nice chat with one another.

"Can someone please tell me why we have to work with these Cloud assholes?!"

"Love you to asshole!" A Cloud nin responds back making others chuckle

The leader of the Iwa teams growls "We were both tasked to take out the Guardian per our Kage's instructions as well as kidnap a certain Hyuga who slipped our grasp many years ago. Stop bitching and let's get this over and done with. The Guardian may be strong but with four teams coming at him, he stands no chance."

Everyone nods and continues forward; within 20 minutes they arrive at the camp which is set up in a defensive situation ready to chase off attackers. The leader smirks and signals for his team to go tent to tent killing anyone left sleeping as it was still early morning. The Konoha teams watch from the trees ready to strike and carry out the plan they discussed late last night. A scream of two men rushing out of separate tents makes the leader look over to see them covered in bugs and then take an arrow to their skull killing them instantly. Suddenly kunai laced with explosive tags rain down upon the teams.

"AMBUSH! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"

The teams dodge the kunai and realize that they are laced with explosive so the Iwa nin act quickly and all rush through hand signs.

**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**

A massive stone wall erupts from the ground surrounding and protecting the four teams from the explosions but that does not save them from what was about to happen next. Naruto turns his eyes brown and with help from Tenten, wills the earth beneath the nin to lift up making their enemies exposed. Kiba acts next to split them up and nods to Akamaru; they turn into a grey cyclone and rush toward the group.

**Fang Passing Fang**

The Cloud and Iwa Nin scatter just as the attack demolishes the earthen structure they were standing upon. All get into defense positions but it wouldn't help matters any as all three teams worked with each other's strengths and weaknesses; they were dead the minute they entered the camp. Everyone jumps from their position in the trees and takes on an opponent; the battle to ensue would be quick and decisive.

Hinata ducks under a slash of a kunai and palm thrusts the Cloud nin in front of her sending him into two others behind him; she takes out her scimitar and backflips while slicing in the air. As she lands on the ground, an Iwa nin's beheaded body hits the ground with blood spurting out of the neck hole. Hinata smiles and rushes forward intent on killing off the rest.

Tenten watches Neji take a Cloud nin out with his **Eight Trigrams 64 Palms, **the last hit striking the heart. Not wanting to be outdone, she adds lightning mana to her hands as she ducks under a kick from an Iwa nin then use her forearm to block another. Seeing that the nin was now open Tenten shoves the kick aside making the nin tumble and follows up with a double palm strike into the chest of the female nin. She convulses as pure electricity rushes through her body and foams at the mouth. As Tenten was watching the female die in front of her she hears the cracking of a tree branch behind her and looks to see a branch impaling another Cloud nin; Tenten finds Naruto with his green eyes glowing and his staff outstretched with a smile.

"Thanks for the save Naruto!"

"Anytime my weapons mistress!"

Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and smirked as the two nins in front of him attempted to strike him down with various kunai and jutsu but all of them were dodged making them mad.

"Uchiha scum, fight us like a man!"

"Heh, it seems he can only dodge…what a weakling; so much for the almighty Uchiha."

"Yah, I heard that they were all killed by one man…I think a pity party is in order."

Sasuke, in this moment, did something he vowed never to do but with Itachi back in his life he snapped and a bluish aura of chakra burst from his body making everyone halt their fighting. Naruto, seeing this, knew that Sasuke was about to erupt and calls to his comrades.

"Shit, Sasuke's snapped and he's going to do THAT, get behind me now!"

All three teams nod and get behind Naruto as he sets up an earthen dome protecting them as Sasuke seethes and increases his chakra which is now reaching Jonin level.

The remaning nins looks over in slight awe and fear; they were about to rush in but Sasuke started to rush through hand signs as he spoke his peace.

"You dare talk about my clan and about my brother whom was framed! The Uchiha may be cursed but there are a select few like Itachi and I that vow to show that the Curse of Hate is in the past." Sasuke smirks "You're the first to witness a jutsu of my ancestor and may it be the last thing you pathetic mortals see…BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT! **Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique!"**

The chakra that erupted out of Sasuke's body suddenly got sucked in and then expelled out in the form of multiple fire dragons making the remaining nins pale and they attempt to dodge or run away but it was to no avail. Sasuke moved his hands about controlling the dragons as he laughed a dark laugh as the dragons found their target turning them into ash.

"Holy shit, run like a bitch no jutsu!" A cloud nin screams out and attempts to dodge a dragon but one comes from his right side and hits him in the gut; there was no time to scream as his body was incinerated.

Two minutes passed and Sasuke released the jutsu knowing that everyone was dead; he falls to his knees and pants heavily as the jutsu almost took his entire chakra reserves. The earthen dome recedes and everyone looks on in awe at the destruction; not only is the enemy gone but the camp and surrounding forest is charred as well.

"YOSH! WHAT A MARVELOUS DISPLAY OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Everyone snickered at this as Naruto walked up to Sasuke and healed him with a gold glow which slightly refilled his chakra.

"Thanks Naruto and sorry about that, I couldn't stand for what those nin said about Itachi and I."

Naruto pats his back "It's alright, now I would search the ashes and hope the scrolls are still there if they had any."

Everyone nods and searches, within five minutes four scrolls were found; two Earth and two Heaven. Everyone had the scrolls to pass and decided that with the display of power Sasuke put out that they would need to find a new area but before they could do that everyone hears Tenten's worried plea.

"G-guys…help please."

Everyone turns to see Tenten wrapped up by snakes as well as a person behind her; he had a pale face and two golden like snake-eyes.

"Orochimaru!" the three Konoha Teams chorus

"Ku, Ku, Ku…this is great I have all that I need right here but first, Dosu would you and your team kindly leave Naruto and Tenten to me while you deal with the others."

Team Dosu jumps from the trees "At once Lord Orochimaru."

"Naruto, what do you want us to do?" Hinata asks worriedly

Naruto clenches and unclenches his fists "Go and deal with the other team but be careful while I deal with Orochimaru."

"No, you can't possibly take him alone!" Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke yell out

"GO! I will be fine; this fight is personal."

The rest nod and motions for Team Dosu to follow to another area to do their fight in which said team follows them. Naruto glares at Orochimaru then looks at Tenten and smiles discreetly signaling to act; she nods and does so.

"What are you smiling at boy…I have your precious mate in my hands and…GAHHH YOU BITCH!" Orochimaru screams out as Tenten expels lightning mana from her body shocking her captor then sinks into the ground reappearing beside Naruto.

"Go to the others, I will deal with this my hime." Naruto kisses Tenten on the lips which she returns

"Be safe Nature boy…I have faith in you." Tenten breaks away from the kiss and runs into a tree melding with it using the root system to catch up with the others.

"_It is time, awaken what you were meant to be…close your eyes, feel the pain of the entire world and awaken your true calling." _The mysterious voice calls out

Naruto doesn't question the voice and does as told; as soon as he does that he finds himself looking over the entire Elemental Nations feeling the pain of the entire world as well as the location of the other Guardians. It was hard to bear but Naruto sucked it up and felt a warm sensation within him; he grabbed hold of this and attempted to pull it out when the voice comes back.

"_Good, take that pain and make a promise that I failed many years ago when I split the Juubi into nine parts; you are my descendant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You may not have my eyes but your power will soon far exceed what I was capable of in time."_

Naruto gasps "_You're the Sage of Six Paths…but what about the others outside, I need to help them." _

"_Indeed I am young Sage, but fear not as time has not passed in the real world. This power comes with great responsibility and you must vow to protect this Nation and promise not to use this power for darkness and ill intent. Do you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze accept this burden that will be placed upon yourself?" _

Naruto sighs and nods "_I do accept this responsibility and I promise to gather up the remaining Guardians to help show the world what true peace is like. Help me great Sage, help me become what I was truly meant to be."_

The Sage smiles "_I will not be here to help you master your powers young one, as that is for you to figure out. You have great promise Naruto and I will awaken the power that lay dormant inside ever since you became the Guardian at the tender age of seven. Good luck my boy and may Nature be at your side." _

Before Naruto could respond the warmth spread across his body and he found himself back out in the real world. Kurama jumps off of Naruto and runs to a safe distance as a multicolored aura burst from Naruto and lifted him five feet into the air. His hair whips about and his eyes are pure white without pupils; the aura explodes again then Naruto arches his back and screams to the heavens as the final explosion takes place which is felt all across the Elemental Nations.

"Who are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Orochimaru whispers in awe

"It has come, the true Guardian rises." Kurama gasps

* * *

**Rivendell**

Elune snaps open her eyes and gasps "The true heir rises…our savior has arrived."

Alverior rushes into Elune's chambers "Is that who I think it is Elune?"

Elune nods and stands "Come, it is time to gather the forces and open the chamber that has been locked for centuries; our true test awaits us, the prophecy has come true."

Alverior gasps "Are you sure Elune, that chamber holds the secret to the one that brought Chakra into this world?"

Elune nods "Come Alverior, it is time for the creatures of lore to rise against the one that dares bring darkness into this world."

* * *

**With the Centaurs**

Chiron smiles as he hears multiple others rush towards his chambers asking multiple questions; he raises his hand silencing them.

"Has the time come father?" Pholus asks

Chiron nods "Yes my son, the true Guardian has awaked and the world will soon know of our presence. The time has come for the creatures of lore to rise up against the darkness; come my son we must open the forbidden chamber."

Everyone gasps and Pholus pales but nods "At once father."

* * *

**With the Fairies**

Maruelle gasps as she feels a presence not felt in many years "It is time; the creatures of lore will rise again and extinguish the darkness that threatens to plague the land. I must tell the others."

* * *

**Takigakure**

Fu, who was meditating in the massive tree in the middle of the village, suddenly opens her eyes. "Chomei, is that who I think it is, has the time finally come?"

"**Yes Fu, our leader will come soon asking for your help. We must begin preparations. There is no doubt the others have felt the same aura."**

Fu nods "At once Chomei, it seems that Nature has taken a turn towards a most wondrous future."

* * *

**Kumo**

Killer-B and Yugito are sitting side by side meditating underneath a tree when both suddenly open their eyes and look at each other making a mental link.

"I see that it is that time Eight-O."

"Matatabi, I assume that B is correct? Has the time finally come?"

Both beasts nod their head and Matatabi goes first "**Yes, the true Guardian has risen and he will soon come asking for help." **

"**B, Yugito, we must prepare and if possible find a way out of the village as this Guardian has made enemies with our village. I don't doubt that other Jinchuriki's are doing the same thing." **The eight tails, Gyūki, states

Yugito and Killer-B nod and break then link; they fist bump and begin the long process for the Guardians to meet again.

* * *

**Iwa**

Han and Roshi are sparring with each other when they suddenly pause and find themselves in their mindscapes looking at their beast.

"Has the time come Son Goku? Has our Guardian found his true calling?" Roshi asks

The massive monkey nods "**Yes, and we must find a way to meet as he has made an enemy with our village. Time is of the essence, hurry now my boy."**

"So, it has come to this…we must prepare then." Han states

"**Yes, and like Son Goku told Han, we must leave this village and meet him. The time has come for the nine to join up once again.**" Kokuō, the five tails, responds back.

* * *

**Kiri**

"What is this feeling…hmm no matter. I wonder if I should order another attack on my village…that sounds lovely!"

Inside Yagura the three tails thrashes about hoping to catch the attention of his host "**Dammit Yagura break out of it! The Guardian has awakened and calls for us…YAGURA! Son of a… Come soon young Guardian so that you can break my host out of this genjutsu."**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Elemental Nations**

Utukata halts his walking and links up with his tailed beast "So, our Guardian has awakened; hmm it seems I must meet up with him at once."

"**Yes and I cannot wait to meet my brothers and sisters again!"** Saiken, the six tails happily states

* * *

**Forest of Death – Gaara's Team**

"Naruto's done it, his true self as awakened…the nine will meet once again!" Shukaku shrieks out making Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro chuckle

"It seems so, and I wonder why now…do you think Orochimaru has something to do with this?" Gaara asks

Shukaku shrugs "Might be, hey want to watch the ass kicking?"

Temari and Kankuro laugh and simultaneously proclaim "Hell yah!"

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto screams start to die down and his physique has changed again; he now stands six foot tall and has a more muscular frame yet still retains a partial athletic build, his bones harden into that reminiscent of that of a Kaguya's. Naruto descends back to the ground and he opens his green eyes that have specks of the other colors that his eyes change to when accessing other elements. In a deeper voice then before Naruto speaks out as he stretches his new body.

"Ah, at last my true calling has awakened…come Orochimaru, let me show you what the next Sage of Six Paths can accomplish."

Naruto points his staff at Orochimaru which glows bluish green and red then, without warning, a massive plume of white hot fire shoots out toward the snake.

Orochimaru's eyes widen "Such power..."

He lets the fire engulf his body hoping that Naruto would fall for his trick but alas that was not the case. Naruto charges earth and water mana into his right hand and punches the ground making it buckle and turn into quicksand; Orochimaru quickly surfaces and pants with an angry glare on his face. Kurama can only watch in wonder at this new power.

"You hope to defeat me boy, you are severely mistaken; I am immortal…nothing pales in comparison to me. You are just cannon fodder so be a nice sacrifice will you."

Orochimaru runs through a couple hand signs and screams out his jutsu "**Summoning Jutsu: Manda!" **

A massive purple snake comes out from the plume of smoke; Kurama was about to jump in but Naruto tells him to hold.

"No Kurama, I wish to test these new powers of mine; your father had faith in me and I shall show him that I am worthy of these powers."

"A most worthy sacrifice Orochimaru; stand still and be a good morsel."

Naruto smirks "A snake skin wallet is something I have always wanted…come you overgrown garden hose!"

Manda seethes and hisses in revolt "How dare you insignificant pest! DIE!"

Naruto dodges Manada's incoming snout and jumps on his head; the snake shakes around hoping to dislodge Naruto from his head; he holds on and channels wind and lightning mana to the butt end of the staff ready to finish the snake off in one move. He raises his staff and plunges it downwards.

* * *

**With Team Kurenai, Kakashi, and Guy – moments before**

Just as the teams were about to battle, they all pause at hearing Naruto's screams as well as feel a calming yet overpowering presence in the air.

Tenten, who just arrived, clued them in "It seems Naruto-kun got an upgrade…sucks for your leader. I hope he brings home a snake skin wallet for me…maybe a nice purse as well."

Zaku growls "How dare you disrespect Lord Orochimaru! **Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!" **

Zaku raises his arms and pulses out a massive stream of air turning the surrounding trees into toothpicks; everyone stands calmly as they knew Tenten would handle this. Sure enough a massive stone wall blocks the blast which hits it resulting in a massive explosion. Zaku snarls then pales as he sees the three teams jump over the wall and rush toward his small team.

Shino sends his chakra eating bugs at Zaku hoping to drain him; he runs back towards Dosu and Kin hoping that would help but it just made things worse.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu!"** Sasuke screams out engulfing the area in a thick mist; he was lucky that a small pond was nearby to do this jutsu

Sasuke makes some **Water Clones** and pulls out a kunai and pulling a line from Zabuza.

"Eight points to strike. Larynx, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. Which to choose…oh which to choose."

Sakura shivers "I hate it when he does that."

Zaku, Dosu, and Kin look around in slight fear wondering when they will strike and they get an answer in the form of Lee.

**Leaf Whirlwind**

Lee bashes Dosu in the back of the head making him fly forward; he rights himself and looks around to try and pinpoint someone else in this mist then gasps as Sakura plants a Tsunade strength punch to his stomach making him crash into a nearby tree.

Kin finally breaks from her fear and uses the mist to create her illusion; soon everyone hears the tinkling of bells and sees the place around them change. Hinata, with her improved reflexes and senses dodges a senbon then breaks the genjutsu hoping to pinpoint Kin's location. Her scream is heard by everyone and the mist lets up as Sasuke is running low on chakra. Hinata looks 10 meters to her right to see Sasuke crouched behind Kin with one of his kunai in her center back; Kin falls to the ground alive but paralyzed.

"Kill the rest but we are keeping her has a prisoner…GO!" Sasuke states and is soon blown away courtesy of Dosu

**Resonating Echo Drill**

"Do you like, I can disrupt any one of your senses with this baby; goodbye Uchiha."

Dosu walks up to Sasuke ready to use his jutsu again when he ducks under Sakura's kick and uses his metal arm to smack her in the chest making her tumble on the ground; he then uses his melody arm to block a **Strong Fist **from Lee. He winces in pain and finds that his arm is dented. He was about to charge at Lee but feels pin pricks on his body then screams at seeing many bugs from Shino crawling about his body.

Tenten hears wind coming their way and raises another stone wall to block Zaku **Decapitating Ariwaves **again. Zaku, being arrogant and not thinking through things before attacking, attempted to run up the wall Tenten made but that's when he felt multiple earthen spires puncture his body. He looks down to see a spire through his heart, his left lung, and one in his stomach.

Coughing out blood, he says his final words "I have failed you Orochimaru-sama."

Tenten drops the wall and spires letting Zaku's almost dead body hit the ground. Walking up to him, Tenten closes Zaku's eyes.

"Become one with Nature and rest in peace." Tenten makes tree roots grab Zaku's body and pull him into the ground never to be seen again

"Zaku!" Dosu screams as he sees this as he squirms around trying to dislodge the bugs

Team Kurenai, Kakashi, and Guy all surround Dosu and start talking about his death like it was the weather.

"So, who does the honors?" Kiba asks "All I did was punching the guys around a couple times."

"I'm low on chakra so I'm out." Sasuke states

"So unyouthful to be deciding this man's death."

Hinata sighs at Lee and everyone's bickering; she takes an arrow from her quiver, walks up to a squirming Dosu and plants the arrow into the back of his skull severing the brain stem ending his suffering.

"You people disgust me, if you are to take a life you do it without hesitation and with a sense of honor. Tenten, would you do the honors?"

Tenten nods at Hinata and wills the earth to suck Dosu's body into the ground. Before anyone could respond Hinata breaks out in a quick elven prayer; everyone listens to the strange language spoken and in five minutes it is over. As the decided to see how Naruto was doing a massive explosion is felt and everyone sees an eight headed snake rise up in the Forest of Death.

"I hope Naruto is alright…that is one massive snake." Tenten worriedly states

Hinata places a hand on her shoulder "He will be fine, let Elune help guide him."

* * *

**With Naruto – as the Konoha Teams were Fighting**

Naruto slams the staff down onto Manda's head making the electrified wind pierce through and exit out the bottom of his mouth making him hiss in pain and dispelling. Naruto safely lands on the ground smirking at an enraged Orochimaru.

"You damn brat! Take this! **Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!"**

Orochimaru lays on the ground as thousands of snakes with swords coming out of their mouth rush out towards Naruto whom just stands there in a bored fashion. The snakes get in within five feet and Kurama yells out to Naruto.

"Do something Kit!"

Naruto turns and smiles to Kurama and stomps his right foot on the ground making stone spires erupt from the Earth impaling the snakes but Naruto was not done. Naruto slams his hands on the ground and a wave of fire incinerates the rest.

"Are you going to at least do something to entertain me Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smirks "Very well." A vomit sound is heard as he pulls the Kusanagi from his mouth and gets in a stance

"That is nasty." Naruto states as he blocks a sword strike with his staff and pushes it away attempting a jab at Orochimaru's stomach.

The snake jumps back and attempts to bisect Naruto whom wills a tree branch to block it and then whip Orochimaru in the face sending him stumbling; Naruto follows up with shooting a wind enhanced fireball which connects and seems to incinerate the body but Naruto knew better. Spinning around quickly he blocks another strike from the Kusanagi then kicks Orochimaru in the knee making him grunt in pain and lose his grip slightly; it was enough for Naruto to strike the sword out of Orochimaru's hands. Naruto followed up by sending a wooden spire through his heart.

As Orochimaru's body slumps Naruto sighs and breathes in relief that it was over but a gurgling sound is heard and Naruto sees a new Orochimaru come from his dead body.

"Oh come on, how many times do I have to kill you?!"

"Ku, ku, ku, I told you, I am immortal and nothing can kill me."

"Nobody is immortal; I will end your reign here and now as you disrupt the cycle of life and death." Naruto angrily states

"_Combine all the elements my young sage, and unleash an attack similar to that of a Bijuudama."_

"_If you insist Great Sage."_

Orochimaru cackles as he sees Naruto close his eyes "Giving into fate already, well how about I oblige you."

Orochimaru rushes in and starts thrashing Naruto around the forest who grunts in pain as he gathers his mana; getting beat around like a ragdoll hurts but it was necessary for what he was about to do. Meanwhile, Gaara and team just arrive by Kurama to see Naruto getting his ass handed to him.

"Why is Naruto letting Orochimaru beat on him…it makes no sense?" Gaara questions which Temari and Kankuro nod in return

"I sense a buildup of energy from Naruto but I don't know what it is?" Kurama states

Naruto gets slammed into a tree and coughs out blood as Orochimaru stands back and watches then laughs "See, I can do this all day; don't worry when I'm done with you your mate is next."

Naruto laughs and black energy surrounds him "Wrong thing to say Orochi-teme." Naruto snaps his eyes open which are pure white making Shukaku gasp

"I hope he isn't using what I think he is."

Everyone watches with bated breath as the black energy surrounds Naruto's staff and starts to form a ball the size of a basketball. He grips the staff with both hands as Orochimaru rushes in for another Naruto beat down but he doesn't come close as Naruto swings his staff like a baseball bat launching the black ball at Orochimaru.

"EAT THIS! **Almighty Wrath of the Gods!**"

"Is that a Bijuudama?!" Kurama screams

"Close enough…get clear!" Shukaku responds back as Gaara wraps a protective barrier around them as the elemental ball hits its mark

Naruto sees the ball fly and sinks deep into the ground to protect himself from the ensuing explosion. Orochimaru is too close to dodge and the black ball hits his stomach and explodes with massive force. Wind blades are sent outward slicing any and all trees in its path, waves of fire are sent outward torching anything, water whips are sent flying dousing the flames, electricity sizzles in the air, and earth was the one to bind everything together. A massive mushroom cloud rises in the air alerting the Hokage and everyone in Konona as well as the forest; the crater left behind is 8 feet long and 8 feet deep, nothing should have survived.

* * *

Naruto rises from the ground and whistles at the destruction; Gaara and crew do the same as the protective barrier is dropped.

"Holy crap…what an attack, there is no way Orochimaru survived that." Kankuro stated

A roar is heard and the ground shakes; soon a massive eight headed snake raises from the Earth making Naruto ground his teeth in anger while Temari, Gaara, Kurama, and Shukaku sweat drop and simultaneously deadpan:

"You were saying?"

"Alright, this snake is pissing me off!" Naruto yells out as he dodges the acid spit of one of the heads then hears it hiss in pain.

Naruto looks to see an arrow in one of its eyes; he looks over to his right to find Hinata notching another arrow in a tree about 50 feet away; it fires off and hits the other eye of the acid spitting snake. Hinata follows up by running up the backside of the Hydra like creature, taking her scimitar and impale the head she targeted. With her elven nimbleness and fineness, she grabs the hilt and swings around the neck taking the blade with her; she flips twice in the air as the head falls off making the creature hiss in pain. Still in the air, Hinata puts the scimitar away, notches three arrows and fires them off blinding another head while the last one hits the snout of another. Naruto and the others look on in awe at what Hinata could do and even more so why she lands without noise and effort beside Naruto.

"Well, that's one head; we got seven to go. To make it worse I am running out of arrows." Hinata states as both she and Naruto dodge the strikes of a couple heads

"I'm working on something here…give me a moment."

Tenten decides to act and summons as much mana as possible; she knew this was a bad idea but had to try it anyway.

Looking at the scared looks of the three teams beside her "Everyone, you might need to catch me as I am about to expel as much mana as I can to help Naruto. Sorry to say, this is a battle that you cannot interfere with."

Everyone nods while Kiba responds "Don't worry, we got your back."

Tenten nods "Stand back a bit will yah."

Everyone does so and sees brown energy erupt from Tenten then slamming her hands on the ground. A rumbling is heard and a massive earthen spike erupts from the ground impaling the stomach of the snake making it writhe in agony and hiss in anger. Tenten holds it making sure the mana construct will hold; she coughs up a small amount of blood and passes out.

"_Be safe my Naruto, I hope this helps."_

Sasuke catches Tenten and lays her underneath a tree as Sakura goes over to run a diagnostic scan hoping she is alright. Soon a cry of an attack goes out alerting everyone that Gaara joined the fight.

**Hades' Inferno**

A wave of white hot flame envelops the beast making Naruto and Hinata jump away from it landing near an incoming Gaara.

"So, can anyone join in on this party?" Gaara amusingly asks

Naruto laughs as Hinata giggles "Sure, why not." Naruto responds

"Orochimaru will fall this day and soon the Guardians of the Elemental Nations will gather once again to fell the darkness that threatens to cover this land." Hinata finishes

All three nod and rush up to the Hydra creature and proclaim together "FOR KONOHA!"


	15. The World is my Shogi Board

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

**Chapter 15: The World is my Shogi Board**

* * *

In the Elemental Nations, a great shift was about to take place; a shift that would increase tensions and help lead to the next Shinobi war. There are two major factions out in the Nations, one is Danzo with his mind stuck on world domination and Akatsuki where they want the same but achieve peace by gathering all the Jinchuriki. Like a massive Shogi board, pieces were beginning to move; a massive game was about to be played out.

* * *

**Cloud (Kumo) – Raikage Office**

The Raikage was doing his paperwork with a scowl on his face and like all Kage, looked for a way out of the accursed job; he got his wish as a voice spoke up making him stand in a battle ready position.

"Fear not A-sama, I only wish to chat about what you wish to do with Konoha…maybe make a deal perhaps." The voice steps out of the shadows of the room

A smirks "Ah Kabuto-san, please take a seat if you will; I take it Danzo needs some help with Konoha?"

Kabuto chuckles "I am sure you felt that power surge recently." A nods and sits down "It seems Orochimaru-sama is about to meet his end at the hands of the Mori no Shugo-Sha thanks to him awakening something within. It is a minor thorn in our plans but Danzo is always two steps ahead."

A grunts "Get on with it Kabuto I haven't all day; Naruto gaining more power does not affect me at all as he is just a lowly child and Orochimaru an overestimating prick."

Kabuto growls and fixes his glasses "Be lucky Danzo wants to work with you, I have no room for disrespect on my former master." He sighs "Anyway, I have a clone in Iwa giving the same talk and will give the same option to both of you. Join Suna and Danzo to help make Konoha burn to the ground; that is all I ask of you."

A smiles and taps his chin "Hmmm, yes I wouldn't mind seeing Konoha becoming a pile of ash after what Naruto did to my men. I can't help but think there is a stipulation to this."

Kabuto smirks evilly "Yes, you see between you and Iwa that is a total of four Jinchuriki which is a major factor when it comes to power. All we ask is that we allow putting seals on the four to ensure loyalty and controllability."

A narrows his eyes looking for deceit but finds none and smiles "I like how you think Kabuto. I too see Jinchuriki as a weapon and use for breeding; I think we can work something out. I will gather Yugito and Killer-B in three days' time and hand them over to you. B may be my adopted brother but if it means Konoha will burn then I have no qualms about what is done to him."

Kabuto laughs "I will contact you again in three days; until then A-sama."

He poofs into smoke signaling it was a clone; a bird that was on the window peering into the office flew away and soon landed on Yugito's outstretched hand. It chirps and sings while she nods as it tells its tale; after it was done with its report it flew off. Yugito turns to Killer-B whom was beside her.

"We need to leave now B, it seems your brother's obsession with wanting to see Konoha burn has made him choose to side with Danzo and Kabuto. All A sees us as are weapons to justify the means to an end."

Killer B scowls "Hey Eight-o did you here that my brother A wants to turn us into a potato."

Yugito smacks her head at the terrible rhyme while the Eight Tails responds "**I did B and I have just the idea to get out of here; drag Yugito into this before I explain."** A mind link is set up "**Alright, here is the plan, first we…"**

* * *

**Iwa – Han and Roshi**

Both just got the news from their spy animal that Onoki agreed to Kabuto's plan which disgusted them in the greatest degree.

"How dare he see us as cannon fodder…we must make our escape now." Han states in which Roshi nods

"Yes, and I feel that we might meet Yugito and Killer-B along the way; if we wish to save Konoha we must make haste."

* * *

**With Pein**

Zetsu emerges from the floor in front of Pein with a smirk on his face but knew that his master would not be pleased with the report that was to be given.

"Report Zetsu, I want to know what Danzo's game is and what that power surge was. It seems before we can take a step forward something happens and sets us two steps back."

Zetsu clears his throat "It seems that Danzo has offered a treaty with Kumo and Iwa and might ask for their Jinchuriki as a means to bring about Konoha's end…"

Black Zetsu interrupts "**And that Naruto gaki got tastier with his power up…can we go and eat him?" **

White Zetsu growls at his other half "Disregard my other half Pein-sama it seems he does not know when to keep quiet."

Pein waves his hand "It's alright, but it seems that drastic measures need to be done and plans need to be hastened. You are dismissed Zetsu."

The plant man nods and melds through the floor while a figure in the corner of the room steps out making Pein smirk.

"Hello Tobi, or should I say Madara Uchiha."

Madara takes off his mask and smirks "So you know who I am without the mask, interesting. It seems you are having problems Pein, if things continue to get worse I might have to just give everyone a blast from the past that or show off some…hidden abilities of mine that a certain someone gave me in the time of need."

Pein looks at Madara with a quizzical look but brushes it aside "Yes, it seems that way and I feel that the Jinchuriki might be on the move thanks to Naruto awakening something within himself."

Madara chuckles "I see that you want to hasten the gathering of Jinchuriki but I ask that you hold off until Yagura has served his purpose in Water Country and whenever Danzo is dealt with by Konoha."

Pein levels a glare at Madara "Konoha will burn with Iwa, Suna, and Kumo as well as Oto coming at them…explain how this will come to pass."

Madara darkly laughs and his eyes turn a sickly yellow with the EMS spinning as pupils "Do not privy yourself in matters that need not be explained at the moment Pein, just let Nature take its course. Until we meet again."

He vanishes in a plume of hot embers and black smoke which smells like brimstone leaving behind a bewildered, and for the first time, scared Pein.

"Who are you Madara Uchiha, or better yet, what have you become?"

* * *

**With Naruto and teams – Forest of Death**

With Orochimaru pinned by the massive stone spire that Tenten managed to create, Gaara, Naruto and Hinata had an easier time dodging the 7 remaining heads of the Hydra like creature. Team Kurenai, Guy, and Kakashi all look on at the mythical battle that was taking place in front of them; Sakura checks up on Tenten and Kin now and again. Gaara channels wind mana into his staff and nods to Naruto who makes an earthen platform to shoot him high into the air; with a yell and a downward swipe of his staff making a wind blade rush towards its target, the head that Hinata blinded earlier comes clean off making the beast hiss in agony.

Gaara looks at the arrow in the snout of one of the other heads and sees it attempt to shoot acid at Hinata and Naruto; while descending he aims for that arrow and uses wind mana as a boost and stomps on his target. The arrow goes clean through halting the corrosive spittle which has nowhere to go but down the beasts own throat; everyone watches in disgust as the head dissolves and falls to the ground with a wet splat and with it a nasty smell. Naruto uses the trees to will a branch to catch Gaara and return him to the ground.

"Well that's three out of eight, got any bright ideas Naruto?" Gaara asks as Hinata quickly shoots off the rest of her arrows hitting the snout and eyes of some of the heads enraging it.

"Just one and I'm not going to like it; try to lure towards me and I will handle the rest."

Gaara and Hinata look at Naruto questionably then all have to jump over a swipe of its massive tail which starts to dislodge the earthen spire. Knowing they had to act fast before the beast got free, Hinata and Gaara attack so that Naruto could do his thing.

Hinata puts her bow on her back and grabs her scimitar channeling a white aura to it "I need fire Gaara."

Gaara nods and sends out a moderate sized fireball from his staff as Hinata swings her scimitar saying a chant in elven tongue.

"Ride the winds of heaven, fireball in the sky, strike my enemy through, and may Elune bless my enemy whence it dies."

The white aura combines with the fireball turning it into a massive white flaming arrow which pierces an open mouth of one of the heads of the beast which promptly explodes sending blood, bone, and chunks of snake flying around the forest.

"Nice Hinata!" Naruto yells to her and sees one of the heads go towards the Konoha Teams; he acts fast "HEY UGLY!"

The Hydra hisses and turns its remaining four remaining heads towards Naruto.

Naruto points to himself "Yah, I'm talking to you overgrown garden hose…leave my friends out of it! The heads bend closer to Naruto "Come on, that's it…take your revenge. EAT ME DAMMIT!"

Gaara, Hinata, Kurama, Shukaku, and the others look on in horror as two of the heads grab Naruto's hands and throw him into the air while another snaps forward and swallows him whole. A bulge could be seen going down the neck as Naruto made his journey to the belly of the beast.

"NARUTO!" Tenten cries out alerting everyone that she just woke up.

Before anyone else could do anything she stands up with her hands clenched with white lightning crackling from her eyes, and fists. The Hydra turns towards the rise in power to see a seriously pissed off and crying Tenten.

"That's my boyfriend you ate asshole and there is no way I am letting him die unless I have my way with him first…YOU HEAR ME!"

Everyone blushes at Tenten's outburst but it soon turns to shock as she raises her hands into the air; the lightning in her hands forming into Zeus like lightning bolts.

"Feel the wrath of the God of Lightning!" Tenten screams as she launches bolt after bolt of lightning at the beast making thunder roll after each strikes it.

The Hydra attempts to dodge but the stone spire from before keeps it in place; soon Tenten ran out of mana and collapsed on the ground panting. She and everyone looks on to see the snake littered in massive burns and cauterized cuts then starts to see the belly bulge; a muffled cry is heard making Gaara act fast and set up an earthen barrier to shield them from what was about to happen.

* * *

**With Naruto – Belly of the Beast**

As Naruto slid down the esophagus he could only wince in disgust at the sliminess and putrid smell of decay as he made his way to the stomach. As Naruto landed in the digestive juices, he used a combination of wind and water mana to keep himself from becoming lunch and began to work his magic when a laugh of a familiar person cried out.

"Ku, ku, ku, how nice of you to join me Naruto…I believe you will become a nice sacrifice for my immortality."

Naruto growls "You reek of sin and you will not lay a hand on my body."

Orochimaru laughs "You forget boy that this is my realm and what I say goes."

Tendrils come out of the stomach lining grabbing at Naruto's arms and legs which then drag him towards a fleshy wall. Naruto struggled to get free but more tendrils wrapped around his body keeping him in place. He snarls as Orochimaru chuckles yet again.

"You see, no matter what I always win and will always get my way; once I merge with you I will use your skills to kill your mate and those that you call friends."

"You will not touch her!"

Orochimaru smirks evilly "Oh but I will, I actually might have fun with her before slitting her neck and rolling around in her blood for sport."

The tendrils constrict around Naruto making him grunt in pain as Orochimaru walks forward and cups Naruto's chin with his right hand.

"It will be over quickly Naruto, you won't even feel a thing, be proud to become one with me and see what you worked so hard for comes crashing down around you. Ku, ku, ku, yes your body is such a fine specimen."

Naruto hears a muffled yell out side and feels an upsurge in mana making him smirk confusing Orochimaru. Naruto laughs.

"You forgot one thing about Tenten-hime…she is very overprotective and I think she just woke up from her nap."

Orochimaru takes his right hand and slaps Naruto in the face and scowls "Regardless if she is awake or not, I will take your body as mine…NOW DIE!"

As Orochimaru was about to begin his assimilation ritual multiple lightning bolts skewer the stomach around Naruto cutting him free from his bindings.

"_Release your anger young sage…this is the last I help you, good luck my child." _

"_I will Old Sage, and thank you…I will make you proud."_

Naruto punches Orochimaru in the face breaking his nose and yells out "You dare harm the balance of nature and that of life and death?! I will have no such thing and I will show you the power that is within me. Be honored as you will be the first to see it and die by it; goodbye Orochi-teme."

Naruto crosses his arms on his chest and cites a quick mantra as Orochimaru was trying to find his footing as the beast squirmed about from the lightning bolts entering its body.

"Anger flows through me, the time is now for it to be released, help me O mighty Gods with this endeavor, so that my enemy will become deceased!"

Naruto roars out as a red-black energy erupts from his body; Naruto remembers all the beatings and hate from the villagers, the hate he felt around the world when he awoke his calling. The aura grows darker and outward; the bolts stop flying giving Orochimaru the chance to finally lay eyes on Naruto. For the first time in years, the once great Sannin became scared; Naruto roared out and pushed his arms high into the air releasing the built up energy. Orochimaru closes his eyes knowing that there will be no coming back and takes his death with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

For the second time, the whole of Konoha shook and a second mushroom cloud was seen rising above the canopy. The first time left people wondering what was happening, but the second one came with the feeling that everyone felt 13 years ago when Kurama attack sending everyone in a mass panic. As soon as this foreboding aura was felt it was gone making people sigh in relief but that was not the main problem; it was the five people writhing on the floor of his office that Jirayia and the ANBU rounded up after spotting them on a routine patrol.

Two of them were females with red hair, one was a guy with four arms, another guy had orange hair, while the last one had black hair with a necklace around their neck; Sarutobi couldn't tell if the last one was male or female. Their screams soon stop and the ANBU look to see what he would do.

"Take them to the hospital and put them under ANBU guard 24/7. When they wake up I will have Inoichi and Ibiki interrogate them to give us a better idea on the invasion Orochimaru and Danzo cooked up. In fact, I think our Guardian just took out the snake if those two explosions said anything."

The ANBU bow and, though their masks hide it, were smiling at Naruto taking out one key player in the invasion; the shunshin the prisoners to the hospital with a 'Hai' leaving behind a somewhat sad Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"_And such you pass on into the afterlife my old friend; Naruto, thank you for doing what I couldn't those many years ago. Those two women with red hair…could they be of the Uzumaki clan? Hmm, I guess we will come to that when they wake up; I am glad Jirayia was with the group to subdue them using his seals." _

* * *

**Back in the Forest**

Gaara lowers the earthen barrier that protected the Konoha teams as well as his and the two bijuu. Everyone coughs as the dust settles and they see a figure silhouetted come towards them; the dark figure waves a hand clearing the dust showing Naruto in all his glory, completely clean. The forest however was not; trees in almost an acre radius were blown over, there was no crater or signs of the Hydra creature they were once fighting. Naruto limps towards the teams and soon falls backwards as Tenten glomps him then initiates a wet sloppy kiss where tongue meets tongue. Everyone blushes as Hinata gets closer to Gaara and Sakura gets closer to Sasuke; Gaara and Sasuke look at their respective friends and decide the hell with it and initiate a kiss as well. Tenten and Naruto break for a breath and smile at each other as do Gaara and Sasuke whom blush in slight happiness and embarrassment.

"Don't you dare do that again…I thought I lost you!" Tenten scolds

"It will take a lot more than that to finish me off my hime; come, we must get to the tower and I have a way to do so with Gaara's help."

Gaara walks up to Naruto with Hinata; both are clasping hands and smiling "What do you need Naruto?"

Naruto smiles at the couple "Just a teleport to the tower, nothing more, nothing less."

Gaara nods "Alright, everyone grab Naruto or I's shoulder so that we can get the hell outta dodge. Oh and bring our prisoner as well."

Everyone nods and does as asked then vanish into thin air heading back to the tower. While this was going on, four individuals were making plans on how to escape their village without anyone noticing.

* * *

**Kumo**

Killer-B and Yugito stepped out of a clothing shop and were wearing the same clothing; a long light blue cloak with a hood and white highlights here and there resembling clouds, underneath that was plain black clothing, and each wore geta sandals. They look at each other and nod then pull up the hood as they began to get to work on ensuring that Konoha will still stand while their former home would be crippled.

"**Remember the plan Kitten and do try to find a nice man to date while you're at it."**

"_Matatabi!" _Yugito blushes as she is sent perverted images; luckily the hood hides this.

The two Guardians stick to the shadows and move with silent grace like that of the clouds themselves towards the ANBU district; it was time to make a distraction.

"**B, remember what to do and try not to kill anyone in the process." **

"_Don't worry about me Eight-O I will just put those ANBU in a state of limbo. Cause I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee...WHEE!" _

"_**Ugh, I really hate his rapping."**_

* * *

**ANBU HQ**

Yugito and Killer-B look on from a distance at the guard rotation and smile to themselves before turning intangible and floating like ghosts through the wall and down to the basement of the complex. They find an abandoned room and reappear.

"I am glad we held back what we really were to your brother B, it only helps us in the long run. Now, I take you still remember what you are to do while I plant the toxin to disrupt troop involvement." Yugito asks earning a nod from B "Good, once we are done, meet me about five miles outside of the gates."

"Yo, I'm all gung ho and ready to give these ANBU a show."

Yugito sighs and turns intangible again ready to plant the fast acting toxin that will make the ANBU and other troops sick to the point where the symptoms will last for 4 months as Killer-B walks out of the room and does his thing.

An ANBU patrol was walking by when they saw B in his cloak; they instantly get on guard.

"How did you get in here…state your name and come quietly or we will use force to bring you down!"

"_Ready Eight-O!"_

"**Let's do it B!"**

The ground starts shaking alerting all of Kumo and the ANBU base and within a minute the patrol was looking at the eight-tails making them pale though the masks hid it.

"Ah shit…Killer-B what are you doing?! Undo your transformation this instant and…WAHH!"

The ANBU is picked up by a tentacle and thrown into his comrades knocking them out cold and onto the streets; the transformed B then uses **Ink Creation** to cover the whole base in an impenetrable screen of black. Doing this caused mass chaos as the ANBU ran outside into the streets; sensing that the building was now clear and that Yugito moved onto the hospital for her objective he charges up a combo of blue and red chakra balls and fires upward.

**Tailed Beast Ball**

A thick black beam of pure chakra raises high into the air alerting the Raikage and the populace whom was already fear striken. Killer B turns back into his normal self and turns intangible to meet Yugito; he knew that the ANBU would report this so time was of the essence.

* * *

**Raikage Office**

Hearing the screams outside, A looks out of the window to see what was happening; what he saw was his ANBU running about trying to settle the civilians and then to his shock saw a black beam decimate his ANBU HQ. Enraged, he turns around and activates his **Lightning Armor **then smashes his hands on his desk turning it to dust.

"DAMN HIM! Of all the times he had to act up…I will find out where you are going Killer B and I don't doubt if Yugito went as well."

He would have continued if not for the head nurse burst into his office "Pardon the intrusion Raikage-sama but a lot of our patients in the hospital have come down with some sort of sickness in the matter of five minutes. I have no reason as to why…it just suddenly happened."

A growls "Symptoms?!"

The nurse gulps and nervously answers "Nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, migraines, and muscle spasms."

"WHAT! THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!" A roars out making the nurse run out of the office for her life as she sees the lightning explode from the Raikage's body like an EMP pulse.

"This will significantly hamper Kabuto's plans and I have no doubt that Yugito and B is responsible. They want to play in the big world…fine, I will have to make their life harder by putting them in the Bingo Book."

* * *

**Iwa**

Like Killer-B and Yugito, Han and Roshi stripped their normal attire and resorted to the dress they were meant to wear; they also hid their Guardian skills in fear of what Onoki would have done. Both were wearing a slate gray robe with hood that had designs of rocks on it which were colored black; they also wore geta sandals and black shirt and pants underneath. Unlike B and Yugito though, each had a stone staff with a green gem on the top held in place with stone arches. For Han since he was seven foot four had a seven foot staff; Roshi, who was only four foot nine, had a four and a half foot staff.

As they walk out of the store they both nod at each other and get to work; their bijuu gave them an idea of how to stall Onoki and the massive military force that they hold. The target; if a village had a large military force what is one building that they would need in order for them to properly function? Yep, it was the armory and both planned on shutting it down permanently, but the only problem was that it was heavily guarded.

As Han and Roshi traversed underground to their destination they chatted with their respective tailed beast.

"_Are you sure this will stall them enough Son Goku?"_

"**I am sure of it Roshi and with your Lava Release we can easily melt their arsenal and hamper the strength of Iwa's forces but be careful not to hurt anyone." **

"_I see your point Goku, very well I hope we can meet up with Yugito and B soon." _

"_Kokuo with Roshi using the lava I need to somehow divert the guards away but all the attacks I know maim or kill unless…I know what to do now."_ Han happily states

"**That steam armor of yours has made you complacent with your guardian skills; we will need to remedy that after this." **

"_I know and with the Guardian Leader's help may we all grow strong and end what darkness is to come."_

They reach their target but the guards do not notice anything as Han and Roshi are underground at the moment; Han sets up a mind-link to talk to Roshi about what he was going to do.

"_Roshi, I will divert the guards away and make a pit with earth mana to trap them in while you do your magic."_

"_Good plan Han, that takes care of that issue but what about getting out of here unharmed?" _

"_The only thing I could suggest is using wind mana to help our speed so that we can get out of this village as quick as possible." _Han replies in which Roshi mentally nods

"_Damn, we grew rusty hiding our skills…we better train hard to get our old self back." _

"_I know Roshi, I feel…incomplete and detached from Nature; it's a scary feeling. Enough chit-chat let's get to work."_

Han traverses underground to an area 30 feet from the armory and makes the ground protrude upwards alerting the 20 guards; one signals for two people to check it out. When they do the guards look on in horror as they are swallowed by the earth and rush to aid ignoring their leader's commands.

"Damn rookies…why did Onoki have to stick them with me today *sigh* I hate my job."

The captain rushes after them just as a massive pit opens up and all fall inside the 50 foot deep well that opened up underneath them; everyone survives but have broken bones as a result of the fall. Groans are heard just as Han emerges by the building where Roshi was going through hand signs.

"It's clear Roshi I don't sense anyone inside so you can melt the place."

Roshi nods and spits out many balls of lava which affix themselves to the armory and proceed to melt it down into a gooey pile of melted rock and metal.

**Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique**

After they checked to make sure the coast was clear, Han and Roshi rushed off using wind mana as their aid in hopes of leaving the village and meet up with Killer-B and Yugito by nightfall.

* * *

**Forest of Death Tower**

Team Kurenai, Guy, Kakashi, Gaara, and Kurama and Shukaku appear at the entrance of the tower; after letting people get their bearings they headed inside and opened the scrolls. Four puffs of smoke are heard and the respective senseis to the Konoha teams appear while Iruka shows up for Gaara and his siblings. After a quick chat with them they headed off to rest while Iruka pulled aside Gaara and Naruto.

"The Hokage wanted me to tell you that Orochimaru's subordinates were captured and once they woke up would be interrogated for information; also there might be two Uzumaki's in the group."

Naruto's specked emerald eyes light up "I always knew that there might be others out there…do you mind if Gaara and I see them? Speaking of which when did you get a scroll?"

Gaara shrugs "Ran into team of Rain nin and killed them off after they tried ambushing us."

Naruto chuckles while Iruka responds "That's nice and all but I don't see why you can't; I can help you to the hospital if you like?"

Gaara nods "That would be lovely as Naruto here used a lot of power to kill Orochimaru out in the forest."

Iruka's eyes widen and looks at a smiling Naruto "I was wondering what those massive explosions were about…well then, remind me not to piss you off Naruto."

Naruto and Gaara laugh whole-heartedly and put their hands on Iruka's shoulders and head off to the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital**

A Shunshin alerts the Hokage, Inoichi, and Ibiki and they all smile to see Iruka with a tired looking Naruto and Gaara. Iruka nods to all of them and Shunshins back to the tower.

Sarutobi smiles and pats Naruto on the shoulder "Thank you for doing what I could not those many years ago and it seems that when you killed my old student the people we captured had their curse marks removed."

Naruto bows while Kurama, whom was on Naruto's shoulder, smiles "Think nothing of it Hokage-sama, I am just doing my job and after releasing my pent up aggression I feel a lot better."

Ibiki looks at Naruto "So that's what that dreaded feeling was…"

Gaara interrupts "Yes, and the blast leveled about an acres' worth of forest."

Naruto laughs at Ibiki, Inoichi, and the Hokage's fear filled faces "I won't use it again unless my anger takes hold and I have to release it."

All three breathe a sigh of relief and Inoichi smiles "We were just about to talk to our guests would you care to join us?"

Gaara and Naruto nod and follow them to the room where they were kept; it was in the basement in the restricted section where quarantine patients or prisoners would be kept. When the door opens Karin looks at Naruto with a confused expression and one of knowing; Naruto does the same.

"Why do I feel a connection to you with the silver hair when we never met before?" Karin asks

"Well I am glad I'm not the only one, what is your name child?"

"Karin Uzumaki, yours?"

Naruto smiles, and to everyone's surprise, hugs Karin then quickly let's go "Naruto Uzumaki. You don't know how long I have hoped to find another fellow clan member."

Tayuya stands up "Well make that two clan members shit-head as I am an Uzumaki as well."

Naruto laughs as everyone else looks on in awe, even the other members of the Sound Four "We need to work on your language a bit pinky."

"My name's Tayuya not pinky shit-head!"

Naruto chuckles "Like I said that language we will need to work on, now these fine folks behind me are the Hokage, Inoichi, and Ibiki which will be talking to you about your old pal Orochimaru whom I recently disposed of with the help of Gaara, the auburn haired kid to my left."

The Sound Four and Karin are slack jawed and all proclaim "WHAT!"

Sarutobi interrupts "It's true, my ANBU scouting the forest for intruders reported that to me after watching the last bit of the fight that your old master was in. Now, like Naruto explained, we just need information about information on what the invasion will entail and maybe we will consider having you join our ranks on probation IF you cooperate."

Karin and Tayuya smile while Karin proclaims "If it makes us be here with a fellow clan member then so be it."

Naruto clears his throat "Actually, I will be leaving on a trip after these exams are over with and…"

"CAN WE COME!" they loudly exclaim making everyone laugh

Naruto taps his chin "Maybe, I will need to test your skills first; maybe during the one month break between prelims and the finals."

The Hokage glares at Naruto "How did you get your hands on that information!"

Naruto sweat drops and deadpans "Really 'old man' I am the Mori no Shugo-Sha, the Guardian of the Land of Fire, and run a spy network…think about it."

Sarutobi shakes his head "I swear, you turned me young again but my mind is still that of a 68 year old."

The Sound Four and Karin look on in confusion making Naruto reply "long story" so they left it at that. After some more chat, Gaara and Naruto leave the room as the three get to work; three days were left before the prelims and a well needed rest was needed but both Gaara and Naruto would have extra company with them.

* * *

**Iwa – hours after Han and Roshi Escaped: Tsuchikage Office**

Onoki slams his hands on his desk reading the report in front of him; weapons and supplies gone and 20 guards were injured as a result with the damage done by extreme heat. Onoki knew who was capable of this which is why he was so angry at the moment.

"It seems Kabuto will not be pleased with this as he will be arriving in three days…but why attempt to leave now; did they manage to hear the conversation I was in? No, I refuse to think they were hiding something from me. No matter, I will just put them in the Bingo Book to make their life harder. We may not have our weapons but we still have our jutsu…Konoha will fall I will make sure of that!"

* * *

**Timeskip – Nightfall, somewhere in the Elemental Nations**

Yugito and Killer-B are sitting around a small campfire so they don't alert any missing nin in the area not that it mattered as both their skills alone would suffice to beat most criminals back. As they were about to turn in for the night a whistling is heard and the sound of footsteps are heard making them go on guard. Soon, two figures in similar clothing step into the camp and are illuminated by the fire's light.

"Are you Killer-B and Yugito?" Han asks

"And what is it to you?" Yugito quips

Roshi smiles and bows "Forgive us but we are Han and Roshi, the Guardians of Iwa and recently escaped our village…"

"After Kabuto and our Kage agreed on a deal right?" Killer-B responds forgoing the rapping for now.

Both nod making Han and Roshi smile; Yugito bows and introduces herself and B.

"Yugito and Killer-B Guardians of Kumo, pleased to meet you."

A new voice enters the fray "You can add one more to that list."

A man, standing five foot eight, was relatively thin, had with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hangs loose, exposing his chest. He chuckles as everyone stands guard ready for a fight.

"I am not here to fight, in fact I am here to introduce myself and join you in finding the one that has awakened his true calling." The man bows "I am Utakata, the jinchuriki of the six-tails it is a pleasure to meet you all."


	16. And its People are my Pawns

**AN:** Hello readers, I have outlined the final chapters for this story and there will be 30 in total. I will attempt to get two chapters up a week depending on work load at college. Below is the group that will be travelling around after the Chunin Exams and I need a name for it so if you can give a PM or put it in a review that would be very much appreciated.

Naruto

Tenten

Hinata

Gaara

Karin

Tayuya

Killer B

Yugito

Yagura

Han

Roshi

Fu

Utakata

Thanks all and now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 16: And its People are my Pawns**

* * *

Naruto yawns and rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes and looks to his right to see Tenten snuggled up against him in nothing but a black laced panties and bra. Naruto blushes at the intense make out session they had last night but stopped themselves before they could go the next step; both knew that now was not the time. Naruto nudges Tenten making her groan and mumble out:

"Just five more minutes Nature Boy…be my pillow."

Naruto chuckles "C'mon my Weapons Mistress we need to do some light training."

Tenten was about to answer until a field mouse ran across her face making her squeal in fright, rolling out of the bed and crashing into the hard wooden floor below. Naruto laughs and puts out a hand listening to what it has to say; the message was sent and Naruto's eyes widened but then broke into a smile which Tenten noticed.

"What's got you all happy this morning other than what we did last night?" She replied with a blush

"Well, it seems five of the Guardians have already come together making my life easier…hmm maybe I can have them do a little errand for me."

Naruto squeaks and squeals the message he wants back to the five Guardians and sends the mouse off. Tenten finally stands and clothes herself (Shippuden outfit) while Naruto does the same grabbing his staff which lay against the wall near the head of the bed. Naruto motions to Tenten to come and both head out to do some light training while the teams start coming in.

* * *

**Hours Later – Somewhere in the Elemental Nations**

The five guardians were sitting around their makeshift camp discussing things about themselves to one another; they were all waiting for Naruto's reply back. Everyone was happy as having five jinchuriki meet in one spot was rare and to make it even better is that all shared the same view on bringing a sense of peace to the Elemental Nations. Yugito soon senses something incoming and looks to see a small field mouse approach; she reaches out a hand as it relays its message.

"So, what does our leader have to say?" Utakata asks while blowing bubbles out of his pipe

"Naruto says that he is happy that we are making his search easier and wants that to continue. Gaara, the one-tailed jinchuriki, is with Naruto leaving Fu and Yagura." Yugito responds

Utakata grimaces at the mention of Yagura which everyone notices; Han speaks up.

"Isn't Mist in some sort of bloodline war right now and Yagura the culprit?"

Yugito nods "Yes, and Naruto says that we will liberate Mist in due time as he fears that Yagura is being controlled. This leaves Fu whom is in the Waterfall Village which is where all of us are headed. He says that other details will follow but recommends staying where Fu is located and train."

"So, he wants us to pick up Fu so that he and Gaara will meet us later on…interesting." Roshi states while juggling balls of lava

"Yo, should we warn Naruto of Iwa and Kumo?" Killer B raps earning a quirked eyebrow from everyone which he notices "What?"

Yugito snickers "That was the first rap that didn't suck, it actually made sense."

Killer B smiles pulling a notebook and pencil from somewhere and quickly rights it down making everyone sweat drop. Yugito looks at the mouse and tells what to send Naruto; all five wondered why they did not need help with the invasion but they decided not to question their leader's orders. They packed up camp and headed to get Fu to join their caravan; three hours later Naruto got the message and quickly disappeared to tell the Hokage.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was at first shocked to see that Naruto would be seeing him at this time but knew that something had to have come up, something that was serious. He sends his ANBU out of the room and puts up a barrier then tells Naruto to take a seat as he lights up his pipe.

"Something has come up I take it?"

Naruto nods "Yes, it seems Iwa and Kumo will be attacking as well as Suna and Oto sometime during the exams."

Sarutobi chokes on his smoke "WHAT! How are we supposed to defend against all that, granted Konoha has become stronger but with Suna not with us it is quite a blow?"

Naruto chuckles "Now, now, the only reason I know this is that my fellow Guardians from Iwa and Kumo learned of Kabuto telling their Kage's of the plan; they agreed and was ready to sell off their jinchuriki for payment. Well, let's just say that they crippled both Iwa and Kumo militarily."

Sarutobi's pipe falls on his desk with a clatter, his mouth still hung open; he quickly steels himself and clears his throat.

"Well, this is most unexpected; not to privy but may I ask about what they did?"

Naruto nods "Killer B and Yugito, the guardians of Kumo, took out the ANBU HQ; Han and Roshi, the guardians of Iwa, took out the armory. Oh and to add icing to the cake, I will have six more Guardians to help with Suna's liberation when the time comes."

Sarutobi gasps "_8 jinchuriki meeting together…that is unheard of!"_ "Well Naruto, it seems whatever you have planned after the exams are going well. Oh by the way, Tsunade took care of Kin but told us that she would never walk again; the Sound four and Karin gave quite the wealth of info on Oto and the invasion as well though this recent info is new."

Naruto smiles but is saddened about Kin's prognosis "I have nothing else Hokage-sama may I be dismissed?"

"You may Naruto, and thank you; I will consult the council to revamp plans." Sarutobi states watching Naruto vanish in thin air "_Hmm, this invasion gets more and more troublesome…I hope Konoha can defend against the encroaching storm." _

* * *

**Three Days Later – Forest of Death Arena, Preliminaries **

The passing teams shuffle into the arena and are surprised to see that only six teams managed to pass. Team Guy, Team Kurenai, Team Kakashi, the Ino-Shika-Cho, Gaara's team and Team Kabuto which was made up of Kabuto, Yoroi, and Misumi. It was still too many to pass so the Hokage made his famous speech, Hayate interrupted of course and explained the rest.

"Alright, the screen will flash two names showing who is up to fight. You are allowed to use any means to win but killing is frowned upon; I will stop a match if I deem someone not able to continue. Any questions?" Hayate coughs out in which nobody responds "Before we begin is there anyone here who wishes to forfeit?"

Nobody raises their hand and the Hokage nods to Hayate; the screen flashes and everyone looks to see two names pop up; it was Sasuke Uchiha v Yoroi Akado. Everyone is ordered to the balcony as Sasuke and Yoroi stay on the floor ready to begin.

"This should be an interesting match, Sasuke is almost like another Madara minus the armor; I wonder what he would look like with his hair grown out?" Sakura questions making everyone shiver

"Please don't say things like that Sakura…Madara was creepy enough and we don't need a clone of him." Asuma tells her

Naruto chuckles "Too late, we found some of Madara's techniques in the ROOT Base and guess what…Itachi approved of him learning them."

Everyone groans and face palms while in the corner, Itachi smirks pulling out a stick of pocky and starts munching on it ready to see his brother earn an easy win; in the back of his mind though he was trying to figure out how to awaken Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan without killing his closest friend.

Back on the floor Hayate issues his statement "Are both fighters ready?" Both nod "HAJIME!"

* * *

**Sasuke V Yoroi**

Both get in a respective taijutsu stance and start circling around each other looking for the opportune moment to go in and strike; Sasuke sees Yoroi start to sweat and watches one drop head towards the tiled floor. Both contestants watch it in slow motion; it hits the tile with a splash making both erupt towards each other.

With a speed rivaling that of a jounin, Sasuke rushes in making others amazed at his speed while Yoroi widens his eyes and attempts a haymaker which is batted away then attempts a bunch of high and low punches which are all blocked. Seeing that it was getting nowhere, Yoroi jumps back and attempts again but this time with his legs; bad move. Sasuke grabs Yoroi's right leg as he attempted to kick and brought his right elbow down on the limb making a snap sound followed by Yoroi's scream of pain. Yoroi limps back on his now broken leg and Sauske speaks up.

"I do not wish to harm you further you are already handicapped; forfeit now or suffer the consequences."

Yoroi seethes "I will not lose to a piece of Uchiha trash like you!"

Everyone in the stadium winches and knows that was one button not to push as it was a trigger to Sasuke's Madara like tendencies; that and Itachi and Sasuke vowed to reshape the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke, in a sickly sweet voice with the bangs hiding his eyes, looks at the proctor "Permission to kill this heathen in front of me?"

Hayate looks towards the Hokage who just shrugs "Fine, but don't make it too gruesome."

Sasuke smirks and lifts his head showing his three tome Sharingan spinning to life; he walks towards his opponent who tries to throw a punch but the broken leg hampers his efforts as Sasuke ducked under it. Yoroi continued his attempts but Sasuke dodged the strikes as he got ever closer.

"Like my brother and I, the Curse of Hatred does not and will never live on in us; we will bring our prestigious clan into the era it once was during the Warring States but without that so called curse. You may insult my friends, my home, but the moment you decide to talk shit about my clan, your life is deemed forfeit."

Sauske grabs a punch heading for his face with his right hand and squeezes; a snap is heard and Yoroi falls to his knees whimpering in pain but smirks as he starts draining Sasuke's chakra which he feels.

Snarling "So, not only do you call me trash but you try and take my chakra…how pathetic. Your techniques are worthless if compared to Hashirama Senju…goodbye Yoroi."

Using his strong fire affinity Sasuke takes his left hand and places it on Yoroi's head, sets it alight and focuses the attack downward. Everyone soon sees flames come out of the eyes and mouth of Yoroi making them grimace; Sasuke lets up on the attack and walks up to the balcony and instantly sits in a meditative position to calm his nerves.

Hayate grimaces at the smell of burnt flesh "With a most gruesome display, Sasuke is the winner. Will the medics please take care of the body before the next match is called?"

The medics do as told and the screen flashes again showing Shino v Shikamaru.

"Troublesome."

Shino looks at his opponent "I wish to fight, will you oblige my request?"

Shikamaru snickers "Fine, the quicker we get done the quicker I can have my nap." Cue sweat drops from everyone in the room

Eventually the two find themselves on the tiled floor and Hayate starts the match with a Hajime.

* * *

**Shino v Shikimaru**

Once the match was called Shino instantly sent out a massive wave of kikaichu which Shikamaru runs in attempt to get out of the way but it was no use as the bugs continued to follow. Seeing no other choice, he used his own shadow to sink underground and appear behind Shino and put a kunai to his neck. Up in the balcony, people were wondering when Shika managed to learn what he just did.

Kurenai turns to Asuma "Did you know he could do that?" She gets a shake of the head

Still munching on his chips "I sparred with Shika a couple times and got me with the same move."

Ino bashes Choji on the head "And you didn't tell us why?!"

Asuma chuckles and just points to the match to see it had continued with Shino dissolving into bugs freaking Shikamaru out and sinking into his shadow once again and reappearing under the balcony to try and find Shino.

"_That __**Shadow Step**__ takes a good chuck of chakra but still I shouldn't be breathing this heavy unless…how troublesome."_

A cry of **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough **is heard followed by Shikamaru flying into the back wall but catching himself with his feet. As he stays on the wall he sees Shino come out of the shadows.

"Do you yield Shikamaru?"

He shakes his head and attempts to try one last plan. Shika reaches into his pouch and finds two kunai that he was looking for and chucks them at Shino's feet which then explode in a bright flash of light; using the created distraction he uses his shadow and connects it with Shino just as the light subsides.

"**Shadow Imitation Technique **successful; do you yield Shino? If not I can always raise your hand for you?"

The Shino in the technique smirks underneath his collar and collapses in a colony of bugs which instantly covers Shikamaru as he had no time to react; the real Shino comes out from underneath the balcony and announces to the proctor in his creepy monotone voice.

"I would advise calling the match lest I make my kikaichu rend the flesh from his bones."

Hayate gulps "Winner of the match Shino Aburame!"

Cheers and claps go out as Shino's colony retreats back to his body leaving an unconscious Shikamaru on the arena floor; a gold glow overcomes him and everyone sees Naruto's staff outstretched. As Shika wakes up and stands he looks at a smirking Naruto.

"Troublesome, I was having a nice nap."

Hayate shakes his head "Just get up to the balcony so we can start the next match."

Up in the Hokage booth Sarutobi watches the matches with a smile "_It seems that the revamped academy is doing wonders…let's see who is next shall we?" _

* * *

**Kankuro v Misumi**

Just like cannon but Misumi ends up dying from his injuries and the poison in his system.

As Kanuro got to the balcony Gaara looked at him and shook his head as the Shukaku spoke up "Your almost as crazy as me…the puppet thing was awesome! HEY KURAMA GET YOUR ASS UP!"

Everyone snickers as Kurama raises his head from Naruto's shoulder and glares at the tanuki "What do you want you damn raccoon…I was having a nice nap."

"You slept ever since we fought Orochimaru and that was five days ago." Naruto deadpans

Kurama looks at Naruto "And, even I need my rest sometimes."

"Can't a brother just say hi?" Shukaku whines

Kurama growls "No, now let me sleep."

As he was about to Shukaku sent a sand whip at Kurama and used it to hit him in the nose making the fox yelp in pain. Kurama glares and licks his jowls making Shukaku nervous.

"You know, I always wondered what tanuki tasted like…get over here you little shit!"

Kurama jumps off Naruto's shoulders and chases after Shukakau going who knows where making everyone laugh; the Sandaime did have a team of ANBU trail them though just in case.

"Can we get to the damn matches already…I'm bored!" Kiba boasts

Hayate snickers "Fine, next up is…well what do you know. Kiba v Temari."

* * *

**Kiba v Temari**

Kiba jumps over the railing with Akamaru on his head "Woo! Finally, we get to show how awesome we are!"

Kurenai groans and palms her face "I never was able to break him out of that habit."

"Yes, it seems that fate will make him lose." Neji states

Hinata glares at her cousin "Fate does not control anything Neji, and I will make sure you see that. Oh and word of advice I don't make idle threats."

"YOSH! Hinata will show Neji the power of YOUTH!" Gai screams out

Lee and Gai soon go into their chant and hug but before the dreaded sunset jutsu could be applied Tenten, Naruto, and Gaara doused both with water making them go into a corner and start drawing circles on the floor pouting something about diminished youth.

"Tch, whatever." Neji retorts and everyone goes back to the match which Hayate just started

Temari readies her battle fan, which was recreated here in Konoha, while Kiba and Akamaru get into position and start off with one of their favorite jutsu **Fang over Fang**. As the grey whirlwind shot towards Temari she smirked and waved her fan to create a massive gale in the form of a net; **Wind Release: Cast Net**. The net slammed into the two whirlwinds and sent them flying into the back wall making everyone cringe as the impact was tremendous but to the surprise of all Kiba and Akamaru were not out of the count just yet; they were cut up pretty bad though.

Temari was in shock "H-how did you survive that…you should have been knocked out?!"

Kiba chuckles "The wonders of Earth chakra Temari…now witness my most powerful jutsu. Akamaru get ready!"

Temari was gob smacked as she never heard of an Inuzuka using elemental ninjutsu but soon gulps in fear as a cry of a jutsu goes out.

**Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf! **

A massive bark reverbs around the stadium and everyone stares in awe at the massive two headed dog in front of them. In the viewer stands Tsume cheers and proclaims "that's my boy!" making everyone chuckle but then quickly turns back to the match as another jutsu is initiated by Kiba.

**Super Fang Wolf Fang**

A massive whirlwind is formed making everyone use chakra or mana to keep standing and watch as Kiba barrels towards a fearful looking Temari. She was about to dodge but Gaara spoke up.

"Use what I taught you…you have my permission to use THAT jutsu!"

Temari gulps and nods though didn't want to hurt a comrade; she quickly jumps and swings her battle fan twice creating hurricane force winds which smash into Kiba altering the course of his jutsu to the ground making a massive explosion happen which dust kicks into the air.

**Ninja Art: Hurricane**

Everyone watches in bated breath and as the dust clears they see a severely injured Kiba and Akamaru in a massive crater; Naruto teleports to them immediately while Gaara comforts a crying Temari. Naruto musters up a massive amount of gold mana while adding some nature mana into the mix to help with the healing process; he put his palms up and created two massive yellow balls with a green orb in the center and shot them towards the two in the crater. In a flash of yellow and green, everyone saw Kiba and Akamaru start to stir and groan.

"I advise getting them to the hospital as I have yet to perfect my healing techniques."

Hayate nods at Naruto and signal for the medics; he watches Naruto fix the stadium and calls the next match.

* * *

**Ino v Sakura**

Kurenai hugs Naruto "Thank you for healing him…I was so worried."

Naruto waves her off "No thanks is needed I was just doing my job and Temari." She looks at Naruto with puffy red eyes "You did what had to be done to win; nobody here will scorn you over that."

Temari nods as Ino and Sakura get to the arena floor.

"Ready to lose Sakura?"

"You wish Ino."

"HAJIME!" Hayate starts the match.

Both rush forward and manage to punch each other in the face at the same exact moment; since Sakura taught Ino a thing or two about augmenting the strength of punches and kicks, both were sent flying backwards into the wall. They soon fell out of their respective indents onto the tile floor both out cold.

"Well…that was anticlimactic. The match is a draw!" Hayate calls out as the medics take Ino and Sakura away.

In the Kage booth Tsunade chuckles and looks to her Sensei "It seems that Sakura has been teaching Ino my strength exercises."

Sarutobi cries anime tears "Not another one!"

Tsuande cackles but looks at Jirayia in the corner taking notes for his Icha Icha "Here that Jirayia…there are more than one of me out there."

Jirayia gulps and silently puts his notes away then rubs the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle as the next match is called.

* * *

**Tenten v Naruto**

Naruto and Tenten look at each other and blush but soon come to the realization that they would have to fight each other.

"How is this fair…you always win in spars!"

Naruto shrugs "Well, you can try if you wish; I will give you a handicap."

"Oh?"

Naruto sends mana into his staff making it disappear and holds up his right pointer finger "I will beat you with just my finger, nothing else."

Everyone looks at Naruto with an odd face but Tsunade laughs as she remembers what Hashirama did to her when she was a child; both make their way to the arena and the match starts.

Naruto smiles at Tenten "Do whatever you wish and don't worry about me, I can take it."

Tenten sighs and unseals a katana from a seal on her right forearm and gets in a stance "Here I come, you better be ready."

Tenten rushes towards Naruto and attempts to slash at him but every time he either dodges, ducks, or manages to get away from the deadly blade. Tenten jumps back as Naruto looks at her then smiles as Tenten rushes in again. In the balcony everyone was watching the gracefulness in which Naruto moved; Temari commented on what was happening.

"It looks like their dancing…how sweet."

Kankuro chuckles "Yah how…how is that possible!"

The reason for this outburst is Tenten got a lucky strike which would have taken Naruto's head clean off but he blocked the sword with his finger somehow not getting cut. Tenten didn't know how that was possible but jumped back, sealed up her sword and rushed in with her fist charged up with lightning. Using chakra to help her speed she took off hoping to get some hits in but alas Naruto just kept on dancing.

"Will you just stay still?!"

Naruto laughs "Now where is the fun in that."

Tenten growls and attempts a lightning filled kick which manages to connect but Naruto didn't seemed fazed in the slightest. Tenten was officially pissed and charged up a massive fireball and shot it at Naruto who looked at it in awe.

"_Not bad, her control needs to get better though." _"Well, getting serious are we." Naruto muses.

He charges wind mana to his pointer finger and waves it towards the fireball cutting it in two; the halves sailing past Naruto and exploding on the wall behind him.

"ARGH! That's it mister…no sex for you!"

Everyone in the arena blushes while others pass out due to nosebleeds; even Naruto was having a tough time staying focused and it cost him as Tenten added Earth mana to her fist and rammed it in Naruto's stomach making him slam into the back wall.

"HAH! Take that." Tenten happily exclaims but then has to dodge a lightning bolt

Naruto walks out of the dust, his pointer finger crackling with blue electricity; he cracks his neck "Ow, that actually hurt…you are getting better but we must further your mana control. We will be remedying that afterwards. Now, I must conclude this."

Tenten sees Naruto vanish and jumps back as he reappears in front of her then taps her forehead; Tenten's eyes get droopy and falls backwards asleep into Naruto's arms.

"Sleep well my hime." Naruto whispers and teleports back to the balcony, setting Tenten down against the wall.

Hayate laughs at the two "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki…" He looks for confimation to use the last name and gets nods from both the Hokage and Naruto "…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Neji and Kabuto come to the arena please."

* * *

**Neji v Kabuto**

As Kabuto was walking down the stairs to the arena floor he couldn't help but seethe at this new information along with his teammates and Orochimaru dead.

"_First Orochimaru, then my teammates, and now this shit! Danzo will need to hear about this, I must lose this match on purpose."_

Neji and Kabuto look at each other and sure enough Neji does what he does best; going on his fate speech as he gets into the Gentle Fist Stance.

"You are fated to lose today…give up; you can't win as fate already declared me the winner."

Kabuto decides to taunt him "Fate schmate, all I see in front of me is an arrogant piece of shit from the Hyuga clan."

Hinata stifles a giggle while Neji turns red in anger "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said that the Hyuga clan is a bunch of no good, brooding, arrogant…"

Hayate interrupts feeling the tension rise "HAJIME!"

Neji acts and Kabuto lets him do his thing while attempting to look like he tried to defend; too bad for him that the Guardians and the Hokage already knew that he was a spy. Neji rushes up to Kabuto and stops a certain distance away.

"You are in my field of divination. **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"**

"Two palms" the blows land on the shoulders making them go limp.

"Four palms" these and the rest all hit around the chest area making the whole chakra network shut down.

"Eight palms"

"Sixteen palms"

"Thirty-two palms"

"SIXTY FOUR PALMS! This last hit was to the stomach of Kabuto who instantly spewed blood but lucky for him his healing abilities kept him alive from the death blow.

"Winner, Neji Hyuga…and can we get medics ASAP!"

Neji broods as he walks back up the balcony while the medics take away Kabuto but once he gets to the hospital he switches to a clone once the nurses were out of the room and makes his escape.

"See Hinata, that will be you if we face each other; I will be victorious as fate decided it while you will be struggling for your last breath. I will watch with the utmost glee as you perish and look upon the horror stricken face of Hiashi while he watches you die."

Gai gives a stern glare to him as everyone else does "That was most un-youthful! Apologize this instant Neji!"

Hinata holds up a hand "Nay, my so-called cousin will not apologize to me as I will show him the path that he is on is not the right one. Elune calls to me and says that we will meet in the finals so prepare yourself Neji as everyone will see techniques from the ancestors of our clan."

Neji gives Hinata the bird shocking everyone even more, especially that of Hiashi and Hanabi whom were both ready to strangle Neji to death. Hiashi sighs though and wonders if now was the right time to tell what really happened to Hizashi that fateful day.

Hayate decides to get on with the matches "Next up is Hinata v Choji; please make your way to the arena."

* * *

**Hinata v Choji**

"Do I have to fight?" Choji garbles as he stuffs his face full of chips

Asuma puts a finger on his chin and smiles "How about I take you out to get ribs if you fight."

Choji gasps and drops his chip bag and proclaims for everyone to hear his love for food "RIBS! You're the greatest Asuma-sensei!"

Everyone chuckles as both meet in the arena; Hinata bows to Choji and says a prayer in elven tongue then blessed Choji on this match.

"May Elune guide you as well as I Choji in this fight, let the better person win."

Choji smiles "Of course…now start this match so I can get to eating!"

Hayate smirks "HAJIME!"

In the balcony, Kurenai looks at Asuma "You do know that Choji has no chance right; you saw what the elves could do when they attacked the ROOT Base."

Asuma lights another cigarette which is yanked out of his hands by Naruto who shakes his head no at the bad habit; Asuma sighs. "Yah, but Choji has learned a few new tricks so don't count him out just yet."

Back in the arena Choji and Hinata circle each other looking for any opening in which to strike but cannot seem to find one so Choji takes initiative and acts first.

**Multi-Size Technique!** Choji's body suddenly expands making Hinata look on in slight nervousness but pushes it aside; Hinata does rush to the other end of the arena away from Choji though just in case. **Human Bullet Tank!** Choji rolls himself into a ball and begins to roll at high speeds towards Hinata.

"Well, this is most interesting. _I wonder if I can manage that technique I was attempting with elven magic before I returned._"

Everyone watches as Choji barrels down on Hinata who now closes her eyes and chants for everyone to hear; what would happen next would defy all logic.

"I call upon thee Elune in a time of need; bless me with the strength of ten thousand men to conquer over any enemy."

Five feet was all that was between Choji and Hinata; everyone thought Hinata was done for but after the chant a white aura burst around her. She stuck her arms forward in a catching motion while firmly planting her feet in a certain way to the ground.

"Is she nuts…Hinata's going to get flattened!" Sasuke yells out

Naruto, Gaara, and Tenten just chuckle and all proclaim "Watch the show." Everyone did and was surprised with the results.

The human boulder slammed into Hinata and was starting to be pushed back towards the wall; everyone was holding onto their breaths fearing the worst for Hinata, well all of them but Neji. Just as Hinata was about to hit the wall and likely die, she yelled out and to the surprise of all started pushing Choji back.

"_How is she doing this…impossible, I must increase the speed."_ Choji thinks and sure enough adds more speed

Hinata grunts as the stress was becoming almost too much "_I haven't mastered this technique yet but I must push on…Elune guide me."_

For the next two minutes it was a shoving match in which Hinata would push back but Choji added speed pushing Hinata back; it was a taijutsu tug of war. Soon Hinata had enough and yelled out again, the white aura becoming almost as bright as the sun making people have to cover their eyes. The light dims and the stadium goes silent as they see Hinata pick up the rolling boulder that is Choji and throw it up into the ceiling; looking through the hole Hinata uses the rest of her magic reserves and creates a bow and arrow out of energy, draws, and fires.

Up in the air Choji was panicking "_Note to self…women are scary. AND I'M FALLING CRAP!"_

The arrow that was shot turned into a massive net which captured Choji and slowed his descent as Hinata controlled it brining him safely back to the arena floor where Choji turned back to normal; both looked at each other panting heavily.

"I cannot continue proctor as most of my energy is used up and need food to get my reserves back." Choji states "Good match Hinata."

With that Choji passed out and Hinata smiled as Hayate announced her the winner which made the whole stadium go in cheers minus Neji of course.

"Well that was most surprising." Kakashi spoke for the first time during the preliminaries

Naruto smiles "Isn't nature always surprising Kakashi-san; it can give us life yet bring untold amounts of death at any time; that is what us Guardians and Hinata are, we bring life yet can amount a siege to lay waste to civilization if need be."

"That's a scary thought." Sasuke retorted while everyone was thinking the same thing

Hiashi was actually smiling at how Hinata turned out which Hanabi noticed "Yes Hanabi, I am smiling. It might come as a shock to you but I do feel emotion and right now I am holding back tears of happiness."

Hayate's voice breaks everyone out of their thoughts of Hinata's match. "The last up is Lee v Gaara."

* * *

**Lee v Gaara**

"YOSH! Time to show my FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee yells out making everyone groan as both headed to the arena floor

"Yes Lee, show them what YOUTH can bring!" Gai yells back

Naruto looks at Tenten who just woke up "Seems someone just woke up."

"What did I miss…and what happened to me."

"Just all the matches after ours but that was my fault; I put you in a semi hibernation state so that your mana could refill plus I did something to where your control will be much easier to train with."

Tenten stands and gives Naruto a kiss which he returns; they break apart "Let's just watch the last match."

Hayate started the match and like other contestants, both stared down each other though Gaara wanted a good fight so he told Lee one thing that made him extremely happy.

"Go all out Lee, I wish to have a good fight; no weights and any other abilities you have just go for it."

Lee looks up to Gai "You can take them off Lee." Lee does as asked and people go bug-eyed when the weights create craters in the floor.

Gaara sweat drops _"Jeez, how much weight did he have on and…OOF!"_

Gaara found himself digging out of rubble as he crashed into the statue "OK Lee, that was a free shot and I won't get caught off guard again."

Lee nods and soon has to punch stone spires into rubble or dodge them as Gaara stomps the ground and kicks them towards Lee. After a couple minutes, Gaara used wind mana to bolster his speed and brought his iron staff down on Lee's head but the green tracksuit wearing guy with bushy eyebrows blocked it with his forearm sending a boom throughout the place. Lee winces but the bone does not break surprising Gaara.

**Leaf Whirlwind**

Lee kicks Gaara in the face making him stumble back then punches him in the air again and again then wrapping him up in his arm bandages; Lee flips upside-down and starts to twirl at high speeds to the arena floor.

**Front Lotus**

An explosion is heard and dust flies in the air; Guy was impressed as that technique usually requires at least the first gate to be open to do. The dust cleared and to their surprise Gaara stood up from the crater he was in and dusted himself off.

"That was a nice warm-up Lee…how about we kick it up a notch."

"_How did he survive my lotus…SO YOUTHFUL!" _

Gaara planted the staff in a preoccupied Lee's stomach making him bend over; a pillar of stone uppercut Lee making him fly into the air. Using earth mana, Gaara made steps to continuously beat Lee higher and higher until Gaara jumped off the last one, twirled in the air and ake kicked Lee to the floor using wind mana to speed up his strike. At the last moment Lee righted himself and he hit the floor feet first but the energy transferred into the ground created a nice size crater. Like a leaf, Gaara fluttered back near Lee and smiled.

"Lee, you may open them."

"Gai, please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did." Kakashi states

"What did Gai do?" Kurenai and Asuma states but they got their answer in the form of Lee

"**Gate of Opening, release. Gate of Healing, open. Gate of Life, open. Gate of Pain, open. Gate of Limit, Open!"**

With each open gate, Lee burst with chakra which could be seen around his body. The pupils were now white, Lee's hair was sticking up, a green aura was around him while wisps of blue chakra danced around his frame.

"FIVE GATES…What are you thinking Guy?!" Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi yell

Guy smiles "Not to worry, this is the max he can go for now; he has trained a lot with this technique."

Everyone gets back to watching and Naruto notices Gaara wondering how to overpower or block that. He didn't have time to think as Lee rushed in way to fast to block and kicked Gaara high into the air.

"The Lotus blooms twice…**REVERSE LOTUS!"**

With a super enhanced punch that was sure to liquefy organs and cause instant death, Lee hits Gaara in the chest making him crash into the ground for the second time; at this point Kurama and Shukaku came back and gasped at what just happened.

"Naruto, is Gaara alright?" Kurama asks in which he nods

"Yes, it will take a lot more than that to keep Gaara down." Hearing this made everyone breathe in relief

Back in the arena Lee looks at what appears to be a metal coffin lying in the crater; even the bystanders were confused though Naruto knew what it was and started to laugh as it dissolved.

"Nice one Gaara!"

"Thanks Naruto…man that hurt." Gaara stretches as he gets out of the crater and sees Lee rush in again but this time slower "_So, those gates do have a weakness."_

Gaara instantly knows what to do; a massive brown aura wraps around his figure and he slams his staff on the floor. Crackling and the splitting of Earth is heard and everyone watches as a 15 foot thick wall of earth rises and separates Gaara from Lee.

"**Gaia's Loving Embrace."**

Lee rams his fist into the massive earthen structure which has a statue of Gaia atop of it; a crack is heard which soon starts to go through the massive structure. Lee pushes more power into his strike hoping to get through; he punches over and over again making the wall crumble beneath his awesome power but soon the stress of the gates is too much. After Gaara feels the attack stop he lowers the wall and rushes to Lee's aid to see that he is severely exhausted.

The arena was silent but after Hayate annouced Gaara the winner cheers went out and soon the contestants that won all picked a number; the final matches would be as follows:

Match One: Hinata v Neji

Match Two: Shino v Kankuro

Match Three: Sasuke v Temari

Match Four: Naruto v Gaara

Naruto and Gaara both had massive grins on their face while Hinata and Neji had an intense death glare match which Hinata won thanks to the fierce glow of her elven eyes. A month break was issued between matches and soon after everyone went home though others just couldn't wait to start training.


End file.
